Side Dishes
by CrayonClown
Summary: Booth&Bones one-shots involving various foods and adult content. Starting with Nutella. Will take suggestions for future updates. May later include J&A, but for now will be just B&B. **"Pudding" FINALLY added January 13th**
1. Nutella

**These are going to be my obligatory ****smutty**** one-shots surrounding mostly Booth and Bones. There may be other characters thrown in every once in a while, but let's just start with the ones that most everyone wants to see get together. **

**These are going to be mostly pure smut, not much if any plot involved. They will all be unrelated unless I say so, but they will all have the common theme of ****food****. So, food will always be involved in one way. Yes, that'll probably include pie in at least one.**

**But we're going to start with Nutella, simply because I love the stuff. **

**I'm not sure how often I'll post to this series as I do have two other multi-chapter fics going on right now, as well as a multi-chapter fic that has been on hiatus since September that I hope to get going again eventually.**

**Also, if you've read my other stuff, you know I have a tendency to make chapters four to six thousand words long. I'm going to try to keep these shorter and more to the point.**

* * *

**Nutella **

Seeley Booth was sitting in front of his television watching the Flyers get the shit beat out of them by the Stars. He'd had enough of watching the massacre so he shut it off muttering a few choice expletives and walked to the kitchen. He'd already had dinner, but found that he was hungry.

He didn't have very much food in his apartment considering he ate out a lot because his job always had him on the go around meal times, and because it was one of the only ways to make sure that his stubborn partner, Temperance Brennan, ate at a decent time, if at all. They had dinner at one of her favorite vegetarian restaurants leaving Booth wondering why anyone would willingly eat eggplant and whatever that smashed up orange shit was. It was no wonder he was still hungry after that.

He'd eaten there for her, though, because it was her turn to pick the restaurant. They'd been formally seeing each other for two months. When they first started going out, he'd told her that she could pick one night each week to eat vegetarian meals when it was her turn to choose the restaurant. One night a week wouldn't kill him, but it sure left him hungry two hours later each time.

Tonight she would have come back to his apartment with him, but Cam had called her back to the lab to finish something. Booth didn't know what time to expect her to drop by.

As he searched his kitchen for food, he grew increasingly frustrated as he noticed that he didn't even have peanut butter for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. All that was there was a jar of his girlfriend's Nutella that she kept there for late night snacks while working on paperwork. He'd tried it a few times and was actually quite impressed with the taste. He grabbed the jar and walked over to the antique bread box that belonged to his Gram.

No bread. Great.

He narrowed his eyes at the jar. He really liked the stuff and now that he had on his mind that he was going to eat it only to find no bread, he got an idea. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a big spoon.

He dipped the spoon in and pulled out a heaping glob of the sweet creamy goodness. He stood there licking the spoon, making sure to not leave any traces on the spoon before dipping more out.

"Booth!" He heard from the door to the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

Booth stood frozen with the spoon in his mouth and the jar in his hand. Busted.

"Is that my…Booth, that's disgusting! That jar belongs to you now, and you owe me another one."

"I, uh, I got hungry," he shrugged.

"I see; we already had dinner."

"Correction, you had dinner. I'm not sure what I had, but my stomach is telling me that it's still hungry."

"Well, do you have to be so barbaric? Couldn't you at least put in on some bread?"

She was pissed. Damn, he loved it when she was fiery like this.

"There was no bread. I didn't see anything else that I wanted. Besides, I do this with my peanut butter all the time."

"Which is why I have my own jar of Nutella here. So that I won't have to use something you've contaminated!"

"What? I'm not sick!"

"Germs, Booth."

"We swap spit all the time, Bones! And I thought you were supposed to be at the lab working on something."

"I was, but I got done quicker than I thought I would."

"And since when do you sneak in like a damn silent ninja anyway. You are one of the noisiest people I know."

"Thanks," she replied with oozing sarcasm. She couldn't pick up on such subtleties very well, but boy could she dish them.

She walked the rest of the way over to him from the door of the kitchen. She took the jar from him and looked into it and rolled her eyes at him. She set it on the counter and turned to walk to his fridge to get a beer.

Booth tugged on her arm and pulled her back over. He stuck a finger in the jar and slathered his finger in a good amount of Nutella. He held his finger out and looking right in her eyes, he ran his Nutella covered finger over her bottom lip to her jaw and on her neck.

She was outraged until his hot mouth found the end of the trail of Nutella on her neck. HE sucked and licked it off, ending at her bottom lip, where his mouth seized hers. He sucked on her lip and she opened her mouth in invitation, causing her to taste the remnants of the Nutella.

He was trying to divert her attention from the fact that he had been caught eating out of the jar, and she knew the second that he smeared the creamy substance on her lip that the anger and repulsion at his act was a lost argument. Damn him and his so-good-it-should-be illegal sex appeal.

They worked each other out of their shirts and Booth removed Brennan's bra as the kiss grew more heated and out of control.

Booth pulled away and smirked at her. "Is that a better way to eat it?"

Brennan's response was to grab the jar off the counter, "I think I need more information before I make that conclusion," she said as she scooped some up on a few of her fingers, knowing that the squinty talk would fuel his passion for her.

She smeared the large glob of Nutella between her two hands and then rubbed it on Booth's bare chest. She licked her fingers. "Hm, tasted better from your lips that it does from my fingers. Let's see how it tastes from…" She trailed off as she brought her lips to his right pectoral muscle. She hummed her approval. "Mmm, just as I suspected. Unbelievably good," She murmured into his chest. She swirled her tongue around his nipple and rubbed her still Nutella covered hands up and down the planes of his back.

Booth ran his fingers through her hair lightly holding and guiding her, but making sure she didn't feel forced to stay there. With his other hand, he grabbed the jar again and got another generous helping of Nutella. After Brennan trailed her lips back up to Booth's mouth for another kiss. Booth rubbed some over her ample breasts, making sure to put the excess amounts over the nipples.

"This may just be better than apple pie," he growled into her chest starting in the crevice between. Brennan grabbed his head and tugged on his short hair as his hot mouth worked over to her left breast, hungrily lapping up the tasty treat and then giving the other breast the same treatment.

"Oh god, Booth," she cried, "I need you. Now, please."

"So polite, Doctor Brennan." Booth said, beginning to work her skinny jeans off her hips as he finished cleaning the Nutella off of her right breast with his mouth.

"You've taught me the proper etiquette for many social occasions, Agent Booth." Brennan tugged the drawstring of his sweatpants, untying it and she hooked her fingers in the waistbands of his pants and his boxers, taking them both down his narrow hips. She bent back up toward his straining erection.

She smeared a small dollop on the head of his penis before sucking it off. She hummed, bringing a tingling sensation to the pit of his stomach. He slipped from her mouth with a satisfying pop, "just when I thought it couldn't get any better."

"I can think of something a little better, but you gotta come back up here, first." She stood up the rest of the way and tugged him to her claiming his lips once more with hers as he backed her into the refrigerator.

He hitched her up with her legs wrapped around his back and her arms up around his neck. He held both hands beneath her bottom as he slid into her hot core. Brennan sighed as Booth entered her and Booth hissed as he was sheathed tightly into her.

If either one of them wanted slow and sensual, neither said anything. They both knew that was not going to happen this time. He started moving after a pausing briefly to make sure she was ready and adjusted her so that he wouldn't drop her. Faster and faster he moved pounding her into the door of the refrigerator. The sounds of the contents of the refrigerator shaking and the sounds of skin slapping against skin and shrieks, grunts and wails of pleasure filled the apartment as they echoed off the walls and the hardwood floors.

His breathing was getting labored and he could feel himself starting to cave. He kept one hand on her rear and kept her braced against the refrigerator as he brought his other one around to rub tight circles on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her shaky breaths became more frequent and shallow as she squirmed around him to help herself fall.

Brennan's vision nearly went black as her waves of pleasure ran through her at full force. Booth followed very quickly after; he lengthened inside of her as her tremors within her body milked his orgasm from him. He tried to keep them both standing as he moved gently to bring the both down.

Finally, he could no longer hold their combined weight, much less his own, and they fell into a sweaty sticky heap of skin and limbs onto the floor up against the refrigerator. Booth leaned up against the door and brought her around to lean up against his sticky chest.

"Way better than apple pie," Booth said after licking a small amount off of her cheek.

* * *

**Need a cigarette? I do. Haha.**

**I'm taking suggestions for food ideas. **

**See you dirty minded lovelies later. **

**Follow me on twitter to get updates on progress of current stories or ideas that I may have in the works. Ask me for my username on twitter; it's different than my username here.  
**

**XOXO,  
CrayonClown**


	2. Pi Day Pie

**I was on twitter when I saw a challenge made by Dispatch22705 that stated "*Someone* should write a smutty little one shot where Brennan gives Booth some pie on #PiDay." **

**Well, I was like *ding, ding, ding* "Jen, that would fit wonderfully with your Smutty Side Dishes set." **

**While I'm not sure if this is exactly what she would have imagined, this is what the musie conceived, gestated, birthed, and proof-read all in about 2 hours. I know, I know. I had promised a Pineapple Ring Toss theme next, and I'm working on it, but come on! It's Pi day, and it was the perfect opportunity to fit pie in there. Not only that but I managed to fit in three different types of pi/pie. ;)**

**The title is so unoriginal, but I honestly couldn't come up with anything better. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Pi Day Pie**

"…Male, late twenties, athlete. He was attacked from behind with a blunt weapon. We haven't been able to determine what just yet, but Hodgins has pulled some particulates and Wendell will take a cast of the injury. We hope to…" Brennan trailed off noticing her partner's lack of focus on her words. "Booth." No response. A little louder, this time, "Booth! Are you listening? Booth!"

He turned his head toward his partner. "Did you know that it's Pi Day today, Bones? Parker told me this morning. You know, in honor of that big long number that starts _three point one four one blah blah blah_. How can something like that have its own day?"

"Booth, did you hear a word I said about the victim?"

"No."

"Why not? Booth, are you getting enough sleep? This isn't like you to be so unfocused on an investigation."

"I just don't see why a number gets its own day."

Brennan grabbed Booth by the arm and dragged him off the platform and to her office and forced him down onto her couch. "Sleep," she commanded.

She just hoped that whatever was going on with him wasn't some sign of the return of his brain tumor. His lack of focus today had been bothering her all day, not just a few minutes ago.

Angela showed up at Brennan's office door. "Sweetie!" Brennan looked up from her computer, "Jack, Cam and I are all headed to the Diner; are you coming?"

"No, I'm worried about Booth. I think I'll stick around here in case he needs me," she said as she looked over to see her best friend already fast asleep on her couch. The man could sleep anywhere. She heard him mumble something, and just before Angela could make it out of the double doors of the lab, Brennan turned and stealthily ran over to stop her. "Ange, could you bring something back for us?"

**B&B**

_Seeley found himself sitting in a classroom that looked a lot like one of the classrooms in his old high school. The bell rang and he found that he was the only student in the entire class. Suddenly, the door burst open and a teacher walked in. _

_She was tall and had brown hair pulled back and pinned up with what appeared to be chopsticks. All he could see of her so far was the back of her, as she had not yet turned around to face him. She was writing something on the board. As she wrote, Seeley couldn't help but notice her more feminine attributes. She wore a white blouse and a tight black skirt that hugged all of the right curves. The hemline stopped at a place that he was sure wasn't right for a teacher. His pants tightened at the sight of her barely covered gorgeous ass as it shook when she was writing. The sight below the hemline left him salivating as well. _

'_Did her milky white legs ever end? Oh, look at that; they do end, right there in those amazing red fuck-me heels.'_

_Seeley shook his head. 'No, man; focus. This is a teacher; this isn't some cheerleader under the bleachers.' _

_She stepped away from the board and turned to face him._

"_Bones?" He gasped._

"_No, Seeley. This is math. There are no bones in math."_

_He looked to the board where she had been writing. All he could make out was what seemed to be a number that went on forever._

_3.141…and on and on it went, but the numbers beyond that were blurred beyond recognition._

"_Seeley, my name is Ms. Brennan, and I am your new math teacher. Everyone thought that you could use some more specialized instruction. Today we are going to learn all about the number commonly known as Pi. Pi is an irrational and transcendental number, meaning it will continue infinitely without repeating. Believe it or not, but Pi has been calculated out to over a trillion digits past the decimal point…"_

_Ms. Brennan seemed to keep talking, and Seeley couldn't figure out for the life of him why the constant spouting of these useless facts turned him on to no end. It wasn't just the physical appearance of the teacher, the sheer knowledge and her seductive alto tone in which she talked about the number so passionately threw him. He'd had no idea someone could be so into this kind of seemingly useless jargon. She was being technical and in depth but in a way that held interest, unlike in any other math class he'd ever had in his entire life. _

"_What is this insane number even used for?" Seeley had asked, interrupting her lecture over the number._

_She sauntered closer to his desk, and she leaned over giving him a nice view up the front of her blouse. She released her hair from the chopsticks that had kept it pulled back in a bun. She pulled her reading glasses off and shook out her hair, looking at him seductively._

"_Seeley Booth, do you know what the punishment is for students who interrupt the teacher when not called upon?"_

_Seeley swallowed. 'Oh, God! Was this actually happening?' He looked around. He was still the only one in the class, and the shade on the window in the door had been drawn shut._

_He got a slightly wicked streak and asked, "Are you going to show me?" He cocked an eyebrow and leaned back in his desk chair with his arms crossed across his chest._

"_It's considered very rude to speak out of turn, Seeley. I think I need to find a way to put that mouth of yours to good use before it gets you into more trouble."_

_She moved his desk aside and straddled him as he remained seated in his chair. His arms uncrossed and instantly went to grip at her backside to keep her from sliding off. _

_She teased his mouth with hers as she ghosted the silky flesh over his. He could feel his breath quicken and his heart start to hammer out of his chest. And he was certain she could feel the evidence of his arousal prodding into her as she ground her hot wet sex over his erection._

_He couldn't stand it anymore; he took control of the kiss and deepened the contact to more than just sensual touches. He really truly kissed her. The kind of kiss that left one gasping for oxygen afterwards and it did. In order for them to both breathe, the kiss was broken and Seeley trailed kisses down Ms. Brennan's neck. _

_He didn't remember doing it, but he'd unbuttoned her blouse and had it tossed to the floor within minutes of moving to her neck. Then, she stood, and pulled him with her, never breaking the contact of his mouth on her body. She divested him of some of his clothing as she was pushed backwards towards her desk. In a grand motion, Seeley swept every single item on the desktop onto the floor in a loud clatter as the items succumbed to the force of gravity taking them down._

_He lifted her by the hips and set her onto the top of the desk. Leaving her heels on, he leaned her back and pulled her skirt off, finding that she had no panties on underneath. Her breasts heaved up and down with her breaths as she anticipated his next moves. He leaned over her and started laying a trail of hotness with his mouth, starting at her breasts. He moved down her abdomen to her navel and dipped his tongue inside. _

_Ms. Brennan let out a giggle and moved her body sensually in encouragement for Seeley to move on. So he did; downward he continued until he ended up face to face with her hot core right in his face. He teased her inner thighs and ran his tongue around the sensitive area. She moaned his name as she pleaded for him to give her what she wanted. He poised himself to dip his tongue inside her to taste her essence, and his name fell from her lips louder._

"_Booth. Booth!"_

"Booth, wake up." She shook him slightly and he startled awake, nearly jumping from her and nearly falling off the couch in the process, but where she'd been sitting on the edge prevented his fall and she looked at him with concern. "Are you okay? You seemed to be engrossed in your subconscious there, Booth. I'd been trying to wake you for some time, but all I kept getting was moans, and you seem to have an erec—oh," she said as realization dawned on her.

Booth sat up, mortified, as he realized that his very real fantasy starring his partner, his very gorgeous very platonic best friend partner, was just that. A fantasy. He sighed, and shook his thoughts from his head.

"Did you need something Ms—ah…Bones?" He asked, barely catching himself.

"Not really, but you'd been asleep for a while, and I thought you might be hungry. I have a piece of pie for you here," Brennan said as she reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a to-go container to hand to him.

It was all Booth could do to keep himself from busting out hysterically at the recurring pie theme his day had taken. Parker had told him it was Pi Day, then he'd fantasized about Bones teaching him all about Pi just before he'd gotten in trouble and almost got to finally taste what was sure to be the sweetest pie in the world, his _Bones Pie._ And now she had given him actual pie. It was cruel really. As much as he loved pie, he would gladly accept a different kind.

Brennan handed him a fork and kept one for herself. He'd just seemed to notice that she had two forks when she kept one for herself.

"Bones?" He questioned. She knew what he was going to ask before he even voiced it.

"I think it's about time I tried some of your pie, Booth." She said with the same gleaming smile that Ms. Brennan had used on him in his classroom.

Booth took a bite from his fork. Then he took Brennan's fork and tossed it aside. Seeing her confused look, he held up a finger as he dug his fork back into the confectionary treat. He brought it up to her lips, and she delightfully took the bite he offered.

"Happy Pi Day, Booth," she told him as she leaned in to kiss away the bit of pie filling he'd gotten on the corner of his mouth.

* * *

**Again, not sure if that's what you pictured when you presented the challenge, but that's how it played out in my mind. I've never had a challenge come to fruition as fast as this one did. **

**Next up for sure this time: Pineapple Ring Toss**

**Please make suggestions to be tossed into the hat. I've got a few good ones, but I'd like there to be more options. **

**XOXO,  
CrayonClown**


	3. Pineapple Ring Toss

**I've had the core of this written for a while. The opening is what the holdup was. Just how do you get into something such as a pineapple ring toss without just getting right down to it? Well, I've figured it out so that there is a little more dept to this one than just the smut, albeit, not much.**

**AND EMILY DESCHANNEL IS PREGNANT! **

* * *

**Pineapple Ring Toss **

"No, no! Bones, not like that. You aren't supposed to stand over it and drop the rings on the bottlenecks. That isn't how you play. Here," he took the rings from her, "let me show you."

He walked a good distance away from the targets.

"Alright, now join me over here. I'm going to draw a line in the dirt right here," he took his foot and did as he said, "alright, you cannot cross that."

"How am I going to get the rings on the bottlenecks from all the way over here?"

"Luck. The more you try the luckier you'll get."

"You mean the statistical probability is that the higher number of throws will result in more success. There is no such thing as luck."

"Whatever, Bones. The more you try, the more likely you'll be to make it."

"That's what I just said. I don't understand your need for redundancy."

"Okay never mind with the luck. Let's just say that we stand back here behind the line, right, and let's say just like at a fair or a carnival you would only get so many tries each. Okay, so each of us will get five tosses each. That way it depends only on how the tosses land and not on how many times you throw it."

"Couldn't the government have sprung for a few better games to have at the annual cookout for the FBI?"

"What, and have people question the frivolous spending of the people's tax money. No, we'd never do something like that. They spent all of the funding allocated for this function on the booze, food and getting some kid named Justin Bieber to come sing or whatever. I guess that's what the greens are into nowadays."

"Well, do we really have to be here? They've already honored you for catching that serial killer who murdered all of those female retail associates from that mall. I think we could leave now; I've got some better ideas of how I'd like to spend my time," Brennan said straightening the lapels on Booth's leather jacket.

"Ah ah, Bones." He dodged her touch. "Remember no one is supposed to know about _us_ yet, and if you go getting all touchy-feely it's going to raise suspicions."

"Oh, right, like they don't all think we've been sleeping together this whole time anyway. Are we going to play this stupid phallic game or not because if not…"

_Phallic, she had to go and say phallic._

"Not. I have a better idea. Come on." Brennan dropped the rings in the dirt and let Booth drag her out of the park and towards his SUV that was parked a few blocks away.

They got in and the first thing that Booth said, as he was getting ready to drive away was, "Bones, do you have pineapple?"

"I have fresh and canned. Why?"

"Good. We won't have to stop anywhere before we get to your apartment."

"My apartment? I thought we were staying over at your place tonight; we always do."

"Change of plans. I want to make use of that nine-foot concrete slab. I have an idea for our own phallic game.

"I don't understand," Brennan said with a scrunched up nose

"You'll see."

.

"You want me to what?" She asked incredulously as they both stood in her living room, naked. She'd never heard of something more ludicrous. He'd just convinced her to remove her clothing. It didn't take much convincing; they walked around nude all the time when they were alone.

"I'm going to lay up here, and you're going to stand by the wall, over there," he pointed, "and you are going to toss these pineapple rings toward my," all of the sudden he looked shy, "my uh, my nether regions."

Brennan laughed loudly, "Booth this is ridiculous. I don't see the point in this game either. And really, after all of this time that we've been best friends and even since being together you can't just say penis? It isn't a dirty word."

"There is no point, Bones. It's just for fun. A kind of fun that if you play your cards right could end up being even better fun," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Fine," she relented but added as an afterthought, "but I'll have you know that pineapple is acidic and will burn your penis. Are you ready?" She held up the pineapple as if she were ready to toss it toward his penis.

"Uh, what? Hold that thought!" He jumped down from the slab and ran to the bedroom and then back holding up a foil wrapper. "Aha! A condom. No burning _penis_ for me," he said, emphasizing his use of the word.

He got back into position, rolled the condom on and laid back in position.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Brennan assumed the tossing position, once more. She tossed one that missed completely, landing on his hip. She calculated in her head based on her analysis of her first throw what she'd need to do to get it closer to the target.

Her second toss bounced off of his penis, earning a strange sound from Booth.

"That felt weird," he said in defense of said noise.

"Well, tossing pineapple at one's penis _is_ weird, Booth."

She tossed another that seemed to want to ring around him, but fell off instead.

"That was close, Bones."

"The holes aren't big enough. They need to be bigger. When you cut some of the holes in the pineapple you did not account for the girth of your glans."

"Well, go make them bigger really quickly. I'll wait."

She grabbed all of the slices of pineapple and headed toward the kitchen. She came back with a smile on her face and some juice dripping slightly down her chin.

"A slice broke when I was cutting the hole bigger, so I ate part of it, do you want the other part?"

"Sure."

She fished it from her bowl and put one end in her mouth and leaned down over his face to guide it to his mouth. He accepted the offered pineapple, making a face at the tart and sweet juices as they made his mouth water almost painfully.

She grabbed another piece from the bowl, and did the same thing, this time biting off the end in her mouth as he took his offered piece.

Then she leaned up above him, "Actually they all broke, so I won't be tossing any onto your penis, but we can still enjoy the pineapple."

She took another piece and pressed her palm to his chest as he tried to get up. "No, stay like that." She took that piece in her hand and squeezed the juice on his bare chest. She rubbed the piece all around. She ran it up his neck, across his pectorals, down his tastefully sculpted (she loved that he was fit, but not to the point where it bordered gross looking) abdomen and then dipped it in his belly button, where she left the piece of pineapple for later consumption.

She took another piece and offered it to him, via her mouth as before. This offering ended in a kiss. Once air was needed to avoid passing out, she made her way with her mouth trailing his sticky skin where she had rubbed it all over.

She found the angle awkward to stand in, so she climbed up on the stool and then up onto the slab with him where she placed the bowl of pineapple by his head and straddled him, giving her a much more desired position for the activity.

As she licked and trailed her mouth all over his upper torso, she spoke in-between, "While the pineapple activity that you had in mind is a bust, we can still make use of the table, if your back can handle the hard surface."

"My back is doing just fine, as long as you keep doing, ahhh, _that_." She had just nibbled on one of his nipples. She nipped her way down his abs and then down to where is hips narrowed and then back up to his navel where she claimed the piece of pineapple as her prize.

"I love pineapple," she said closing her eyes and savoring the flavor of the sticky treat.

"Me too, do you think I could have another piece, now?" He asked eager to have her mouth on his again.

"Would you rather take it from my mouth again, or would you like to take it off of me, like I just did to you?"

_That would work, too,_ he thought.

"I'll feed you some the same way and then eat it off of you. So let's change positions."

They carefully maneuvered so that she now laid with her back on the concrete slab and he was straddling her sex with his own as he fed her a piece of pineapple with his mouth and then took a piece and squeezed it over her chest.

Her breathing hitched as the cold juice hit her skin. Booth didn't even take time to smear it around before deciding to warm her up with his mouth. He lapped up the beads of juice that formed in the crevice between her breasts. He moved his attention to one of her hard nipples that had puckered when the cold sensation of the juice first hit her.

He rolled his tongue around and flicked the bud and then sucked it into his mouth as he took his piece of pineapple and unconsciously rubbed it all over her. He moved to the other breast that was getting cold with the juice on it. He warmed it up with his hot mouth as he rubbed juice on the one he just abandoned.

He grabbed another piece and trailed down to her navel. He squeezed the pineapple above her belly button and then dipped his tongue in to lap up the juice. He squeezed some more in there and then placed his whole mouth over her belly button and sucked out the juice using a gentle pressure.

He hadn't even been above her for very long, but she was already done with the teasing and playing. She grabbed his short hair and pulled him up, begging him, "Please, Booth, just fuck me. I need you inside me, now!"

She claimed his lips hungrily as he did as she wished and shifted her hips to a better angle and she brought her legs up around his waist. Not a second later, he was encased inside her, thrusting gently at first in order to make sure that the condom was well lubricated before fucking her silly on the slab.

As he moved inside of her, a slight burn crept upon her sex.

Pineapple juice.

They had forgotten that she had thrown a few pieces that touched the condom and now the acidic juices were touching her vagina. It didn't burn so bad that it was uncomfortable; if anything, it actually heightened her senses.

"Why have we never… had sex up here… before? Jesus! Christ!" Booth growled.

"I… oh god. I have no idea! Maaaaybeee, because we spend… most of our time at your place."

"You said you like it there."

"I doooo. Ohmygod! It'sssss cozy! Oh, god, harder." She groaned.

He sped up, thrusting harder, "Like this?"

She groaned in approval.

"You like that? I'm going to make you cum so hard."

Their sweaty bodies were sticking together from the salty perspiration building up on their bodies and the sticky sweet juice of the pineapple.

"Ssssoooo… closssse," Brennan hissed, out of breath from her efforts to contribute from below.

He was right there on the precipice and now that he knew she was right there as well, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Let go, baby," he ground out between his gritted teeth.

His words caused major explosions to ripple through her body. As she shuddered beneath him, Booth lengthened and poured into the condom. He kept moving for as long as he could stand to, to heighten the pleasure and draw it out since overall the sex didn't last very long.

He tried to roll over where he wouldn't crush her by landing on her after his arms gave out, but remembered what a drop to the floor that would be at the last second and landed on her anyway.

"Umph."

"Sorry," he gasped his apology.

"Don't worry about it. You aren't that heavy, and I would rather be crushed by you than have you plummet to the floor and break something or put you out of sexual commission for a while."

"Good to know that you don't want me to get hurt so that you can continue to have sex with me."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, that isn't the only reason, but it was the only one that came to my mind right that second. You try being fucked by you and then try thinking afterward. It's very difficult, Booth."

They both laid there contently for a few minutes regaining their breathing patterns and strength to move.

"Booth, you're sticky."

"And you aren't?"

"Well, yeah, but—just please get off of me, if you can peel your skin from mine. I need a shower."

"_We_ need a shower."

"Together?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

**Now for the drawing of the next food from the bowl of ideas. The next food is...**

**Watermelon!**

**AND**

**EMILY**

**DESCHANNEL**

**IS**

** THE**

**MOST**

**ADORABLE**

**PREGNANT**

**PERSON**

**EVER!**

**XOXO,  
CrayonClown  
**


	4. Watermelon

**Back with another dish of smutty fun. This one is REALLY M, and I don't mean just a little bit. This one may be a bit more graphic and vulgar than others. I guess that might just depend on your personal preference or idea of what is graphic or not. Still, absolutely no one below 18. Please.**

* * *

**Watermelon **

"I'm sorry Parker couldn't come visit you this weekend. I know how much it means to you when you get to spend time with him," Brennan said as she gently splashed water around her while she lounged on a floatation mat wearing a deep purple bikini that left Booth having to concentrate on other things so that he didn't openly appreciate her form too much. He was currently cutting some watermelon for them to snack on.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I wish he could be here. I always think of Parker when we use your pool. It just isn't the same without him. Not since he starting asking the women in my life to sex me up so he could get a pool."

"I can't believe you didn't just ask him _why_ he was asking. Then maybe he wouldn't have asked all of us. It would have saved you from worrying so much."

Brennan pulled herself up and out of the pool and walked over to where Booth sat at a table. They'd had a long week and were spending some time together on this hot and sticky Saturday since Booth didn't have Parker, nor did he have access to a pool.

"I didn't care why he was asking, Bones; the point is that an eight year old has no business knowing whether his dad is getting some or not."

"I thought you said that it was some gender role thing."

"No, that's what Sweets said."

"You talked to Sweets about this? You were better off just asking Parker in the first place."

"Tell me about it."

Booth took a healthy bite of watermelon and closed his eyes to savor the juices, but mostly to keep from staring at his partner's wet glistening body.

"Wait, Booth the seeds!"

"Too late, Bones," Booth said through a juicy mouthful. He swallowed, "Are you afraid a watermelon is going to grow in my tummy?"

"What? No, that's ridiculous. Although, mom used to tell Russ the same thing to get him to spit the seeds out. I don't understand the necessity to tell a scary lie to a child to deter certain behaviors."

Booth took another bite, seeds and all. He swished it around in his mouth for a second, and Brennan made a face at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Loading up."

He took another bite.

"What?" She asked.

He held up a finger, telling her to hold on as he did the same thing as before.

"Booth, what are you doing? Are you swallowing the seeds because while the growing in your stomach is a myth, it really isn't all that healthy to your digestive tract. Our bodies are unable to process the…"

Booth shook his head no, that he wasn't swallowing them.

"Then what are you doing?"

Booth smiled slightly as he prepared himself.

"Ready. Aim. Fire!" He yelled through the mouthful of seeds he'd gathered. Then he started spitting them out at her.

The seeds flew from his mouth and a few bounced off of her chest and shoulders before she got up and ran from him. He chased her around the pool, getting several disgruntled looks from the other guests at the pool as they whizzed by.

She rounded the table and he stood on the opposite side taunting her to go one way or the other. He centered himself and concentrated as he tried to spit one all the way across the table. It pelted her in the stomach right above the navel.

"BOOTH! STOP!" She shrieked.

He ran out of ammo quickly, and was forced to stop.

"Booth, that is gross. If you're going to shoot _anything_ out of your body at me, I wouldn't want it to be _that_!"

_This would be that moment in a movie where a sound rip is played and everyone freezes and stares on in disbelief at something that has just been revealed._

Booth had been taking another bite of watermelon as she said that to gear up for another round, and he froze with wide eyes and watermelon juice dripping down his face and off of his chin.

_No way did she just say what he thought she said._

"Care to repeat that?" He asked with darkening chocolate eyes.

"No, not really. You _heard_ me." Then she went on as if everything was normal. She grabbed herself a piece of the watermelon and sat on a lounge chair, taking a careful bite to avoid eating the seeds and to avoid the river of juice that came with each bite.

_Get a grip, Seeley. Maybe she didn't mean it how it sounded. You know how she can be._

She glanced over at him as he continued eating his watermelon.

Brennan's heart sped up as she realized that she had _really_ said that aloud instead of in her head, where she'd wanted it to stay.

He was watching her and she was watching him. She watched as the juices dripped from his chin and squirted around him when he ate the watermelon. She watched the juice drip down his chin and onto his bare tanned chest. She watched as the rivulets of juice dripped down over his pecks and down his abs before being soaked up by the material gathered at his narrow hips.

Her teeth, tongue, and lips worked around the flesh her own watermelon to expertly remove the seeds, unlike he'd been doing before. She was trying so hard to concentrate on the watermelon.

She caught his eyes.

He made a slurping sound, and she'd had enough.

She dropped her watermelon and grabbed their things, and she grabbed his arm, knocking away his watermelon as she beckoned him to come with her because as she put it, "that talented mouth had something else to eat."

Booth could not believe what was happening to him at that moment.

_It's another brain tumor, right? There's no way in Hell, Bones just said that and meant it like…_that_!_

_Holy shit!_

Was she going to suck him dry and let him shoot her with that something else from his body she referred to earlier? She had really said that, right?

_Holy Mother of God!_

Was his Bones going to let him return the favor and eat her pussy? That's certainly what it seemed. Surely, he didn't mistake two innuendos in a row.

She was the oblivious one in this partnership, not him.

He knew she could be clueless at times, but damn, there was no way that wasn't deliberate, and Booth didn't believe in coincidences.

Okay, okay; Booth didn't believe in coincidences _in a murder investigation_, but if he wasn't careful Bones was going to unintentionally kill him dead from words and thoughts alone.

_Holy fuck!_

He was growing so hard so fast that it was getting hard to walk.

They'd passed many other residents on the way up to her apartment with Booth strategically placing himself behind Brennan's purple bikini clad body to avoid the awkward "pervert" stare from the other people that was sure to come due to his current state of arousal.

He'd only had one thing going for him. He hadn't been in the pool yet, so his swimming trunks weren't wet and clinging to his body, making the situation worse.

Regardless of comfort, they both ran through her building to get to her apartment. Actually, it was more like Brennan was dragging Booth as he flailed his limbs to keep up with her run. He was sure that if she didn't practically have him by the balls at the moment, he'd still be standing back at the pool, drooling and dumbly staring off into space.

She dragged him onto the elevator, and waited for the doors to shut before dropping to her knees right in front of Booth. She had already whipped him out of his trunks when he stopped her.

"Bones, I'm really looking forward to this, but we need to wait. I am not going to get caught getting pleasured on an elevator in your building!"

"Don't worry, it'll just be a…preview. I just need a taste."

"Boooones! Oh, Jeeez-usss. Holy fuck!" Booth's knees nearly buckled as she closed her hot mouth around the head of his cock.

She grinned and teased the tip of his cock, lightly, with her teeth.

"S-sto-stop," Booth finally got the word out, albeit embarrassingly weak and squeaky, as the elevator dinged their arrival on her floor.

She tucked him back in, gave him a little pat, and stood back up to his level with a wicked grin while licking her lips.

"Boothy," she said of his taste.

The doors opened, and this time he grabbed her and dragged her the rest of the way to her door.

He slammed the door shut behind them and swooped her up and took her into her bedroom, a place he'd only been a few times to bring her soup when she was sick or to help her before that when Howard Epps had broken into her apartment and tried to go after her.

He dropped her on the bed and she giggled.

Bones fucking giggled!

He'd never heard such a delightful sound from that woman. He vowed from then on to make that happen as much as humanly possible.

He brought his hands to the ties at her hips on the purple bikini bottoms she wore.

"Are you sure, about this, Bones, because I'm an all or nothing kinda guy and you know that. Once this happens there's _no_ going back."

"Booth! Just cross the damn line, already! I did, and don't tell me it didn't leave you wanting to erase the line completely."

"Line?"

"After Epps poisoned Cam and you broke up with her to keep her safe, you said that there was a line, that certain people just shouldn't date because—"

"Oh, I did say that, didn't I? That was pretty dumb of me. Okay, consider the line gone." He tugged the strings and pulled the material from around her hips.

She helped him remove her top.

He sat back and appreciated her body, this time without worry of being caught.

"God, you're hot, Bones. So beautiful," he said as he lunged forward catching himself before landing on her.

She stared into his eyes. "Booth, as a male, you're genetically encoded to be attracted to an ideal female specimen of our species. It is unnecessary to tell me I'm beautiful, as I know that an alpha male of your physical and intellectual status would not settle for anything less than the best possible choice of a mate. Which tells me that—"

He placed a finger on her lips. "You talk too much."

He brought his face up to hers and gazed into her eyes. His eyes twinkled as he turned up his charm, "but the whole squint thing, it's just another thing I lo—" He cut himself off, realizing that she may not be ready for the L word in any capacity.

"That you what, Booth?" Her eyes begged him to continue. Maybe she couldn't be as liberal with the concept of love as he could, but that is truly one of the things she _loved_ about him. His devotion and loyalty regarding his beliefs and love. She knew he was about to say the word _love_, and she didn't want him to censor himself because she wasn't likely to do the same. Her eyes begged him to continue.

Reading her like an open book, he continued, "It's one of the things I _love_ about you."

She nodded and returned his smile. "Now, no more talking. Your mouth has some business to take care of."

He chuckled at her demanding and desperate tone.

Before getting right down to what she wanted, he brought their lips together in a hot passionate kiss.

"No turning back, Bones."

"No turning back," she repeated as he moved his head lower trailing his hot open mouth down her chest. He stopped briefly to appreciate her breasts and nipples. Seeley Booth was a boob man after all, so he couldn't pass up the small detour on his way down to the Promised Land.

He dipped his tongue in and out of her navel suggestively a few times before trailing even lower. The sensation on her lower abdomen tickled her slightly, eliciting another round of small giggles from her. The sound caused Booth to smile as he kissed around her hipbones and crept lower.

She spread her legs and welcomed him to the Promised Land with an impatient shove from her hand to the back of his head, sending his lips crashing down right onto her pussy.

Seeley Booth had found the Holy Grail.

He moaned in delight at her musky scent and taste. She had been buttery wet before he'd even reached his target.

Hey licked and slurped at her juices just as he had the watermelon juices as he teased her folds and most sensitive areas with his tongue and teeth. He leaned back a second as Brennan toyed with the hair on his head. He blew cool air on her before covering it once more with his hotter than fire mouth.

She whimpered and flooded his mouth at the sensation. He inserted two fingers and curled them up to tease her g-spot. The nearly instant flutters around his fingers told him she was so close already and he was just beginning, so he backed off slightly wanting to prolong the build to her delight.

She immediately growled her disapproval.

"Why did you stop?"

"I didn't stop."

"You might as well have."

"I just want to extend your pleasure."

"Do it later. I need a release now. I need a release like Charlie Sheen needs rehab."

"You know who Charlie Sheen is?" He laughed at the absurdity and continued to tease her labia with his fingers.

"Who doesn't? Besides, you and Angela make enough "winning" jokes that I felt it necessary to find out what was so funny. Now can you please stop talking?"

He dove right back in with his mouth and swirled his tongue around her clitoris. Doing as she asked, he gave her what she wanted.

He took his fingers back up to her g-spot and brought her back up to the threshold of a climax faster than she'd even been before.

There was no way she was ever going to be satisfied with anyone else ever again. She was sure of it, and they had barely done anything.

She quaked beneath his face and her back arched up off the bed and her thighs tightened and locked around his head as she crossed her ankles behind his neck and wailed his full name.

He couldn't really breathe, but he figured if he suffocated, then he'd have died the happiest man on earth.

She kept her thighs tensed against him until the waves of pleasure started to dissipate.

When she finally released him from her grip, he felt lightheaded and completely dizzy at the sensation of having caused her to flood his mouth with her juices, of having her scent wash over him and linger on his face as he looked up over her abdomen with the most lopsided drunk smile she'd ever seem from him. He felt positively intoxicated from the experience.

She took advantage of his stunned state and hauled him up to lay next to her. He willingly complied and she fused her mouth to his as she tugged to free Booth of his swimming trunks.

She made a slight face at her own taste. She'd never been a fan of tasting herself on a man's lips. However, her essence mixed with Booth's saliva had an appeal to her that she'd never before experienced. It wasn't at all unpleasant.

"Ready to have the favor returned, Agent Booth. I seem to remember you enjoying your sneak preview in the elevator," she nipped at his bottom lip and dipped lower. She hovered over him as she straddled his waist. Their sexes being ground together created a delicious friction, her swaying breasts hung down, and her nipples skimmed the bare skin of his chest. She playfully sucked and nipped at his skin all the way down from his neck to the hard lines of his narrowed hips.

"I do _love_ that you have minimal chest hair."

"I'm highly evolved," he said, just as he had to Hodgins that year he'd had to be stripped down at Christmas because he was covered in Santa goop.

"I was happy to learn when I stripped you down to collect evidence that you didn't shave or wax, or at least that's what I gathered from your same statement to Hodgins."

"Nope, nothing artificial about Seeley Booth. What you see is what you get."

"The visual stimulation is quite extraordinary and pleasing. I've always thought you were nice to look at. You really do have excellent structure and symmetry that rivals very few other males of our species.

"Bones, you just called me one of the hottest men alive. Right?"

"In the vernacular, yes," she told him just before grabbing hold of his scrotum with one hand and running the other the length of the shaft pulling a deep moan from Booth.

She ran her fingers over one particularly sensitive area along the glans as she gave a few good tugs while still playing around with his balls.

Once again, Booth felt like he couldn't breathe. Booth could barely find his voice to warm her, "Bones, don't expect… me to last very long if you're… going to keep doing that. It's been a while, okay? Just go a little… easier."

She removed her hand from his scrotum and tucked her hair behind her ears and then decided to get up for a second, which momentarily confused Booth.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get something to tie my hair back with, and you can have a little bit of time to come down some before we continue."

"Not likely, you've had me hard for years, Bones."

Booth could hear her also rummaging through a drawer next to her bed.

"Good idea, Bones. I didn't even think about protection."

"Oh, this isn't a condom," she said checking something. She flipped a switch at the bottom and it came to life. "Good." She switched it back off for now.

_I'm glad I remembered to replace the batteries._

"Bones, we need a condom. I won't have sex with you unless I know that there is no chance of having another accident. I love Parker, but I'm not ready to have another child out of wedlock."

"Relax, Booth. I'm on the pill, and I assumed we were both clean. There's no need. Anyways, I have an oral favor to return before we do that."

"Oh. Then what the hell are you doing?"

She walked back over to the bed and flipped the switch again on the small silver cylindrical object in her hand and Booth could hear the buzzing this time.

"What is that? Bones, you are not going to use a vibrator on me!"

"Booth, relax! You are always so tense about everything. Considering the activities we are engaging in, I figured that you would loosen up your Puritanical tendencies just a bit." She shut the Silver Bullet off. "Maybe we should just settle with a full body message."

"What? No, you're going to finish what you started six years ago. I've had a hard on around you ever since I met you. Just…what are you going to do with the vibrator?"

"I'm just going to enhance your sensations a little bit."

"No inserting that thing where _things_ aren't meant to be inserted. Got it?"

"Of course, I had no intention of doing _that_."

She positioned herself so that she could lightly play with his penis to see it he'd come down any since she left him. He had, but he still needed a little bit of time or all of the fun would be over entirely too quickly.

"Besides, Booth, anal play does not turn me on. I don't see the appeal in stretching out your anus beyond the point that it is really meant to be stretched." Booth laid back, listening with horror, but damn his morbid curiosity of what she was saying and his penchant for her squinty talk. He made no effort to stop her. "Prolonged and repeated abuse of the sphincter muscle can lead to anal-rectal trauma, fissures, prolapse, exacerbated hemorrhoids, and anal seepage."

"Okay, wow, Bones. Are you done? Because now that I'm completely flaccid, I find that I'd like to find some way to erase that conversation completely from my memory."

"I think I know a way to do that." The seductress that he'd seen in her Roxy character had all of the sudden come out to play.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do, baby?"

"For one, if you use that infantile moniker again, you'll be castrated and you'll forever be singing soprano. And as for what I'm going to do, you'll just have to sit back and relax and see what happens."

She placed the Silver Bullet on the bed within her reach.

Booth had his head tilted back so he couldn't see what his Bones was doing, so when she all of the sudden took his shaft all the way into her mouth, he gasped his surprise and his eyes rolled back at the initial contact.

"Oh shit. Oh God. Ahhh."

Brennan took her time coating his entire length with her saliva for ample lubrication so that she could play with him freely without worry.

When she was done, she took in just his head and sucked lightly. She swirled her tongue around and around his tip. She let him pop out of her mouth for a second before placing a tiny kiss at the very tip. Then she took him all in and started bobbing up and down while she pumped slightly at the bottom of his shaft where she couldn't reach with her mouth.

Booth brought his hand to the back of her head, guiding her lightly. She flicked his hand away indicating that she didn't like to feel forced. When he placed his hand back on her head, it was to run his ringers through her ponytail. She didn't mind that so much.

When she heard his breathing patterns start to change dramatically, she reached over to grab the Silver Bullet. She flipped it on and placed it at the base of his penis right between his shaft and scrotum.

The new chorus of moans and grunts from Booth alerted her to his extreme appreciation of the new sensation. She knew that it was unlikely that he'd ever felt this particular pleasure before, and she was delighted to know that she could be the first to provide him with such.

They both knew they each had quite extensive sexual histories, so they also knew they would have to find firsts for each and discover their preferences together.

_Together._

_Finally._

Neither knew it, but they were both thinking the exact same thing.

He was getting very close and she could tell so rather than trying to extend his pleasure she gave him what he needed. There would be time later for stamina and prolonged lovemaking.

She tightened her mouth around him and added a little more suction while pumping her mouth around him faster.

His hips had been moving to meet her mouth's movements and as he gave way to his orgasm, he suddenly stilled and his entire body quivered. It hit him full on like a Mack truck. He gripped the sheets as if his life depended on it and his abdominal muscles rippled with tension as he gave way to his release and shot his steaming hot semen into her mouth.

She swallowed what she could but ended up dripping with it, and he was still coming when she released him from her mouth. She pumped him a few more times using his ejaculate as lube so that he could finish shooting his load onto her. The vibrator lay between his legs, abandoned as she continued to lightly work him down from his climax. He'd completely collapsed back against the pillows and his breathing was so heavy that at first she thought that he might be hyperventilating.

She climbed up beside him and draped herself across his expanding and contracting chest, the sheen of sweat on their bodies providing an excellent friction between their bare skins.

"Oh my God, Bones. I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life."

"I don't have anything to compare your previous ejaculations to, but I'm sure you're right. My own orgasm was quite spectacular, just as I knew it would be. You made me quite jealous of that watermelon you were eating, you know."

"I'm glad that something finally kicked one of us into gear, Bones," Booth said, still out of breath and with his eyes shut. "I think I'm going to need a little bit, here Bones. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"I understand. Just sleep for now. We'll just both sleep and then wake up ready for more."

"I like that idea."

"Me, too, Booth. A whole lot _more_."

And they both knew that she was referring to a whole lot more than the promise of just that night.

* * *

**Next one: Wedding Cake**

**I'm still up for suggestions to go into the hat if you have any.**

**XOXO  
CrayonClown  
**


	5. Wedding Cake 1

**This is sort of a two-parter. Each one could be read alone, but they do go together. I will have the other one posted probably by the end of the day. Maybe. Don't hold me to it, but feel free to nag me about it.  
**

**This one has a brief mention of wedding cake and plays no actual part in the smut.**

*****Spoilers for season 6 finale*****

* * *

Wedding Cake #1

After baby Michael was born, Angela and Jack had decided that they wanted to do a real wedding so all of their friends could attend the renewal of their vows.

The decision was made as they sat in the hospital room while Angela nursed her newborn. She mused that she felt bad that their jailhouse marriage had excluded all of their wonderful friends. She was happy to have all of their support for the birth of their son, and she told Jack that as happy as she was that they got married, she said the one thing she would change was that she wanted those supportive friends to have witnessed that day.

As they were cutting the cake at their reception, Booth and Brennan sat back at their table, discretely holding hands under the table as they watched the happy couple. Brennan was a little over three months pregnant now, but they had not yet told anyone of their relationship or the baby. Timing just hadn't been right.

After Brennan had first told Booth, they didn't want to take away from the fact that Jack and Angela just had a baby by telling their news right away after Michael was born. Plus there was always the chance of miscarriage in the first trimester. And now that period was coming to an end soon and Brennan would start showing soon as well. Once again, they found themselves in a position where they didn't want to steal their friends "thunder" by dropping this news on everyone.

They both laughed as cake and icing was smeared on their friends' faces.

"While I still don't see much point for this ceremony, they look really happy."

"They are. They just renewed their vows for each other. They just showed all of their friends their commitment to each other. This is a very happy day for them."

"Are we happy?" Brennan bit her lip.

Booth answered immediately. "Very."

"Do you…" She trailed off, trying to find the words.

"Do you want to dance with me?" She chickened out.

Booth looked around to all of the people getting up to get their share of cake and looked to the empty dance floor. The music had started back up after Jack and Angela had sat down at the round table across from Booth and Brennan.

"Sure, Bones."

He stood and let her hook her arm through his to guide her to the dance floor. He knew this dance would probably out them as a couple. They had decided not to hide it anymore, but they also didn't feel like an announcement was necessary. They would be making a different announcement soon enough. Booth just hoped that people wouldn't make a big deal out of the change between them, because really the only thing different was the physical relationship and the baby on the way. And those things were theirs.

They were still themselves. They still bantered, bickered, solved crimes, spent about the same amount of time together. Okay, so that last one changed a little, too. They had legitimate sleepovers now. No more "let's do paperwork in the middle of the night over takeout" bullshit excuses to spend more time together. So they spent nearly all of their time together, with the exception of the time they spent at their respective offices.

So regardless of stealing the limelight with their new relationship, which would happen soon no matter what anyway, and regardless of the whispers and stares he knew would happen, Booth danced closely with his girl at their best friends' wedding.

He wrapped his arms around her and she took full advantage of his warm embrace pulling her close. Neither left room for the Holy Spirit as they danced to the soft melodies and harmonies of the jazz being played in the background.

"So are you going to ask me what you really wanted to ask, or did you really want to dance while everyone else got cake?" He whispered into her ear.

The question affected her rhythm as they swayed to the music, but she didn't pull back. She took a deep breath and Booth took at as a good sign to just be patient as she came up with words to vocalize her question.

"Do you think they are happier married than they were just being a couple?"

"I don't have any experience in that area, Bones."

Brennan pulled her head back from his chest to look sympathetically at him. A few strands of her hair caught the stubble of his chin, and he helped smooth it back down for her.

He smiled a smile that showed her he knew that she was thinking of his past marriage proposals and there was a silent agreement to leave those out of this conversation as much as possible. As far as he knew, this wasn't about them. This was about Jack and Angela.

"But, Bones, Angela and Hodgins are different. They went from getting married to trying to get Angela a divorce to trying to work past some stuff, they broke up, Angela was with a… with a, you know, a woman for a while, she slept with Hodgins to break her celibacy, and then went out with Wendell, had a pregnancy scare, and went from amicable tolerance of Hodgins to marrying him in jail. And now they have a kid and just renewed their vows. If you're trying to compare their lives and draw parallels, that isn't going to happen here."

"I guess not."

"If you have something you want to ask, I would like it if you would just be yourself and ask me directly what you want to ask."

"Okay." She chewed her bottom lip, and he took his finger and gently removed her lip from between her teeth. She smiled a shy smile, "Do you think we would be happier if we were married?"

"Bones, are you happy?"

"You can't answer my question with a…" She looked into his serious warm brown eyes. "Yes, I'm very happy."

"Do you think that a piece of paper that legally declares us together in the eyes of the law, and in my case, God… Do you think that would change how you feel about me? About our baby? About us?"

"Honestly, no."

"Honestly, me either. There's no way I could feel any differently towards our life and family that we are forming together. I can be excited about it, but that doesn't change how I _feel_ about it, about you, about the baby. I'm happy; you're happy. That's all that matters."

"But you would prefer marriage over just living together." It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah, I would, but, Bones, I would be fine if we never got married."

"Do you remember when I told my cousin, Margaret, that I had never found a reason to get married?"

"Yeah."

"What if I say that I found my reason?"

They stopped dancing and pulled apart so he could assess her body language more clearly.

Didn't she start this conversation off by saying that she still saw no point in such a ceremony?

"I—I" Booth stammered, unable to form words.

"I want our child to have everything Parker never had the chance to have. A mom and dad who are happily married, to each other. Parker would reap the benefits of the stability when he is with us as well. That right there is enough of a reason for me, but the other part is just _you_. You are willing to give up something you've probably always thought you would do. Something that you'd been taught, through your Catholic upbringing and from society, of your gender role, morals and place in society. You were willing to live in sin with me, _for me_, if that meant keeping me in your life. For you to disregard something you believed in so strongly _for me_… I don't want you to resent me for it."

"Never, Bones. I could never resent you. For anything."

"Could we compromise? No big wedding. Just a few witnesses and a J. P."

"Bones, did you just ask me to marry you?"

Of course he should have known she wouldn't answer that question directly.

"I know you, Booth. I knew this would be something you wanted, but I didn't want you to keep wondering and worrying about asking me. I know that after… you know… twice. I just, I wanted to put the outcome in your hands for a change. I can't run or say no if I'm the one asking the question. And I know that's what you are afraid of, and why you probably haven't asked me already."

"Can I be honest?"

"Are you going to say no?" She looked crestfallen.

"What? NO! I just, uh," Booth reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "I was going to ask you later tonight." He paused. "Do you mind?"

She was silent but shook her head with tears in her eyes as she saw the tiny blue box. Then she muttered, "Alpha male," as he got down on one knee and he shrugged.

Several gasps could be heard around the room as people no longer tried to keep their observation of the couple on the dance floor discrete.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"You're right. Only the best for me."

By this time the entire banquet room at the Jeffersonian had gotten still and quiet except for the soft easy jazz still playing. There were murmurs and whispering all around them.

Booth took a deep breath and he gently flipped the lid on the box revealing a simple round modest sized diamond on a shiny platinum band. "Marry me?" It came out as almost a hoarse emotional whisper as tears threatened his eyes.

"I will," she nodded.

He placed the ring on her left hand and then placed a soft kiss over where the ring lay on her finger.

He stood and pulled her into a tearful kiss.

People around them clapped softly and exchanged their glee.

They pulled apart and looked around shyly at their friends as they went back to cake. There would be questions to answer, but right now, it was their moment to just be.

They danced even closer than they had been for a few moments more.

"What do you say we get out of here, Bones?"

"Um, Booth, the baby would like some cake first."

"Right."

Everyone had seemed to sense the need for privacy from the couple. No one had said anything or questioned them until they had taken their seats, with their cake, at the large head table with Jack and Angela and all of their closest colleagues and random wedding party family members.

"Congratulations, Sweetie. I don't know what you guys said out there, but that looked like the most romantic thing I've ever seen," Angela gushed.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant; aren't you?" Cam jokingly asked.

"Who told you?" Brennan gaped at her boss.

"Good one, Bones. She didn't actually _know_ you're pregnant. She was joking."

"Well, I could have assumed she was playing along, but _you_ confirmed it, big guy." Cam said. "Wow! So this is for real. It isn't some joke or something?"

"C'mon, Cam, Bones doesn't play along with anything. You know that."

"Bren!" Angela called out to her friend across the table. "Is this true? Are you pregnant?" She asked with the same twinkle and wonder in her eyes as when Brennan had first told her she'd gotten into bed with Booth.

Angela only had knowledge of that night and was unaware of the budding relationship, so all of this was a surprise, even to her.

"I—yes," she blushed, adorably.

Booth leaned in and kissed her temple reassuringly, telling her silently, _see, the world is not ending, the sky isn't falling, and everything will be okay._

"You guys are so backwards," Jack managed to comment about their relationship.

"But… I'm facing forward," Brennan replied with a frown.

"Tell me about it," Booth replied to Jack. "You saw the proposal I gave, but you didn't hear her ask me first."

"Dude! Seriously?" Sweets finally found his tongue. Then he muttered something about needing to drink less at parties because he was losing his touch and he should have seen this coming. Then he started rambling about how his book may not have been total crap after all.

"Ange, we're sorry to have made such a scene at your reception," Booth apologized.

"Are you kidding me? This is the best wedding gift on the planet! Now let me see the ring, Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed as she pulled Brennan's hand, fork and all across the table. The fork landed with a clatter as Brennan protested that she was eating that. "It's _gorgeous_!"

Brennan blushed when she realized that all of the fuss was over her ring, but she still very much wanted to just get back to her cake. "Yes, Booth has very good taste. Can I have my fork back, please?" She asked as the artist let go of her hand.

.

Booth pulled up outside her apartment and parked the car for her to get out.

"Come up with me?" She asked.

"I would come up with you, but…" He trailed off motioning to the sleeping boy in his backseat.

He had swung by Rebecca's after the reception to go pick his son up for his weekend.

"Right." Her face took on a pout. Then she brightened again after a few moments, "Bring him with you. Stay."

"Bones, I don't think—"

"I know you're thinking that Rebecca wouldn't approve of a sleepover at someone else's house, but I'm not just someone else. I'm not a stranger to Parker. I'm not just a woman you happen to be sleeping with. I'm… going to be your wife. Stay, please."

"Okay." He pulled the car into a more permanent parking space and he carried his sleeping son up the stairs.

Brennan unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"He can have the guestroom. It's a wreck with all of the stuff I've bought to turn it into a nursery, but the bed is still set up in there. Oh! Wait." She seemed to be rethinking the situation. "If he wakes up and sees all of the baby stuff…"

"Yeah. I'll just put him on the couch. Then I can move the stuff from there into your bedroom."

"Okay. That'll be fine."

.

Once Parker had been tucked into their cleaned up guestroom, the newly engaged couple locked the door of the bedroom and tucked themselves into bed and each other.

"I think I'm starting to show." Brennan said as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Booth's neck. "You could kind of see it when I was wearing the dress I was wearing today."

"Show me." Booth breathed into her ear.

She untangled herself and turned on the bedside lamp. She lifted her tank up to just below her breasts and laid back flat. "See?" She pointed to the barely noticeable roundness.

"Maybe a little," he agreed with a smile.

"Well here, feel it. You can definitely feel the firmness." She grabbed his hand in a gesture very similar to how Angela had grabbed her hand earlier in an effort to see her ring. She placed it right over her lower abdomen and pushed around with his finger tips.

"Yeah. I feel it."

He let his hand abandon her stomach and she didn't feel the absence long as he brought his head down to her exposed skin and placed soft, warm kisses all around.

She hadn't even noticed him remove her panties as he showed his affection for her and the life they created together. And she barely registered that he'd raised her shirt up as his face made its way up to just under her breasts, lightly teasing the skin and then finally inching up higher up one of her soft mounds of tissue. But when he went to lift the tank off of her, she stopped him.

"Booth, Parker is here. We shouldn't…"

"Parker is asleep. I can be quiet. Can you?"

"Not usually," she said in honesty.

And didn't he know that as a fact! She was a very vocal lover, but even more so now that she had pregnancy hormones flooding her system, causing a higher degree of sensitivity to all sexual stimuli.

"It's time to practice, or we'll never get to be intimate after the baby is born."

She helped him remove her tank by lifting up slightly, and when he'd hovered above her, she noticed that he'd already somehow removed his boxers as well, leaving them both completely skin to skin.

He reached down between them and slid a single finger along her wet folds. He dipped the finger inside of her, gathering her own moisture before he brushed his finger tip along and around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

She let out a hum and a shaky breath at the light contact.

"Booth…"

She was already begging and he'd barely gotten started.

"Patience, Bones."

"The more you tease me, the louder I'll be," she countered.

He responded by immediately dipping two fingers inside her and starting to stroke her g-spot.

She had to place her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out, but Booth took her hand away and quickly covered her mouth with his to muffle her squeals of delight.

She somehow managed to reach between them and grab him, and he took his mouth from hers, shaking his head, "Okay, okay! I get it. I'm ready, too."

She effortlessly positioned him and he shoved forward, entering her in one smooth stroke.

"Oh, Bones, so… ah."

"It would be even better if you would move."

"You're assuming that I _can_ move and not… lose control."

He moved, experimentally, and began to find a rhythm as they both adjusted to each other. Booth was nearly overwhelmed by the contractions of her inner walls from when he was fingering her.

Booth avoided putting any pressure on her breasts or playing with them roughly with his hands. They'd been temporarily deemed off limits until the tenderness subsided, which was a shame, really, because when it came down to it, Seeley J. Booth was a boob man.

"Temperance…" he croaked out in a deep growl.

They both moved sensually in each other's arms. The movements languid and relaxed. Neither of them were in a hurry, now that they were joined, partly in an effort to not make too much noise, but also because they wanted to draw it out and make it last.

Booth worshiped her with his mouth as he moved above her. He trailed kisses and light suctions along the columns of her neck, marking her on occasion.

Brennan tried to hook her leg around to get leverage to flip them, but Booth anticipated her movement and blocked her efforts as he kept his hips moving going steady and deliberate.

He saw her beautiful "I'm about to shatter in your arms" face as he felt her internal muscles start to grip him tighter and faster, causing him to unconsciously speed his movements up and bringing him closer as well.

He bit her earlobe lightly and exhaled his love for her in her ear, "I love you, Bones. So, so much," as he nuzzled his nose to the side of her face and into her hair.

"I… reciprocate the affection. Very… much."

"Squint," he rolled his eyes, but grinned into her neck nonetheless. "I understand if you cannot fully tell me with the actual words yet. I know how you feel about me."

"Cocky," it was her turn to roll her eyes, then she showed him her gratitude, "Thank you… for understanding. It's not that I don't; trust me. I just… it's hard to expose myself that much."

"I know, baby; I know."

"I'll take your last name if you never call me baby again."

"You will?"

"Of course. I was going to anyway because I want all of us to share the same surname as part of the stability that I want for our child and Parker, but if it'll also keep you from calling me baby…victory, victory."

"_Win, win_, is what you mean, and… deal," he said as her orgasm put an end to their hasty conversation.

He covered her mouth with his to muffle her cries and apparently his own as the pleasure washed over both of them in waves.

They whispered to each other and made promises for their life together as a family as they brought each other down from the mountaintops of their personal heaven that only the two of them were able to share in.

* * *

**So this time the wedding cake wasn't theirs. Now that you know they are getting married, it is safe to assume the next wedding cake will be their own. :)**

**XOXO,  
CrayonClown  
**


	6. Wedding Cake 2

Wedding Cake 2

It had been placed on the counter of the shiny clean kitchen of their home to thaw for their first wedding anniversary.

Mrs. Booth thought it was a ridiculous notion, but sentimental traditionalist, Mr. Booth, deemed it necessary along with showering her with all kinds of other romantic gestures throughout the day while their little girl was with Jack and Angela for a sleepover play date with their son, Michael.

Their first wedding anniversary.

Just two short years ago, neither of them thought they would ever make it this far.

Booth was with Hannah, and he was sure that she was the easiest option for him. She was easy to love, easy to live with, and she wanted him. Best of all she was easy to understand. He didn't have to figure her out.

And Brennan.

Well, Brennan was exactly as she always imagined she would be, alone.

Even when they'd burned the dates on the pieces of paper after the huge breakup, they never would have thought they would end up like this. Together, sure. That's what they had both _finally_ admitted that night, that they wanted the same thing at the same time for the first time.

They never imagined they would be married.

Well, Booth had always imagined he would get married, but he'd let go of that vision the night that Hannah turned him down. He'd only gotten it back, resulting from his Catholic morals after discovering that he was once again fathering a child out of wedlock. This bothered him, but he was willing to forego marriage for Bones. He was going to ask, and if she said no, then that was that and they'd pick up as they were. She'd surprised him by asking him in a non-direct way before he even had a chance to.

They never imagined they would _actually_ have a ten month old daughter, _together_.

After their fleeting decisions to have and not have a baby together by artificial insemination, neither of them had brought the subject up again.

They had both thought about it and fantasized about what it would be like, but they were both afraid to bring it back up because they thought the other had completely changed their mind and they both secretly hoped that it would happen the right way.

Two years ago, they would have balked at the idea.

As fate, which didn't seem so ludicrous anymore, would have it, it did happen the right way.

A night of grief, comfort, and love brought them together in the most intimate way, emotionally and physically. News of the conception of their child sealed the deal for them. It brought them together and cemented everything between them.

Seven months into the pregnancy they got married so that when the baby arrived, the parents would be bound together in the eyes of the law—and in Booth's case, God. It also helped establish Booth's parental rights more solidly than when Rebecca had Parker.

Booth had made sure to pull out all the stops for them this night of their first anniversary.

Over the last sixteen months of living together, Brennan had discovered that Booth was an excellent cook. He cooked most of the meals they ate in, and this night was no different. He made her favorite dish, chicken seitan parmesan (and real chicken for himself, thank you very much) with roasted red potatoes and steamed broccoli.

He had set the table with a white tablecloth and tall romantic candles, which his wife did admit was very nice.

The cake had finally thawed completely after their romantic dinner for two in their formal dining room.

Brennan stood to get it, but was stopped, before she could take a step.

"I'll get it," Booth rose and quickly walked into the kitchen, bringing back two small ceramic plates, a couple of their best silver forks and the plate with the top tier from their wedding cake into the dining room. He placed the cake in front of Brennan and set down the plates next to it.

"Want to cut it together?"

"Sure," she said softly.

She stood up next to him with her back into his chest, with the knife in her hand and his hand over hers as they sliced the cake and put a piece on each of their plates.

Booth picked his plate up and turned to walk around to his seat at the table.

"Wait," she smiled at him as she put a small piece on her fork and held it out to him.

He grinned and accepted the bite and then offered her a piece.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, and cautiously accepted the bite.

"Thank you for not smearing it on my face this time."

They shared a quick kiss before Booth put his plate down at his place and poured more champagne for the both of them.

"This is a very good champagne. What is it?"

"Dom Parignon 1966."

"This tastes and _sounds_ expensive."

"Oh yeah. Very."

"How much?"

"I have no idea; I didn't ask."

"What? As tight with money as you are, you didn't ask when you bought this?"

"I didn't buy it. It was a gift from Hodgins."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well did he say anything about it? He must have if you knew it was very expensive, but didn't know the cost."

"He only said that it was on the list of top ten most expensive bottles of wine."

"And you were okay with that?"

"If it came from anyone else, no. But from Hodgins? He's got more money than Bill Gates and Oprah combined. I think he can spare a little for some good champagne for special occasions every once in a while. Besides, it puts some his wealth back out into the economy."

"Still, I'm curious as to how much."

"We can Google it." Booth took his phone out and did a search.

"Holy Jesus! Bones! It's almost two _thousand_ dollars per bottle!"

"That is impressive."

Booth was still standing over by his wife as he did the search. He picked his glass up off of the table and moved to go back to his cake, and she stopped him once more.

"Booth, can we… do that thing where we hook arms and drink?"

"Sure, Bones. Look at you, being all romantic!" He said with an almost Cheshire grin.

She once again joined him standing and they hooked their arms together and took a sip of champagne from their own glasses. Booth managed to spill a little on Brennan's arm and used his mouth to sensually clean it off. He made the gesture more desirable and suave by trailing kisses up her bare arm, across her collarbone and up the column of her neck. He ended at her mouth where he kissed her until she pulled away with desire to finish her cake.

In one smooth move, Booth set his glass down on the table, lifted Brennan slightly and sat in her chair with her on his lap as she giggled and tried to keep her champagne glass upright. Booth took her fork and offered her another small piece of cake. She ate it and then he took a bite of her cake.

She protested, but he assured her that they would share his piece of the cake as well, not to mention they still had about two-thirds of the round top tier left.

They alternated taking bites until her piece was gone, and then she reached across the table and caught the lip of Booth's plate with her fork and drug it across to take turns eating from it as well.

Once they had their fill of cake and champagne, they danced, which led to making out, which led to Brennan removing Booth tie and belt and other clothes flying in all directions and stumbling around as they searched to gain purchase on some sort of surface to brace themselves against.

Gone were the tender moments and romantic gestures, and present were the raging hormones and lust fueled by anticipation of having this night to themselves to celebrate _them_.

They ended up making it only as far as the hallway and braced themselves against the doorjamb of the guest bathroom before deciding that it would be a waste of time to walk the few extra feet to their own bedroom.

They were both mostly naked by then. Brennan still wore a sheer lacy bra and panty set which did nothing to slow Booth down as he ripped the lace away, and he still donned his yellow and green striped socks, which made his footing on the slick hardwood floors something to be wary about.

His mouth attacked her throat leaving teeth marks and hickeys in its wake.

He felt like a teenager again. He always did with Bones.

He palmed each breast with his hands and kissed his way from her mouth down to her chest, leaving a sloppy trail of saliva covering her skin, and the cool air from the vent near them cooled her damp flesh, causing goose bumps to raise all over her body.

Her hands found themselves grasping all over him wherever she could get a good grip. In his hair, at the back of his neck, over the tops of his shoulders (his perfect acromion she'd once said), around his shoulder blades, down his back to the muscles and skin surrounding his sensitive lumbar region, his sides, his rear. Oh, definitely his rear. His ass was probably one of her favorite things about him. The man had a very nice butt.

He had her boobs.

She had his ass.

She worked her fingers in a massaging motion all over his flesh (especially his ass) to bring him as much pleasure from her touch as possible. Since his head was currently buried in the ample flesh of her breast she couldn't reach him with her own mouth.

He reached down and wrapped one of his long arms down around her backside to test her readiness for him. He should have known better. She was always ready.

_Oh, well. Just another excuse to taste her_, he thought as he brought his hand up to his mouth to savor every drop of her that was on his fingertips.

He shifted her and then his hips and guided himself in and she once again pulled him closer with her hands gripping his ass.

Their coupling was frantic and rough. Bordering on unhinged, really. He was about to lose complete control, and she was going to let him.

She enjoyed the raw completely feral and baser side of Seeley Booth. She had always been a fan of uninhibited, but he'd taken that concept to a whole new level.

How could a person be so strong, so masculine, so… almost caveman-like and still be a complete gentleman, gentle, and loving all at the same time?

Seeley Booth could write a book on it.

If someone were to witness what was occurring between them at the moment, they would likely classify it as hostile or barbaric. And maybe it was, on a primitive level, but to them, two alpha individuals—two people who live in a constant banter-bicker mode, constantly striving to make each other better at everything—it's a basic instinct. It's needing and being needed. It's wanting and being wanted. It's loving and being loved. It's trusting and being trusted.

Moments like these were a manifestation of a physical definition of their partnership from over the years.

As he thrust forcefully in and out of her, he kept a constant guard up about her body placement against the wood of the doorjamb. He kept her pinned up and held with one of his arms behind her so that he would not end up bruising her or roughing her up in the process.

His body is the first to give way to the rigorous stimulation. His body went rigid and taut as he stilled his movements when his orgasm hit.

Brennan nibbled on her husband's ear and nudged her face into his neck as his climax subsided.

They both slid down the wall easily, as his socks gave way to the slick surface, into a boneless heap. He's aware that he didn't give her a chance to finish as gloriously as he had. He laid her flat on her back and wasted no time bringing her hips into an angle that gave him easy access to her.

He dove right in, tasting himself on her. It's a taste he could do without, but underlying is the taste of her, and it's a drug to him that he'd do anything to have. Even if it meant going down on her right after he ejaculated into her to get it.

She'd come down after he had reached his climax, so he took his time building her back up to where she was previously.

He slowly stroked her folds with his lips and tongue. He'd lightly flick her tight bundle of nerves with his tongue or his finger. Her flesh was swollen and highly sensitized from the previous activities. It didn't take much effort to build her desire up. He swirled his tongue around her before dipping it inside of her and then repeating the process of swirling and dipping.

Occasionally he would nip lightly at her clitoris. When she started begging for release, he gave in. He pushed one finger in teasing her for a few minutes, and then he added a second. His tongue sped up and the friction and warmth brought her to the brink and then he backed off and then reworked her back up and sent her sailing smooth over the edge with cries of excitement and joy.

After they had finally regained the ability to think, they tried to get up and go to bed, only to find that they couldn't move.

They laughed and Booth joked that he was getting too old for this stuff after which Brennan replied that he should reconsider doing Pilates or Yoga with her as it would be beneficial for his stamina and over flexibility and limberness.

When they could finally move, nearly a half hour later, Booth carried his wife to bed before checking to make sure the doors were locked and everything was put away in the dining room and kitchen.

He headed into their room to find her asleep on top of the covers where he'd left her after redressing her in one of his old t-shirts.

He walked over to her side of the bed with a smirk and he gently lifted her legs and pulled the covers out from underneath her and brought them up around her body. He ran his fingers through her hair lovingly as he brushed it out of her face. He got in bed and shut off the lamp before pulling the covers up around him as well as he tucked her body into his.

He kissed her cheek and gave one last smile as he looked on with amazement at her beautiful face in the moonlight shining in from the window before falling soundly asleep.

* * *

**I think most of you were probably expecting to see their wedding day, but I figured, let's take it further than that. Let's make this another milestone for them. So that's why I chose to do the one year anniversary thing rather than the wedding. **

**Someone asked me in a DM on twitter why I didn't make the cake directly involved in the sex as I have made the food in the previous one-shots in this series. The answer is fairly simple, but has two parts. One, after the feeder/eater case in "The Foot in the Foreclosure" where they find cake in the bedroom with the burned victim, Booth would have an aversion to having any cake in the bedroom. Two,** **wedding cakes/weddings are just topics that I felt deserved a little more class than that.**

**XOXO,**  
**CrayonClown**


	7. Coffee

**This one's not so much a food, nor is it directly related or consumed in any way... You'll see.  
**

**VERY VERY VERY M RATED! Probably even one of my most vulgar pieces. Definitely not for the more sensitive types. Although, I suppose if you've found your way to this collection, you won't mind very much.**

**In that case, enjoy. ;D**

* * *

**Coffee**

Temperance Brennan was working in her office on her book, and was excited to see Booth come in that day. She hoped he was there mostly to see her rather than because the team had a case. Since she was so far along in her pregnancy now, Brennan found it difficult to spend her day chasing down the bad guys with Booth.

Booth came in and saw Brennan typing away at her computer. Even though she knew he was there, she made no acknowledgment of his presence for a few moments as she hurriedly typed what was on her mind so that she didn't lose it when she greeted him.

One thing she hated was being pulled away when the ideas were flowing only to come back later and realize she didn't remember where she was going in her story.

She smiled as she looked up at Booth and asked him if he wanted to go get some coffee.

"You're pregnant," he replied. You can't have coffee."

"Am I wrong in remembering that getting coffee can be used as a euphemism for having sex?"

Booth sent her an incredulous look, "Here? NOW?"

Brennan smiled as she got goose bumps all over her body just thinking about it.

She nodded innocently at him.

She was wearing a purple wrap dress that showed off her prominent pregnancy breasts, rounded belly and accentuated the curve of her ass.

Booth gazed into the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen, like the deep blue ocean when she was amorous like this. Other times they were a cool icy blue-gray.

As she stood from her desk and walked over he could feel his cock getting hard.

She pecked him on the lips. "So how has work been, Booth?" she asked him.

"Well, you know—same old, same old," Booth said. "How have things been at the lab today?"

"Just been writing and hanging out on the couch in Angela's office. I've been pretty bored lately; I much prefer being in the field with you," Brennan replied.

"So, how about that coffee," Booth asked.

Brennan smiled, softly licked her lips and said, "Maybe, I will take you up on that."

"Maybe? It was your idea. You got me all hot and bothered from just _looking _at you, Bones. It'd be a little rude to rescind the invitation now; wouldn't it?"

"True. I don't like to be a tease."

Brennan excused herself to go to the bathroom, telling Booth she would be back.

He gave her a little grin and said, "If you need some help, let me know."

She put a little extra wiggle in her walk, knowing that his eyes were glued to her ass, then stopped short after a few steps and turned around. "You know the way!"

Brennan went into the restroom and took care of her business—being pregnant, she _really_ had to go—and as she was washing her hands, the door opened. She heard the click of the locking mechanism on the door. Booth walked up to Brennan from behind and started to kiss her neck, slipping his hands around her waist and sliding them up, caressing and rubbing her tender breasts, feeling her nipples get hard under his hands.

She could feel his cock growing harder and harder against her ass as Booth slowly moved his hand down her rounded stomach to her thighs, sliding her purple dress up to expose her perfect round ass. She was wearing a lacy black thong that made her ass look fantastic, and Booth kept his eyes glued to it as he moved his hands up to undo the tie on her wrap dress, revealing her breasts—so firm and perky—and her stomach as the material fell away.

He was so turned on that she was not wearing a bra. She had been forgoing bras for several weeks now as they were quite uncomfortable and restrictive. He turned her around, kissing her lips softly. She began to rub his hard cock through his pants as he kissed her down to her breasts, taking first one nipple, then the other into his mouth. He slowly moved his hand up the back of her thigh and pulled down her thong, taking a moment to admire the wet scrap of material, getting even harder from feeling her juices dripping down the inside of her inner thigh. He picked her up, sat her on the counter, and moved his hands up her inner thighs. He rubbed her clit—softly at first, then slightly harder, letting her body language guide him—while she moaned softly. He got down on his knees and started to lick her pussy, moving his tongue all around her clit, sucking and licking.

Brennan moaned louder, as she could feel her juices coming out and into his mouth. He slid one finger in slowly and then a second one, while he continued sucking and nibbling on her clit. She wanted to feel him inside of her so badly.

She pulled him up to her and kissed him, tasting her own juices on his tongue. She reached down and unbuttoned his dress pants, and pulled his fully erect cock out. She got down from the counter, pushing him against the wall. Sliding to her knees, she wrapped her soft lips around his cock, massaging his balls as she slid her mouth up and down his shaft. Using her tongue, she traced the head of his cock, moving slowly and then fast.

The action made Booth want to explode in her mouth. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her passionately.

She melted into his embrace and whispered, "I want to feel you inside of me."

Booth picked her up and Brennan turned around and brought one leg up to rest on the counter, near the sink as Booth stepped up behind her. He slid his big hard cock into her tight, hot, wet pussy. She moaned with excitement, as he moved slowly while holding her up to help her balance with his strong arms, taking turns kissing her neck and her shoulder blades as he slid his cock deep inside her. He took his cock rubbed her ass checks and said, "God your ass is perfect, so soft and round." He gave the left cheek a good slap before bracing them back together.

He slid his cock back into her pussy, moving faster. She could feel his balls hitting her clit and it felt so good to her. He kept fucking her from behind and soon began to take his finger and play with her clitoris. Brennan knew he was going to make her cum, and cum hard. No man had ever made her feel this good. As he circled his finger over her bundle of nerves, she moaned loudly. She didn't care at this point if someone could hear them from the outside.

Jack and Angela had been caught on video, so Brennan figured if the worst that came out of this was that people heard them having sex, then it wouldn't be the end of the world.

Sure, she cared about her reputation, but everyone knew they were together. She was having his child.

"Booth…God, your cock feels so damn good." She moaned again as he fingered her clit and fucked her hot pussy.

He loved it when she used his God's name, regardless of her beliefs. That's how he knew just how much she was unable to think and censor her thoughts.

"I want to feel you cum all over my hard cock!" He grunted hoarsely in her ear.

He began to fuck her pussy harder and faster, still being conscientious about her balance and position, and soon he could feel her pussy getting tighter around his cock. He knew she was going to explode her hot juices all over him.

"Oh, shit, Booth! Ohh, ah. Holy… Jesus!"

He kept pounding away, not sure if he could hold out much longer. She yelled out with pleasure as she came all over his cock, trembling with the best orgasm she'd ever had—_thank you, pregnancy hormones._

Giving her a strained—but still heart-melting—smile in the mirror, Booth said, "I'm almost there."

It felt so good and she could already feel herself about to cum again.

He kept moving in and out. He began to move faster as she played with nipples.

"Damn, Bones; you feel so good…You're going to make me cum!"

"Oh God, yes. I'm close." she moaned.

As he moved faster and harder, she could feel his cock about to explode in her, swelling to an ever greater size than it already was. She was so turned on, and she desperately wanted to cum with him.

"Oh God, Booth, you're going to make me cum again!" she cried.

He was pounding away and his balls were hitting her pussy, adding even more stimulation to her clit.

"Tell me when, Bones, I want to cum with you."

They both moaned loudly together.

"Let go, Booth! Let it go! Don't hold back!"

They both came at the same time. As they stood there, his cock still inside her, trying to catch their breath, someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bren, are you almost done in there?" Angela asked from the other side of the door.

"Uh… yeah. Did you need in here?" she asked Angela.

"No, but we can hear you two out here, and I swear to God, Bren, that was so hot that I'll never have to bug you for details ever again!"

Both Booth and Brennan laughed as they cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Booth grabbed Brennan and kissed her long and softly. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers. Finally breaking the kiss, he looked at her and said, "We'll finish this at home later. And we'll do it properly. Alright?"

"I'll hold you to it. What time can you be done with work?"

"Eh, five-thirty."

"Good. I'll be waiting at home around five... just in case."

He looked into her beautiful eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you for having coffee with me."

He kissed her again just as they walked out the bathroom and said, "You're very welcome, babe. I think I'll come over for _all_ of my coffee breaks from now on," he told her as he nodded to the four pairs of eyes on the platform that were staring at them as they exited the bathroom.

* * *

**Please take the time to review. It can be very inspiring for writers.  
**

**XOXO,  
CrayonClown  
**


	8. A Breakfast Time Mess

**This little big guy was given life through anger over a mess of bacon grease left everywhere and my subsequent twitter rant after which pal dharmamonkey mentioned that it would make a good "Tasty Morsels" (story id:7330860) addition, which btw you should all read. Anyway, that got me thinking about how it's been forever since I've updated anything, especially this series. She posted a little tidbit of an idea that caught the bacon grease on fire and held a torch to the muse until she sung like the dirty minded canary she is.  
**

**If this series is right up your alley-which you wouldn't be here if it wasn't right?- You might as well just read all of dm's stuff. Seriously, you won't regret it. User id: 2954908**

**Important things to remember here:**

**THIS IS VERY M VERY VERY SMUTTY AND NOT MEANT FOR YOUNGER AUDIENCES.**

**Setting: Post season 6/ early season 7; B&B are together, Bones is pregnant and they are not yet living together. I think that's all.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**A Breakfast Time Mess**

When Temperance Brennan wakes up from a peaceful night's sleep, the smell of breakfast foods reach her olfactory nerves and she hears the noise of the television. She takes her time to get up and take care of her morning routine before leaving the bedroom, expecting to find her boyfriend sitting on the couch shoveling heaps of his favorite unhealthy food—pancakes topped with bacon and smothered in maple syrup—into his mouth.

What she finds instead is an empty living room—television on—an empty dining room, and an empty kitchen. She frowns and decides to check the hall bathroom.

When she finds no sign of her partner, she treads back into the kitchen for her morning protein shake—a must for all vegetarians.

This time as she enters the kitchen, her eyes dart straight to the unsightly mess left behind—the only trace that there had been another living soul in her apartment.

All over her stove and covering the counter-tops beside it were splatters of bacon grease as well as drops of dried uncooked pancake batter that seemed to have been flung from the bowl as he'd tried to hit the griddle with it.

The thought of the pancake batter made her look into her sink to see a mixing bowl, caked in dried batter with the spoon undoubtedly stuck in the dried mess.

Sighing, she turned to her refrigerator to pull out everything she needed for her morning shake. She turned from the refrigerator and moved toward her island counter-top where she spotted her bottle of maple syrup—lid open.

Brennan set her stuff down and her instinct told her to feel the counter-top with her fingers—sticky. Just as she'd suspected it would be.

In a frustrated blinding flash of fury she spun around to the sink and turned the hot water all the way up and just let it run into the mixing bowl. Not even caring about the wasted water, she left it on as she briskly walked into her room and grabbed her phone.

Six times she tried to call him, with no answer for any of them. _Six_! _What the hell could be so important on a Saturday that he's not answering his phone?_

If she's honest with herself, panic almost starts to settle in. Thoughts creep into the edge of her mind of him in danger, of him leaving her and their unborn child—_no, he wouldn't do that, Bren; don't even go there—_but that still leaves the option of him being in some sort of danger. _What trouble could he possibly get into this early on a Saturday morning? Maybe he got called into work? Why didn't he wake me up?_

She decides to text him in case he's in a situation where he cannot answer his phone.

… Where are you?

She hit send and pocketed her phone before walking back to the kitchen to get started on the mess.

She'd just finished wiping down virtually every surface of the island when her phone pinged and alerted her to an incoming message. She quickly picked her phone up and read.

… 911 mtg hoover. u need smt?

She frowned at his typical use of shorthand. Suddenly, she was mad at him for that, too. She quickly pulled out a list of commonly used text shorthand that he'd given her when she'd previously complained about how difficult it made it for her to read his text messages. Once she decoded his message, she quickly shot back a response.

… To chew you up.

She kept the phone in her hand, knowing he'd respond right away. He's been that way since she's been pregnant, especially if he thinks she might need something.

… 2 chew me OUT 4 wat?

… Don't correct me when I'm mad at you.

… And shouldn't you be paying attention to the meeting instead of texting me?

… mtg is zzzzz & u txt me 1st. y r u mad?

… How can an emergency meeting be boring? It's probably a necessity that you pay attention if it is something important enough to call an emergency meeting on a Saturday.

… fine tell me l8r.

… Fine.

Brennan set her phone down and got to work on finishing the mess.

First, she turned to the bowl in the sink and dumped the water out of it, discovering that there was now a nice plaster-like paste now in her sink as well as still stuck to parts of the bowl that weren't being run under the water.

After finishing the bowl, she drained the pan that was still full of bacon grease and washed and dried it before spraying her stove top and counter—and floor, because apparently, that's how talented at getting grease everywhere Booth is—with 409 and left it to soak.

She returned to her phone, and her fingers type her message out with lightning fast fingers, not twenty minutes after her last message to Booth.

… I don't think I've ever been this irritated toward you before.

… r u gonna tell me y?

… I can't believe you have no clue. Certainly, you know that there was something that you SHOULD HAVE done, but didn't.

…

… Although, given what I've seen at your own apartment, I really shouldn't be surprised.

… don't make me guess. pls just tell me.

… No. I'll tell you when you get home.

She knew he'd torture himself trying to think of what he'd done wrong or what he hadn't done, as she'd hinted to him. He was a good detective. He'd figure it out, or so she hoped.

.

It wasn't too long before he was letting himself into the apartment. Brennan had just finished making sure that everything in the kitchen was put away properly and all of her kitchen appliances were free of grease and sticky mess.

"I'm so mad at you, right now," were the first words out of her mouth.

Smelling the lemon fresh scent of dish soap mixed with the pungent odor of 409, Booth put those two clues together to figure out what exactly it was that he'd forgotten to do.

"I am so sorry, Bones. I just now realized that I forgot to clean the mess up that I made at breakfast. I got the call as I was cooking and I just needed to get done cooking and eat quickly, and didn't think about the clean up."

"I've spent the entire time that I've been awake cleaning that mess up, Booth. I haven't even fed myself and our fetus yet because of the extreme state of my kitchen."

"Well, I left you some breakfast in the microwave," Booth tried to defend himself.

"Are you telling me that you left me some of your bacon as if that is supposed to appease me? Booth, you know I don't eat that."

"There's pancakes, too. You eat those."

"Yes, but how would I have known they were there?"

"I… forgot to leave the note telling you that, too, I guess. But, hey, look. Bones, I'm sorry. I really am."

Booth reached for her; she let him pull her in to give her a proper good morning kiss—which she didn't exactly reciprocate, and rubbed his hands over her hips, as he kept his close proximity, trying to use his suave persuasive skills to coax her into relaxing her furrowed brow and rigid body.

"Thank you for cleaning up my mess; I would have cleaned it when I got home," he whispered softly and nuzzled his nose into her hair and kissed from her temple down to her ear where he said even softer, "but I can make it up to you somehow."

Brennan closed her eyes and fought against the shiver his voice next to her ear sent down her spine.

Brennan stepped back a little, not completely out of his reach, but enough to disrupt his charm from casting a spell over her.

Her movement was futile, and she knew it. She just hoped that Booth hadn't noticed.

"Well, what makes you think that's what I want? Maybe, all I wanted was my kitchen to be clean—which, _now_, it is. I don't really need anything. Besides, you 'making it up to me' also rewards you.—which, I don't think you deserve right now. I think I'll go draw a bath, alone."

She turned to leave the kitchen, but before she could go anywhere, Booth's body was in her way blocking her exit with his strong forearm braced across the doorway.

"You wanna know how I know that's _exactly_ what you want?" Booth leaned in closer to her and invaded her personal space, as he was before, but not touching her. His dark eyes intense and with a depth that she knew too well. She'd hoped that he hadn't noticed her reaction to his voice moments before, but now she knew that he had.

Closer he leaned, still not touching her. She thought that he might lean in to kiss her, but his mouth diverted and she could feel the stubble on his cheek, which told her he hadn't shaved that morning, against her own.

"Hmm? You wanna know?" His voice was low and gravely. "I'll tell you." He took a moment to breathe in and out, making sure she could feel his hot breath on her ear and neck. "That little shiver… That minute little tiny quiver that shot through you a minute ago. You tried to hide it…" again he paused, making sure she felt his presence since they were not in a position to look each other in the eyes. "But if even if I'd never noticed that, I would have definitely noticed your eyes take on a darker shade. I never miss that sign or the way you close your eyes to breathe and concentrate on not giving yourself away. But the thing that I noticed that stood out and always does when it happens…" Again, he paused and kept his voice low as he made his first real contact. Without looking and keeping his face where it was very near her right ear, he pulled his right hand up and very lightly with his fingertips, he stroked whisper soft lines down her left arm near her shoulder, "you had to bite your lip, Bones. That's how I always know that you just about can't stand it anymore."

"Maybe I was just so—"

"Hot for me," he cut her off.

"_Mad_ at you," she spoke over him, emphasizing her words. "I was—_am_ mad at you."

Her words didn't fool him.

"Maybe so, but you want me, Bones. So bad, that you could barely stand it, and you tried to make a hasty retreat, too. You had to try to dismiss me and excuse yourself from my sight so that I _wouldn't_ notice. C'mon, baby—"

"Booth," her tone a warning for the moniker.

"C'mon, Bones. Let me make you feel good, and release some of that anger and stress. You know it isn't good for you or our baby."

The thing about him having his mouth so close to her ear, it put her mouth right next to his as well.

"Oh and you know what's good for me? You left a huge mess for me to clean up!" She said, loudly, into his ear, which caused him to back off a little and stand toe-to-toe with her instead.

"I was in a hurry, and it isn't like I refused to clean it up; you had it done before I had the chance to clean it up and are we _really_ still bickering about something that was unintentionally left undone and that you didn't _have to_ do for me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, look," Booth shifted his weight on his feet and took her hand and started to lead her to her bathroom. "You're gonna take a bath, okay? I'm going to start the water, and I'm going to make you feel _good_. Then, if you want to punish me _later_, have at it."

Booth steered her into the bathroom, where he made her take a seat on her vanity stool as he set to work.

Walking out of the bedroom, he grabbed a box of matches from the kitchen and walked back into the bathroom, where he placed the candles situated around the tub. He lit the candles and started the water and tested the temperature, making sure that it wasn't too cool, but also not hot so that the baby would get overheated. Satisfied with the warm water and the amount of Epsom salt he'd put into the water, he walked back out into the hallway to grab a towel from the lined closet.

He put the towel on the vanity in front of where Brennan still sat, watching him as he got everything she needed for an enjoyable relaxing bath, including her book from her nightstand that she had been reading.

Brennan closed her eyes briefly as the already warm humidity of the air in the bathroom soothed her.

She opened her eyes when she heard the water shut off and felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

Booth's hands were firm and strong. They felt so good massaging her tired shoulders. She sighed and pushed her head back into his hard stomach, stretching her neck slightly side to side.

His hands worked on her neck with thumbs running up the back of her neck to the hairline. He then slowly moved his firm hands back down to her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheeks as his hands moved down her shoulders between her shoulder blades.

She felt his thumbs moving between her shoulder blades and searching for tension spots, kneading gently and firmly, rubbing the spots out.

Booth moved his fingers down from her shoulder blades to her lower back, constantly and firmly kneading, thumbs running along her spine and stopping just above her waistline. Using his palms, he began by pressing them against the center of her lower back and then sliding away from her spine. He did this as his hands moved further and further up her back.

As his hands reached her shoulder blades, he returned to using his thumbs. He massaged his thumbs between her shoulder blades again and forced out her trickiest tension spots.

She moaned softly as she felt the tension running out of her body at the touch of his strong hands. She turned her head to the other side and closed her eyes.

She could feel him as he leaned over her and worked his hands into her flesh.

She felt so much better now. Not angry, not tense, and not an ounce of her previous irritation with her partner.

"How're you doin' now, Bones?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Mmmm," she responded.

He paused a little as he talked to her.

"Am I really in trouble?"

"You'll be in even more trouble if you stop, Booth," she said.

His hands continued up her neck. Carefully, he massaged and rubbed up into her hair. His fingers moved along the back of her head and then down her neck and quickly over her ears. His fingers ended up at her temples where he massaged in small circles.

"I don't intend to stop..." he said "At least not until you're fully relaxed."

"Mmmm…"

He moved his fingers from her temples after a little while. His fingers moved back over her ears and down her neck. Again, his thumbs started to press and massage down the center of her neck.

Carefully, his hands took hold of the collar of her robe and pulled. He felt her move slightly as he pulled her robe down to the middle of her back.

She felt him on her skin. His warm hands on her shoulders. His fingers moved firmly against her skin, relentlessly seeking out the remaining tension spots. He moved along her shoulders, then halfway down her neck and down, down her back towards her shoulder blades again.

For the last few moments, Booth had been rethinking his plan for her, and once he made his decision, he moved one arm underneath her legs and the other under her arms and scooped her up into his arms before she knew what was happening.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as they left the bathroom. "Hey! Booth, what about my bath? It'll get cold."

"I'll draw you another one, later."

He set her on the bed and made sure her pregnancy pillow was within reach.

"But the candles…"

"Let them burn and melt. We've got more. Lie down and relax against your pillow, Bones."

He reached over to the nightstand and picked up his bottle of baby oil that he normally kept there for his own massages that Brennan liked to give him. He poured some oil onto his hand and closed the bottle. He dropped the bottle by his leg and rubbed the oil into his hands, warming up the oil. He placed both hands on her shoulders and worked his hands all along her shoulders. He massaged down her back along her spine until he reached the edge of her robe along her back.

Quietly and slowly Booth worked, every now and again he would reapply some oil onto his hands. Moments later, while working his hands back down her back, he removed the rest of her already displaced robe. His hands touched her waist and moved towards her right leg.

She finally noticed that he was moving further down her leg. His hands moved slowly, massaging so wonderfully. Her eyes were closed and she continued to enjoy the relaxing sensation of his hands.

His hands moved slowly, first massaging her thigh. Then, he moved down to the back of her knee. His hands massage her calf, carefully, all along her skin down to her ankle. There his hands massaged the indention between her ankle and foot. He lifted her leg up and his thumbs ran along the center of her foot.

His thumbs moved along the sole of her foot, slowly in circles. He moved his thumbs down to her toes then carefully back up to her heels, and back down again to her toes again. He took each toe in his fingers and carefully massaged it. After massaging each toe, his thumbs moved again along the sole of her foot, kneading in small circles while moving back up to the heel of her foot.

She felt his lips, on the sole of her foot. His lips kissed her gently as he released her foot and gently guided her back down. His hands took her calf again and moved up. Both hands moving slowly reached her thigh then moved up to her right ass cheek.

He had her flip the pillow around and lay on her other side so he could have access to that side as well. She could feel him as he shifted over her to the other side of the bed.

He began the massaging of her left leg as he did the other. His hands gripped and massaged her thigh. He moved his hands down.

Booth's hands reached her calf and moved towards her foot again. Massaging the same way, using his thumbs, he moved down the sole of her foot. He moved back up again, then once again down to her toes. He massaged each before he moved quickly up the sole of her foot. Once again, he kissed the sole of her foot and guided her back down.

His hands moved up again, up her calf and over to her thigh. Slowly moving up, his hands massaged Brennan's bottom. She felt him shift behind her once more.

His hands moved up her lower back and along her spine. Slowly up through her shoulder blades again and towards her neck. His hands reached her shoulders; he shifted both his hands to her right shoulder and down her arm. Booth kneaded the tension out as his hands moved down her upper arms and further down. His hands moved slowly and carefully down the rest of her arm, his fingers continuing to massage down to her hand. Then he took each finger, every finger he massaged, pulling gently along each finger that ended with a snap of his fingers after every pull.

Brennan felt his thumbs moving against the palm of her hand. He moved his fingers up her arm to her shoulder. He moved into another position as he released her arm onto the bed.

She shivered slightly as she felt his lips touch her at the center of the back of her neck. She could feel his lips kiss her once then his fingers back moving again, over to the other shoulder and down her left arm. His movements and path matched the path of her right shoulder.

His fingers moved back up her left arm to her shoulders.

She could feel his words before he spoke it aloud.

"Turn over," he whispered.

Brennan shivered at his whispered voice. She moved her arms under herself and while her arms felt good, they were almost too relaxed to have enough strength to lift herself. She turned over and looked at his face as he helped her move the big pillow out of the way.

He smiled at her as she turned over. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Booth shifted to straddle her legs. He leaned forward and placed his hands on her temples and began to massage slowly once more. His fingers moved to her forehead as he began to use his thumbs as well to massage as many places on her head as he could. He massaged lightly but firmly enough for her to feel the pressure of his moving thumbs. He moved over the bridge of her nose to the sides of her nose then moved along down around her cheeks until his fingers reach her neck.

He worked his fingers down the sides of her neck to her shoulders as he leaned forward to lightly kiss her on the lips.

She returned his kiss, pushing her head forward to try to get a deeper kiss. She opened her eyes as he pulled away from her. She saw that he had taken the bottle of baby oil again. She watched as he leaned forward and placed his wonderful hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes as he massaged her shoulders moving up to her neck.

His hands moved from her neck down to her breasts. His oiled hands cupped her breasts gently and carefully massaged each one. He made sure to tease each nipple with his thumb and forefinger, but also to maintain care of how much pressure he used in his massaging.

More quickly than she liked, probably because he was being careful of her sensitive flesh, she felt his hands move away from her breasts to her stomach, moving and massaging her stomach for a little and then moving down to her hips.

"Ooohh, Booth. This feels so good," she murmured.

Brennan felt his hands leave her hips as well as him shifting his position, so she opened her eyes to see him scoot down and kneel by her right leg.

"You like this, eh, Bones."

"Mmm."

He leaned forward and placed both his oiled hands on her right hip. His hands then moved massaging her hip before he moved down and his hands separated, one hand on the outside of her right leg, the other on her upper inner thigh.

She had spread her legs and felt her hips move forward as his hand touched her. His hands moved down slightly, massaging, then back up again.

He worked his way down her leg, and back up again. He stopped as his hand was again on her upper inner thigh.

She felt him move again and saw that he was reapplying some oil onto his hand so she closed her eyes awaiting the sensation of his hand touching her again. She didn't have to wait too long, nor was she disappointed at his touch.

She nearly gasped in surprise at the sensation of his lips on her skin. More aptly, she felt his lips just below her navel. His kisses were moving down her center, down towards her now very excited pussy.

His hands moved down her legs, stopping at her knees. He kissed halfway down, closer to her pussy and closer to her clit. He lifted his hands and placed each one under of her knees. Carefully, he lifted her knees and spread her legs slightly.

Brennan felt his hands pull her legs apart; she helped him by raising her legs slightly, placing each foot on the bed near his knees. She then felt his oiled hands move down her leg from under her knees.

Slowly his hands moved down her legs, down her thighs. His lips, now tongue mostly, licked down to just above her clit. He saw, more than felt her hips moving her clit closer to his mouth. With much willpower, he resisted enveloping her clit between his lips. His tongue moved away from her clit, towards her right leg.

Brennan gasped as Booth's tongue passed over her clit and she felt his warm breath on her pussy. It felt good; she wanted his mouth to touch her. No, not touch her, she decided. She wanted his mouth to massage her aching pussy. She wanted his tongue to stroke her clit. She wanted those strong fingers to spread her pussy and enter her.

She was getting more excited at the thought, her hips thrusting forward. She felt his hand on her right leg, holding her leg up as his tongue started swirling light tingling circles along her upper inner thigh. She felt his lips on her skin every once in a while when his tongue moved back into his mouth.

"Booth, please," she begged.

She could feel his hot breath on her skin as his hand moved up along her leg, his tongue constantly moving, constantly stimulating her skin. The excitement and electricity ran up along her leg from where his tongue touched her towards her clit. Every stroke, every swirl of his tongue against her skin, she felt along and around her clit.

She was very excited now. She wanted his tongue to touch her. She moved her hands down to Booth's head, gently pulling his head towards her. She was very pleased with herself as she felt his tongue moving back up her leg.

He moved up her inner thigh again, his tongue following the wet trail his tongue left just a moment before. His hand held her thighs from underneath apart. He felt her hips moving involuntarily towards his approaching tongue.

He moved his tongue along her upper inner thigh now as his hands gently squeezed her legs from underneath.

She gasped aloud, "Fuck, Booth."

She could feel his lips close around his tongue and take a little of her skin into his mouth. His lips tightened around the trapped skin and she felt the suction of his mouth against her skin. As with the electricity, her clit felt the pull of his lips with his sucking on her skin.

She felt him move up, his lips gently sucking up along the sides of her pussy. She waited anxiously, her body shaking slightly as she slowly moved her hips towards his mouth.

Booth could smell her excitement and he wanted to taste her, but he wanted her to feel good. This was all about her and making her feel good.

His lips moved past her clit, barely touching the side of it. Slowly, he moved his lips up, past her tuft of pubic hair towards her stomach, his lips gently taking into his mouth her soft oiled skin.

She had sighed and incomprehensible word when Booth's lips passed her clit. She wanted him to take her into his mouth. She wanted to feel the massaging heat of his soft lips against her clit and against her pussy. She felt his lips against her stomach, fast approaching her upper torso.

His lips played with Brennan's slightly popped out bellybutton for a few moments, and then moved up; again, she felt the excitement rushing through her as she guessed where his lips were going. Slowly his mouth approached her breasts, where she felt his lips first then his tongue on everything but her nipple. Slowly, he alternated between his tongue and his lips.

His hands moved up her legs, then just as he stopped at her breast, his hands on her inner thighs as he moved past her pussy and up to her stomach and up until the cupped her breasts as his wonderful mouth took her nipple in. She hissed as his lips pulled at her nipple. Brennan noticed an exciting bulge against her right leg. Still enjoying the feeling of his mouth pulling and massaging her nipple, she took more notice to his hardness against her right leg.

He was leaning against her, his hands on her breasts, mouth over her nipple, his aching cock throbbing against his pants as if asking to be let loose. He felt her leg against him, against his cock. He let go of her nipple and moved his lips to under her breast.

The cool air that immediately attacked her nipple was exciting and very erotic. Her hips moved involuntarily as she felt his mouth, his lips sucking against her breast below her nipple. He moved his mouth across towards her other breast as his hands now teased her nipples. She felt his fingers lightly running around her breast, around her nipples.

She could feel the heat of his cock through his pants on her leg and it seemed to throb in the same way as her clit. It was strong against her. His hips moved slightly every time she moved her leg. She teased his cock with her leg by sliding her leg along his hardness. She looked at him as he teased her breasts with his mouth, tongue and fingers. She watched as he closed his eyes and moaned softly as she moved her leg against his throbbing hard on.

She sighed again as she as he ran his mouth over her other nipple. His tongue flicked gently against the tip of her nipple as he sucked and his tongue found a rhythm. Every flick of his tongue across the top of her nipple moved with every movement of her leg.

She moved her leg slightly faster in response and stroked his cock through his pants, his tongue stroking her nipple at the same intervals and speed.

She almost couldn't stand it. She bit her lip, and noticed that she was doing it, this time.

_Damn him for always being right._

His tongue moved with her. Her leg moved with his tongue.

She reached up and pulled his head back.

"Lick me," she demanded and pushed his head down.

He moved as she wished and felt ashamed that he was caught in the moment when he wanted this to be about her. The feel of her leg against his cock was too good. He couldn't stop himself, but at the same time, he wanted to taste her, to smell her excitement again.

His head reached down between her legs, his hands on her thighs, spreading her as she moaned in anticipation.

She watched as her hands stayed on his head as he moved towards her. She closed her eyes and pushed her head back against the pillow, anticipating his soft touch against her pussy.

She wasn't disappointed for long as his mouth touched her. She moaned more loudly as she felt his mouth open, slightly spreading her folds apart. Every sensation, every movement of his mouth sent shocking waves of erotic need through her. His breathing against her pussy too was erotic.

"Oh, fuck! Booth!"

She moved her hips, moving herself against his mouth, his lips. His hands held her thighs apart as her hand held his head where it needed to be.

He took deep breaths, enjoying her scent and the taste and feel of her pleasure.

He arched his chin forward, opening his mouth slightly. He heard her gasp a few more expletives as his tongue moved past his lips and past hers. He felt her shake slightly as his tongue reached into her pussy to gently lap some of her juices into his mouth.

She almost ached at the feel of his tongue entering her. She wanted his mouth to touch all of her. She moved then, moving herself against his mouth, moving her pussy around his tongue.

Booth shifted slightly, letting his tongue slide slightly deeper into her. He moved his tongue out and up and felt her lower herself slightly to allow his tongue access to her clit.

She let go of his head and slid her hands to the bed where her hands gripped the blankets while his tongue slid around her clit. She continued pressing her pussy against his chin as his tongue moved slowly around her clit.

Brennan knew she was close. She could feel it with his teasing. Her body was walking the edge of a climax and she wanted to be pushed over, but she really enjoyed the feeling too.

"Oh, Boooth , oh—ohmygod, ah…"

She was so close, knowing that almost anything could push her over.

His hand moved from her leg; slowly, his hand slid towards her pussy. She felt the tips of his fingers. Now, her concentration was split between his circling tongue and his fingers

They spread her pussy open; she wasn't sure of what she was screaming, but he seemed to have moved faster than his previous actions. His fingers pushed into her and his tongue moved around her clit.

Faster and faster his tongue moved.

She thrust her hips upward, bucking her clit against his tongue. She wanted to feel all of his tongue on her and his whole mouth.

Deeper and deeper his fingers moved.

Brennan pulled at his fingers with her pussy trying to trap his fingers in her.

"Mmm," she heard him hum against her. "Mmmmm"

The vibration of his verbal pleasure at tasting her, of feeling her, sent another wave of electric and erotic pleasure through her and she felt herself falling over the edge.

Wave upon wave of pleasure shot through her.

She thrust herself against his swirling tongue as she shook with every turn of his tongue.

Booth's fingers were thrusting fast and deep into her. Her pussy throbbed and tugged at his fingers with every thrust.

She almost felt as if her orgasm was never going to stop. This had been the most erotic massage and build up to an orgasm that she'd ever had. It had been explosive and she wasn't sure but she thought she might have actually seen stars in her eyes as she felt the tingling in her outer extremities and the intense blasts of bone-shattering pleasure that she'd drawn from Booth's ministrations.

She opened her eyes and felt Booth lifting himself off the bed.

She looked at him, the pleasures of her climax slowly giving way to total relaxation.

"Looked like you nearly blacked out there, Bones," he said to her.

He helped her pull a sheet over her body to protect it from the chill before he leaned down and kissed her deeply before he walked out of the bedroom.

"But what about your punishment?" She whined.

"That'll have to wait, Bones. I'm going to go in here," Booth said, walking into the bathroom, "and redraw your bathwater and you're going to relax in the tub and maybe get some reading done while you're in there while _I_ pack our bags for our trip."

"What trip?"

"Oh, that little meeting I was at this morning was about a case. We're going undercover in Kentucky, Bones!"

"Okay, but you _will_ still be punished accordingly."

"Promise?" Booth said with a smarmy grin.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of if you find any errors. I was rather lazy in my proofing process as I was excited to finally have something to post.**

**XOXO,  
Jen**


	9. Ratatouille Reprimand

**This one is a direct follow-up of "A Breakfast Time Mess". So read that first. **

**This also went in a little bit of a different direction than I had intended when I decided to do a follow-up piece. I could never work it out the way I wanted to, but when I surrendered to where my muse wanted to take it, it practically wrote itself. **

**This is Booth's "punishment" or lack thereof-you know what, just read it. It will all be explained and I hope that even though it may not be what you expect in a punishment that you find some satisfaction with this one. **

* * *

**Ratatouille Reprimand**

Upon checking into their hotel in the small town of Monticello, Kentucky, the partners quickly discovered that the _nicest hotel in town_ left a lot to be desired. Of course, Brennan upgraded from the standard room to one of their priciest suites, which were much more to Booth's standards of normal than to Brennan's standard accommodation of luxury, but was still in much better condition than the first room they'd walked into, as well as having the added commodity of a small kitchenette area.

Not long after settling in the room, Booth's stomach alerted them to his hunger. And if that hadn't been their first clue, Booth was getting cranky and almost whiney about finding something to eat before he "starved to death". (Booth, it takes approximately fourteen days to die from starvation; it is far more likely that you would perish from dehydration in just a fraction of that time.)

The partners left the suite in search of food. Not finding much in the way of restaurants, they opted to stop at a grocery store and just make something for themselves in their room.

Halfway through the shopping, Booth received a phone call from the local Sherriff's department, and decided that he should probably take the call outside to avoid any of the local people from overhearing too much of the conversation, leaving Brennan to finish the shopping.

As Booth walked away, and Brennan continued toward the produce, she discovered that the store had a decent selection of organic and vegetarian-targeted consumer products.

Quickly grabbing the ingredients to make one of her favorite dishes that would be quick and easy to fix in the small kitchen, she replaced some of the items Booth placed into their basket back on the shelves.

She got in line and proceeded to check-out, meeting Booth on his way back inside.

"Did you get everything we need, Bones?" He asked, surprised that she was finished shopping and that she was already headed out to the SUV with their purchases.

"Yes, I believe so," Brennan replied with a small smile that Booth read as being satisfied with their purchases.

It really took all the effort Brennan had to keep her plan for his consequences for making such a mess in her kitchen from shining brightly on her face.

_I really am getting better at this_, she thought as he smiled back at her and pulled the shopping bags from her grasp to carry them for her, completely unaware that neither bag contained the chicken he'd placed in the basket moments before getting the phone call.

Wordlessly, she allowed him his chivalrous notion, as she waddled herself toward the vehicle before turning and reaching into Booth's front jeans pocket to dig out the key fob so that she could unlock the vehicle for him.

Upon arriving at the suite, Booth decided to take a brief shower to wash away their travels while Brennan made dinner preparations.

Booth stepped out of the shower, dried off and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, hung low on his hips, before emerging into a room filled with the sweet aroma of the food.

"That smells really good, Bones," Booth said coming up behind her to look over her shoulder at the food cooking on the stove. "Hey! Where's my chicken?"

"I've decided that your penalty for making such a mess in my kitchen should be directly related to food, otherwise the punishment does not fit the transgression."

"You mean the punishment wouldn't fit the crime."

"You didn't commit a _crime_, Booth. Why would I say that?"

"That's just how the phrase—you know what never mind. What kind of Hippy food am I being forced to eat? I mean it smells good and all, but it doesn't have anything weird like tofu or black bean curd crap in it, does it?"

"Red Potato Ratatouille with Pasta Fresca, and before you even start to say that you won't like it, I'll have you know that every single item in this is something that I've seen you eat _and_ like."

"Such as?" Booth asked.

Brennan's eyes lit up as she talked about her dish and Booth could see the excitement that she was getting over feeding him something that she fully approved of.

"Fresh _organic_ red and green bell peppers, mushrooms, sweet white onion, zucchini, yellow squash, tomatoes, red potatoes, roasted garlic, olive oil, and this spicy steak sauce. Also the Pasta Fresca is just penne pasta, Italian seasoning, fresh basil, and tomato sauce and diced tomatoes."

Booth hummed in thought, "That doesn't sound _too _bad, but why did you put my chicken back? It sounds like it would be a great _addition_ to this meal."

"Because, I decided that since you made a mess in my kitchen with _meat_ and left it's _greasy, disgusting byproduct_ splattered everywhere, then you do not get to have meat in this meal. Like I said, your punishment needed to be _directly_ related to the offense," Brennan turned back to the pasta and shrugged. "Besides, I know by our interaction earlier in the day as well as your comment that you were expecting something sexual in nature as far as punishment, but I have no desire to punish you in that regard."

"You don't want to have sex with me?" Booth asked, thinking that now he _really was_ being punished.

"That's _not_ what I said. Hand me the olive oil out of that bag, please." After Booth did as she asked, she resumed the conversation. I've had some time to think on the plane, and I've decided that I really should not have used the word "punishment" in reference to the consequences that I feel you should have to endure for leaving the kitchen in such a mess. I just don't feel like "punishment" and "sex", or in our case "making love", should ever be synonymous with each other or even belong in the same conversation. It implies too much negativity in an aspect of our lives, which is meant to show love. I would never deprive you of sex as punishment—"

"Thank God!" Booth muttered under his breath.

"As not only does it deprive you, it deprives me, which is just—we're not going to do that. Definitely not. _I_ should not have to suffer along in _your_ punishment. So if it affects me, it cannot be considered part of your punishment. Also, I know that while you can be quite aggressive, sexually, you are not into BDSM or any of that sort, due to your experience of being tied up and tortured as a prisoner of war, and I understand that sexual play of that nature does nothing for you. And as you know, it doesn't do anything for me either, having been bound and tied, myself. So that's out. The only way I saw fit properly reprimand you was to feed you a meatless meal."

They were both silent for a moment; Booth thinking heavily about what she'd said and truly feeling remorse at his insensitivity of leaving such a mess in her kitchen, and Brennan wondering if she'd said something to upset him since he'd said nothing or done nothing in response to her explanation of the nature of his punishment.

He pointed at the stovetop toward the sauté pan, "Careful or those peppers will burn if you don't pay attention to them." Booth rubbed his hands together, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Sure," she smiled slightly at his desire to help her—glad that he wasn't showing signs of being frustrated with her, but still in deep thought about his lack of reaction to what she'd said, "Could you drain the pasta, put it back in the sauce pan, add the tomatoes, sauce, seasoning and the basil and then it can simmer for a bit?"

"Sounds easy."

"You should not have any difficulty, no," she replied, needlessly.

.

After the successful meal, which Booth actually enjoyed way more than he ever imagined he would, Booth wiped his mouth with his napkin and stared down at his empty plate.

"Bones, I—I really enjoyed this. I almost don't know what to say. It was good—really good. Which is strange to say, because a punishment by definition is not usually something this pleasant, ya know? I mean, it never was for me—or you either."

"I know."

She did. She knew the cruel punishments that both of them had been exposed to in their young lives. She also knew that it was something they were both currently thinking of, as his experience with his drunken, abusive father and her abusive foster parents, who had locked her in the truck of a car, had mostly defined what they thought of when hearing the word "punishment".

She knew that her hormones were making these thoughts and memories more intense than they normally would have been.

Images of a punishment from long ago, but never forgotten flashed through her mind, and Booth was at her side immediately, just knowing where her mind had gone as the tears pricked at her eyes.

"C'mere, Bones."

She stood and crashed into his sturdy frame—bumping her belly into his, and he enveloped her in his broad chest of warm dark skin and cloaked her in his musky sandalwood scent.

"I really don't know what to say, Bones. What you said earlier—before… when you were cooking—I had no idea that you had been thinking about that all day."

"I was just so mad at you earlier that I didn't even think of the connotations of the word as I had used it rather freely, and now these damn hormones, Booth. These hormones make everything worse and more intense than they should be. I hate how mad I was."

She pulled back some and looked away, willing her darn tear ducts to stop working overtime.

"You had every right to be mad at me, Bones; every right. I'm sorry. I am. Hey, look at me." He didn't continue until she was looking in his shiny eyes. "What you said, and the considerations you made for my past experiences, not just your own, which would have been excuse enough, but mine, too—it means the world to me, Bones. We won't ever punish each other with threats of no sex, abusive sex or just plain abuse between us, but I'm telling you… comfort sex, we're _damn good_ at that," he told her, rubbing his thumbs along the sides of her stomach, thinking of how their child had been conceived. That night started as comfort, but as they'd long since known, it was also so much more.

He reached through her arms, back behind her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him, claiming her lips tenderly with his.

His mouth parted from hers, still keeping close enough to brush lips with hers as he told her, "I love you, Bones. So much. I know you would never have meant it like _that_. I never thought you would have meant "punishment" like that."

"It's just—these hormones, Booth! They mess with me. My mind is—"

"I know, baby."

He quickly reclaimed her lips.

She looped her arms around his neck and drew him against her, relaxing into his body and feeling his warmth. He buried his hands in her hair while her fingers traced a path down the back of his neck, to his strong, solid, bare shoulders; shoulders that made her feel so protected and safe, even as he pulled down her defenses.

Involuntarily, but unable to help herself tame the need to have their bodies closer, she wrapped one leg around the back of his thigh, bringing him closer and pushing herself against him. In response, he moaned.

In that moment, she felt any barriers that she'd put up during their evening shatter and fall as she surrendered herself, willingly to Booth's comfort.

Not breaking the kiss, he gently unwrapped her leg from around his thigh and gently guided her backwards through the small suite toward the bed, careful to make sure that she didn't lose her footing or trip.

He stopped her just short of the bed, where he broke the kiss, locked eyes with her and took his time, reached up and began to unbutton her shirt, starting at the top button between her generous breasts. The proximity of his hands made both of their breathing quicken. When the last button was undone, he stood back and slipped the shirt from her shoulders, dropping it at her feet. She stood before him in her bra and maternity jeans, feeling deliciously exposed and vulnerable, waiting to see what he would do next.

He reached forward with one hand and touched his fingertips to her sensitive breast in a soft, so feather soft, touch and then cupped it.

Brennan's head felt light at the tender contact.

Booth placed his other hand over her heart, feeling its fast beat, then slowly slid his hand and took hold of her other breast. He began to move his thumbs in slow circles, feeling her nipples harden though her bra.

He slid down one bra strap, and listened to her breathing quicken again.

She closed her eyes as she felt his head move away from her face and down, and gasped again as her breast was exposed to the air and to Booth's gaze.

"So beautiful," she heard his voice rumble low just the very moment before she felt the wetness of his tongue on her nipple. He kissed, licked, and bit—very gently.

She clasped his head, feeling the softness of his clean hair without his usual styling gel, and then his lips were on hers again, kissing her deeply, probing, searching. As they kissed, he reached behind her back and undid the catch on her bra, and as it fell to the floor, as she trailed her tongue and teeth down his jaw and placing wet sucking kisses down his throat where his Adam's apple protruded further as he tilted his head back to give her more access.

Pushing away from her, he took her breasts into his hands and began to trace kisses all over her warm skin, until her whole body felt aflame and she cried out, clutching at him until his lips once again returned to hers.

She felt his hands begin to move down her back, tracing a path down her spine and coming to rest on her waist. Then, after a slight pause, they continued their journey, moving over the curve of her hips and down to cup her bottom as he pulled her to him and ground his own body into hers. She felt her own sharp intake of breathe as he shoved his hard-on into her belly.

After a moment, and following the very salacious smile that had graced his lips during their kiss, he relieved the pressure his hips were pushing against her and moved his hands to her front, kneading his thumbs into the soft flesh of her stomach, where there child was developing. Reaching down a little further, he found the button and zipper of her jeans, undoing them agonizingly slowly. He slipped them down over her widened hips and she kicked them off her legs.

Brennan looked up at him anxiously as she stood there before him wearing only a modest pair of red cotton panties while he stood before her with his sweat pants still hung low over his hips and sporting quite the tent in the front.

"Are you okay, Bones?"

"Mhmm," Brennan nodded. "Yes, I've got you to keep me safe and protected. And you've got me; we're _both _safe and protected."

"And I've got you, huh?" Booth asked, finally stepping closer to bridge the gap that had been between them.

"Yes. You know, like the song," Brennan swallowed and then proceeded to sing. "_You've got me, and baby, I've got you_… You know, Sonny and Cher," she asked, bringing her face right in front of his, noses nearly touching and breathing the same air.

"Of course I know it, I'm surprised you do. It's true, though. God, Bones…" Booth trailed off into a loud sigh. "As long as we have each other—ya know that I can't promise that nothing will ever happen to either of us in the future because of our jobs, but our past is over and done; it's in the past and it cannot hurt us anymore, Bones. Not if we don't let it dictate our present decisions and our future."

Brennan closed her eyes and nodded slowly in acknowledgement that he was right as she closed the small distance between their lips, immediately allowing him open access for them to explore each other's mouths slowly and freely as they absorbed comfort from the intimate contact of their mouths and skin.

He wrapped his arms fully around her and breathed her in and she found herself backed up and pressed against the wall near the bed, his hands on her hips as he pushed against her. She brought her leg up and wrapped around his thigh to bring herself closer to him. They could both feel her wetness seeping thought her panties.

Booth reached down and with one hand, teased over the material and Brennan tentatively joined his hand with one of her own and they rubber her together. When he slipped his hand inside her panties, hers went with it and together the touched her silky wetness.

She drew out her hand, one finger slick with her juices, and moved it over his lips. He licked them, and then took her finger into his mouth while sliding his own fingers inside her. They both moaned as he savored her taste and began to pump his finger in and out of her, gaining momentum, while they kissed passionately and both licked the juices from her hand. Finally, Booth hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, and in one quick movement, slid them down as he sank to his knees, brought her leg up and propped her foot on one of his shoulders as she leaned back into the wall, just before he buried his face into her.

As his tongue entered her, she lost all control and fell back against the wall, relying on it to hold her up while she tried not to scream in pleasure.

They had determined the walls in the hotel to be especially thin, since they could hear nearly every detail of conversations and TV shows being watched by some of the crime scene techs that were in suite next to theirs.

Her whole body convulsed with the electric shock of his touch. His tongue was everywhere—circling around her clit and darting inside her, while he nibbled on her outer lips, sucking them gently into his mouth. He slid his index finger inside her, and then another, thrusting and licking with an intensity that drove her mad.

"Wait, wait," Brennan huffed out in short gasps. "Earlier today, you never… it was just me. I didn't have the chance to return…"

He only let up his efforts to respond briefly, "Doesn't matter. I'll get my chance. Now, shhh, let me do this for you."

He dove back in and, finally, when she could stand it no longer, she reached for his hand and pulled him back up to her, and they kissed with wild abandon, panting and gasping and both tasting the traces of her on his face.

With trembling hands, she reached frantically to free Booth of his sweatpants so that she could take him into her mouth. He helped her lower them all the way so that he could kick them off his legs entirely, leaving them both now completely nude.

She sank down the wall that she was still relying heavily on for support. She paused for a moment, at his navel, rimming the edge with her tongue before skimming her lips down further, breathing in the musky scent of _Booth_, relishing in the anticipation.

She reached out her tongue and passed the very tip over the soft velvety head, smiling in the darkness as she heard his sharp intake of breath. She opened her mouth and enveloped him, holding the shaft lightly with one hand to control her movements.

He exhaled deeply and pressed his hands and forehead against the wall behind her, needing the support as his knees weakened from her assured ministrations. He moaned slightly as she began to move her hand back and forth on his shaft in time to the action of her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and then taking him deeply to the back of her throat, closing her lips and moving him in and out of her.

His breathing quickened and she increased the speed of her movements in response to the low throaty growls emanating from deep in his chest.

Soon, she felt him tense up and knew his climax was close; she released him and stood up, neither of them touching each other while she let him catch his breath and calm himself down.

Finally, Booth picked her up, eliciting a squeal of surprise and a reprimand concerning his back from Brennan. He carried her the short distance to the bed, gently laying her down on the bed before settling in beside her, half on top of her, with one muscular thigh between both of hers.

He placed a single, almost light, chaste, kiss on her lips and brushed her hair out of her eyes, staring deeply into them. Breaking the eye contact, Brennan ran her gaze up and down the length of his body, touching his skin with her roaming hands and breathing in his clean scent.

Wordlessly, he reached for her hand and entwined his fingers around hers. The both froze for a second, just enjoying the moment of contact before their lips met and they rolled sideways facing each other and kissing slowly and deeply. She could feel his hardness against her thigh and was nearly buzzing in anticipation.

He rolled over to his back and pulled her on top of him, the tip of him just resting at her entrance, tantalizing them both. Leaning forward, Brennan placed another quick kiss on his lips before leaning back again to remove her belly as a barrier between them. As she moved back, Booth brought his hands up to her breasts as she slowly lowered herself back, gasping in exhilaration as the feeling of him entering her overwhelmed her senses. Closing her eyes, she felt herself opening up to him.

She paused as she allowed them both to regain their composure. She opened her eyes to look down to Booth, who had a warm smile on his face waiting for her to continue to move. She pulled off slowly before easing back down again, going inch by inch, closing her eyes again as she reached forward and braced her hands on his shoulders, firmly, before repeating the motion slowly.

He was buried inside her to the hilt, and she relished in how full she felt and how completely connected they were; and how she'd never expected to have this kind of connection with any man, let alone the one that she thought she missed her chance with—on several occasions—and eventually she'd resigned herself to just being the type of person who doesn't get that chance.

As they smiled at each other, the light from the bedside lamps caught their eyes, making them sparkle and twinkle just for the other's gaze.

As she moved on top of him, he abandoned her breasts to slide his hands down to her hips to guide her movements, rubbing circles on the smooth skin he found there as she continued to brace herself on his shoulders for support before leaning back and using his thighs for support.

She cried out as the penetration reached new depths and angles, created by the new position, as Booth continued to guide the momentum she was building with her rolling hips, and alternating between slow and fast strokes, creating a tornado in what was left of his brain function at this point.

Brennan sucked her bottom lips into her mouth and bit down none too lightly as she once against shifted forward, somehow landing on her back with a gasp as Booth flipped them.

This broke their intimate contact, as now her belly was in the way. Quickly, Booth piled some pillows beneath her hips and raised one of her legs up over his shoulder before burying himself back into her, thrusting as hard as he felt comfortable doing.

Brennan reached down and grabbed is butt cheeks and dug her fingernails into his skin slightly as she helped him plow into her with all her strength, both of them moaning with excitement and exertion as he fucked her.

In complete abandon, Brennan wrapped her other leg over his back, digging her heel into him, trying to make her body a part of his as they made frenzied contact, meeting each other's movements.

Her breaths were coming in short bursts, their skin hot against each other.

Brennan knew that Booth had to be close when he reached down between her legs and his fingers found her clit. She half-moaned helplessly, sure that she couldn't take it anymore. Everything was so intense for her due to the pregnancy.

He began to rub in circles, stimulating her with his fingers, all the while keeping his rhythm until she felt that her heart would explode right out of her chest as her orgasm began to build quickly.

She felt it and tried to hold it off until she knew for sure that he'd be right with her. She couldn't fight it for long before her orgasm burst through her like wildfire—regardless of whether he was with her or not—and she threw her head back and screamed, completely rigid and helpless in his arms and not even caring about the hotel's thin walls.

He held onto her as she came, shook, and cried out; waiting patiently as slow, quiet moments of rolling passion passed.

Then as she came down, he resumed his thrusting and just a few quick moments later he was crying out, too, nearly collapsed on top of her in a dead weight as his body tensed and pulsed his hot come into her.

After several minutes, they both began to relax, and they entwined themselves around each other and collapsed back into the pillows. They were both still panting and catching their breath and damp with sweat.

Booth leaned over and kissed her on the mouth, and then the forehead. The simple tenderness of the action made her want to cry. She reached up and touched the side of Booth's face with her fingertips, feeling the stubble from the long day before brushing over his long dark eyelashes and over his lips, where he nibbled on her fingertips.

The air in the room was thick with the smell of them and the love they had made.

She looked down at their bodies with their legs wrapped around each other, smiling as she marveled over the difference in their skin tones, how his strong forearms dwarfed hers, and how dainty and delicate she felt next to him—even when she felt as big as a house as of late.

He noticed her looking them over and laughed as he slid an arm behind her back and pulled her closer to him. She nestled her face into his neck, kissing him over his Adam's apple and faintly tasting the salt of his sweat on her lips, then she turned over and pressed her back against his belly as he enveloped her in his arms.

She looked at the moon shining in through the sheer white drapes that covered the window and tried to remember a time when she ever felt this comfortable and safe.

She couldn't.

Against her back, she felt his breathing change, and knew that he was falling asleep. A thousand thoughts flooded her mind as she thought about how close she'd come to never having this. With Booth.

He shifted slightly as he dozed off and one of his hands slid onto her hip from around her belly as he relaxed into sleep.

She took hold of his hand and weaved her fingers through his, feeling the strength, masculinity, and protection in them as she, too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please feed my muse with your wonderful thoughts. :)**

**Next up... Mangoes. Yep.**

**XOXO,  
CrayonClown **


	10. Mangoes

**Spoilers for 7x09; some lines straight from the sides and some altered to fit my scenario, and also for those of you who have been living under a rock (or in Narnia as the case may be) and have not seen 7x07 or seen the name posted elsewhere, the name of Baby Booth is used in this one. **

**This one also deals with the reality of having just had a baby. Brennan has insecurities about her body. Booth is horny. Also, they have to find a way to navigate their first time since the baby's birth. Most of which, would be seen as total mood killers and are unpleasant topics, but must be discussed before they do it. Will it kill the mood for B&B? Or will it be classic Booth and Brennan banter?**

* * *

**Mangoes**

Special Agent Seeley Booth had been given a simple task. He'd been asked to go to the store on his way home from the office.

He and partner, Temperance Brennan, had been back to work only about a week since she'd given birth to their child about seven weeks ago. She'd gone home with Christine earlier in the day since there was no case for the two of them to work on. She'd called and asked him to pick some things us for her on his way home.

That was fine. He could handle that.

Or he normally would have been able to, had he not already been shopping of a different nature with Sweets earlier in the day.

.

During Booth's lunch break, Booth and Sweets found themselves in a department store that mainly sold women's lingerie, and Booth had been asked by the sales assistant what size he thought he needed for his woman.

Booth stated that she'd just had a baby, his pride showing clearly on his face.

"_Are we talking apples or melons?_" The woman had asked.

Booth let his mind wonder to Brennan's breasts for a split moment, mentally judging an appropriate response, with a slight smirk on his face.

Booth damn near came out of his skin with shocked anger when Sweets answered for him, "Mangoes."

Actually, Booth wanted to shoot the kid for looking at Brennan's…

"Wha—You're looking at her _fruit_, now?" He'd responded as he turned to glower at the young psychologist.

.

So there he was, at the grocery store; where he'd been asked to get… well, now he couldn't even remember.

He called Brennan, and was pleased to find that the item that he was after was nowhere near the produce aisle.

That was, until Brennan called him while he was standing in the check-out line to tell him that she would like him to go pick out some fruit for her fruit salad that she planned on making for breakfast in the morning.

"Organic, please," she'd requested.

_Organic. All-natural._

Well, all that did was put Booth's mind right back to Brennan's… fruit.

Her organic and all natural, voluptuous…

_Damn it!_

Booth wasn't even to the produce section yet.

When he finally reached his destination, he surveyed all of the fruit: apples, oranges, peaches, melons, mangoes… all of them being judged according to size as he tried to recall the approximate size and feel of Brennan's breasts.

He grabbed a few of each, knowing that he couldn't make the comparison unless he had a complete visual and tactile comparison.

.

Brennan was in the bedroom, feeding their daughter, when Booth arrived home.

He unloaded the fruit into a fruit bowl on the counter in the kitchen and figured he'd have a better chance for a visual comparison later when they were getting ready for dinner, which would be really soon, if he had anything to do with it.

He really couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the bowl of fruit.

Eventually, he found himself staring at the fruit again.

When Brennan entered the kitchen after putting Christine down for a nap, he stole a look at her, and then palmed a mango in his large sure hands.

"Why are you looking at my body like that, Booth?" Brennan asked, feeling self-conscious—even if it was irrational to feel that way under the gaze of someone she knew loved her.

Booth looked away, clearly flustered by being caught. "Huh? I'm not… why would I…"

"Are my breasts leaking?" She interrupted, looking down at her chest.

"God, no," he answered and clicked his tongue before rolling his eyes and continuing, "It's just—you've been talking about how your clothes and undergarments don't fit and I was—"

"Comparing me to fruit?" She asked, nodding toward his hand where he found the mango still being held.

"Well, yeah. I guess. Look," he said, "I went shopping a bit today and I didn't know what size you were since the baby and the lady asked me to compare you to fruit and Doogie Howser has been looking at you waaay too much, apparently, because he immediately answered _mangoes_," Booth had been speaking fast and his Philadelphia accent was bleeding through rather heavily at the moment.

"Wait? Doogie Howser? I don't—"

"Sweets."

"What about him?" Brennan was confused.

"He's Doogie."

"Oh…" She responded softly, and then a beat later turned her sharp gaze back towards him. "Wait, you went shopping for me and took the baby duck with you? Booth…"

"Hey, it wasn't really my choice. He invited himself to ride to the diner with me for lunch, except I didn't go to the diner for lunch, because if he had _listened_ to me like a good little shrinky dink—'cause that's what they're supposed to do; listening is his job—he'd have known that I hadn't planned on going. So I just went where I wanted, and he was along for the ride. Then, there was talk about Daisy and adventures and there was lace, clips, and straps… I don't know, Bones, but trust me I didn't need to hear or see that and I definitely didn't want to be there with _him_."

"So you didn't just go shopping for clothes. You went for lingerie? For me. With Sweets."

"Well, I explained why Sweets was there, already. I—look, you've been self-conscious and I just wanted you to have something new and sexy that fit so that you could _feel_ sexy again. Because, I know that regardless of what you say about how you _think_ you look right now, I _know. _I can see the insecurities written all over your body language in the mornings when we're getting ready for work and when we're getting ready for bed. You try to hide the insecurity, but all you end up doing is hiding yourself from me, and that's the last thing I want."

Brennan sighed. "You cannot possibly want to have sex with me right now, with the way I look," she responded, flatly.

"No, not right now." Seeing the disappointment on her face, he quickly continued his thought, "All the time, Bones. We were given the green light from the doctor last week, and it's been _all_ I can think about ever since."

"Giving birth has done frightening things to my body, Booth. It's not the same as it was, and I don't want to disappoint you," Brennan said, tilting her head in that way that pleaded for Booth to understand. "I don't want you to be disgusted by me."

He shook his head emphatically.

"I know it's not the same. You're beautiful, Bones. I love you; you could _never_ disgust me."

"I just don't know if I'm ready," she softened her eyes on his, showing him that she knew this decision affected him as well.

"It's okay. I won't push. Whenever you're ready, Bones." He grabbed the box from the counter, and held it out to her. When she took it from his hands, he placed a kiss on her cheek, and left the kitchen to go get out of his suit to get ready to cook stir fry for them—veggies for her and steak and veggies for himself.

.

After Booth got started on the meal and was sufficiently occupied, Brennan went back into the bedroom and opened her box.

Inside she found three new articles of clothing. The first was a black lacy baby doll teddy with satin purple trim. The next was a red bra and panty set, and the last was another baby doll teddy, made of a sheer deep ocean blue fabric.

She tried each of them on and modeled herself in front of her vanity, analyzing her body, and scrutinizing the parts that still needed attention and work.

She noticed with a surprise that the selections he'd chosen were very well fitting and flattered her body in more places than she'd expected. She also noticed that they seemed to conceal some problem areas of her body. While she was sure that it was the styles of the lingerie that were causing a deceptive appearance of her body, she still found herself pleased with the selections and how they made her look.

She also took notice of Booth's good taste in lingerie.

He'd put a lot of thought into these purchases, and maybe she was more ready than she'd thought.

The sheer blue teddy she was still wearing as she made her decision was her favorite. Long ago, before they were ever together, he'd told her how much he loved seeing her in this shade of blue.

She looked in the mirror and quickly brushed her hair and put on a little lip-gloss.

She'd go surprise Booth. There was no sense in waiting until tonight.

.

Booth had just finished putting the veggies into the skillet after slicing them all up, and was just about to start on his steak, when he saw Brennan enter the kitchen out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you want to set the table, or are we eating on the couch tonight?" He asked her as he turned his back to her as he reached to the knife drawer.

Clearly, he hadn't seen what she was wearing.

"There's a game on, but—" He froze when he turned toward the cutting board and his mouth fell open at the sight of Brennan standing against the entry way into the kitchen in the little blue number he'd loved so much in the department store.

The knife fell clumsily with a clatter to the counter, not quite reaching its destination on the cutting board.

Booth glanced down just long enough to make sure that it wasn't going to bounce off anything and stab him in the gut. Once he was satisfied with his safety, he turned to the stove top, and turned off the burners.

He made it to her in three strides.

He froze in front of her, wanting so badly to rip the expensive blue baby doll off of her and take her right there against the wall, but he also wanted her to be able to get more than a few minutes worth of wearing it before he shredded it like a kid at Christmas, trying to get to the toy surprise inside.

He had to remind himself that he was not an animal as a low growl vibrated through his chest and throat.

He let his eyes travel her body.

_Looks perfect to me. Nothing to be insecure about, _he said to himself.

He composed himself enough to speak.

"You sure, Bones? You don't have t—I really wasn't trying to push you."

"I know. I'm sure. You were right. The lingerie you bought for me does make me feel sexy; it really is flattering, and you picked all the best colors. You have really good taste, Booth."

"You look great. Beautiful," he stepped toward her, trapping her against the wall as he braced his hands on the wall near her head and claimed her lips with his. He simply couldn't wait much longer.

He removed one hand from the wall and trailed it down her side, landing on her hip grinding himself against her as his other hand found its way to her cheek and he rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone. _Zygomatic arch,_ he thought to himself as his thumb caressed and he pulled back from the kiss.

The hand on her hip grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Bedroom," his voice rumbled.

He backed away from her to unpin her from the wall.

She led the way to the bedroom, pulling him behind her with their linked hands, with Booth pulling his shirt off with his free hand as they walked.

When they reached the bedside, Booth took his time undressing Brennan. He tossed the teddy over onto the rocker where the box and the others still lay.

Then he dropped his sweat pants and stepped out of them.

Brennan's skin pinkened as she allowed him to look at her as he approached her. Her arms went around his neck and pulled his head down to hers for a kiss.

"There are things you should be aware of. I've done some reading—"

"Of course you have," Booth interjected with a light laugh.

"And I've talked a little bit with Angela about her first sexu—"

"Stop! Don't need any more details about her and the bug man. Just tell me what you want me to know."

Brennan nodded and got to the point, "Well, for one thing, we'll need to use a lubricant. I'm still breastfeeding and have not yet gotten my per—"

"Lubrication. Check. Anything else?"

"You might expect me to be… _looser_ since giving birth to a tiny human, but that should only be the case if there is still healing that needs to happen."

"But we got the okay from the doc."

"True, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a little bit left to go. So, if you feel like I am, just go gently, okay? Or I could be the opposite. I could actually be… _tighter_ due to the fact that I tore and had to have stitches."

After the Christine's birth, Booth had taken both of his girls to the hospital to be checked out since it was an unassisted birth. Brennan's doula had met them at the hospital, found, and stitched Brennan's tear closed.

"Fantastic!" Booth said, liking what he was hearing, but still anxious to get the show on the road.

"Just—I guess, rule of digitus primus would be to go easy. It will very likely be uncomfortable to me at first, but everything I read seems to suggest that it won't last long and that we shouldn't stop just because of a little discomfort unless there's a sharp pain that doesn't go away after a bit."

"Bones, if you're not ready—"

"No. I am. I promise."

"You're not just doing this for me, right? Because, I can wait."

"No. I'm ready. There are just a lot of things to consider, and we probably should have discussed them before now."

"Okay, so lubricant, go slow. Anything else?" Booth asked.

"You need to use a condom—don't make that face, Booth. I can't start birth control until after I stop breastfeeding. Chances of getting pregnant right now are very high due to elevated hormones."

"Okay."

"My breasts may leak."

Booth made a face. "Leaky boobies; got it." He gave a lame thumbs up.

"Oh, and uh, don't be surprised if I uh… if there's a little blood. It's completely normal."

Booth stared at Brennan with open disgust and slight horror at the thought of the possibility that he could make her bleed.

_You're cute when you're grossed out,_ Brennan thought to herself. She'd always taken a small delight at grossing him out, just to see his reactions.

"Mood killer." He tilted his head back and started at the ceiling.

"It's normal, Booth. Sex causes contractions of the uterus which can cause some leftover lochia to expel."

"Mood. Killer."

"So now you don't want to have sex with me?" She pouted.

"Bones, c'mere."

As he hugged her to himself, they were both reminded of their state of undress.

"Of course I want to have sex with you. I'm a man. A very _horny_ man, who hasn't had sex since… how long has it been, now? Almost two months? My mind can go from zero to," he dropped his voice a bit, "_sex god_ in less than a second; it just has a few mood-killing hurdles to jump over first, okay?" Booth rubbed Brennan's sides with his fingertips, knowing that it always gave her the chills. "Just relax and let me make you feel good, okay."

"Okay."

Booth eased her down onto the bed, where she scooted to the middle as he grabbed a condom out of the bedside drawer—he'd long been prepared for this event—and ran to the bathroom to grab the KY.

He'd already rolled the condom on and dumped a generous amount of lube in his hand and was working it up and down himself.

Somehow, the both of them just knew that foreplay was not at the front of either of their minds, and there probably wouldn't be much, if any, even though it might have been helpful to relax both of them and to get Brennan prepared for the intimate contact. Right now, their minds were on making this a pleasant first encounter back in the sack.

Booth crawled over their large bed, toward Brennan, who lay sprawled out before him, insecurities still there under the surface, buried beneath the barely concealed anticipation.

He made sure there was plenty of lube, and took his time stroking her with his fingers to make sure that she was absolutely ready.

He really didn't want to hurt her.

Shifting himself above her, he softy caressed her body and kissed her gently to match the feel of his hands on her.

The soft contact was slowly driving her mad, but Booth wasn't going to push her faster than she wanted or needed to go. He was making it clear that the ball was in her _arena_ to make the first move for a more intimate connection.

Brennan got the hint and took the initiative to run her hands down his chest and abs toward her goal.

She fisted him in her hands and slid her fingers around his length before rubbing the tip against herself.

Feeling her place him into position, Booth shifted his hips ever so slightly forward, slowly sinking into her.

_Tight_.

She was _so_ tight.

He paused, "Are you okay, Bones," he asked, noticing the grimace on her face.

She blew out the breath she'd been holding.

"I will be. Give me a second."

After a moment, she nodded for him to continue slowly and gently. He kept his eyes trained on her face.

The discomfort didn't go away.

"Relax your body, baby. Being tense probably doesn't help any."

Booth leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Take a deep breath, Bones and relax. Don't worry about disappointing me. Don't worry about being dry or the _lochness_ monster or anything else."

"Lochia," Brennan corrected automatically, knowing he was teasing.

"Whatever it's called. Just don't worry about any of it. Let me be the one doing the worrying. Okay? I'll take care of you. Relax, baby."

Booth tested moving his hips back again, before inching a little more forward.

"We good?" He asked, making sure. He knew she'd get tired of him asking, but he wasn't going to stop making sure she was okay.

Brennan nodded. He could feel her start to relax underneath him, and he was able to start a more steady slow rhythm of even, calculated strokes, all the while cataloguing her reactions to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

As he felt the tension slowly ebb away from her body, he started noticing signs of pleasure on her face and in the way in which she writhed her body in a slow delicious tandem against his own.

Finally, satisfied that she was not hurting and was now enjoying herself, he lowered his face to her neck to nuzzle the spot just below her ear before taking her ear lobe in his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and tongue.

"I love you so much, baby," his low raspy voice sounded in her ears.

"Loveyoutoo," Brennan gasped out in rapid succession.

They kept their movements slow and gentle, both determined to make this last as long as they possibly could, and taking pleasure in the most intimate contact they'd _ever_ had.

Their first time together was good, as were all the other times since then, but for some reason this time seemed to take the cake.

They were the most comfortable they had ever been with each other—even with Brennan's insecurities, because they were really paying attention to each other. They were making love for the connection with each other, and not just for the sake of bringing themselves to orgasm. Orgasms were nice. Wonderful, even. But they also signify the end of an encounter.

Neither one of them were looking to end this.

Also, now they didn't have to contend with morning sickness ruining the mood or working around a big belly between them.

It was just them.

Two people, occupying the same space.

Two people, in love.

Two people, partners in life.

A cry sounded from the baby monitor signifying that Christine was awake and likely hungry.

The two people, now also parents, froze.

Booth's forehead fell to Brennan's in sorrow that neither one of them had brought the other to orgasm. He kissed her with the promise, "Later."

* * *

**Ah, the life of having a new baby in the house.**

**Please let me know what you thought. It's always inspiring to hear from the readers.**

**Next up: Cotton Candy. Don't know when, just know that it'll happen.**

**XOXO,  
CrayonClown **


	11. Cotton Candy

The response to "Mangoes" completely blew me away. Much love to you all!

This was a suggestion made by **bostonlegalgirl** during a twitter discussion for ideas for this collection. Get the bucket of cold water and cigarettes ready for this one, folks.

* * *

**Cotton Candy**

"You're _not_ honestly telling me that you've never had cotton candy," Booth asked Brennan as he dragged her gently by her arm through the crowd of carnival patrons—mostly teenagers, and over toward a food cart.

"No, I've had it; it's just been nearly twenty years. I might as well have never had it. Dad always called it spun sugar or candy floss," Brennan mused as they approached the long line.

Booth pulled Brennan in closer to his right side, slid his hand around to her backside, and nudged his hand into the right back pocket of her youthful looking denim skirt.

Brennan gave Booth a disapproving look, but Booth didn't remove his hand from her behind.

"Ya know, Bones; I still can't believe I got you to come to this carnival. I thought for sure that I'd be stuck here like all the other loser dads, waiting on the sidelines as their kids and their friends took free reign of this place."

"You look like you're having fun to me, and you're not a loser Booth."

The line moved up a bit.

"No, I'm not, but to the kid who is currently off with his friends trying to ignore that I exist, it makes me feel like it."

"Booth—"

"No, it's okay. It's part of growing up. Parker's just embarrassed that I'm not like his friends' parents. I'm not 'cool' enough to just drop them off here and then come pick them up later. I had plenty of moments like that growing up around Pops. Ya know, it's a wonder he even still talks to me after the crap I did to defy him and dodge him when he insisted on taking me places. But at least right now I have the pleasure of having you keep me company."

They were next in line after the couple in front of them and he hugged her to him closer as they stepped forward.

"You're a good father, Booth," Brennan said seriously, as she moved her left hand from around his waist and down into the left back pocket of his own jeans.

Booth turned to look at her with raised brows. He was met with a warm and playful smile.

Taking their change and their popcorn, the teenaged couple in front of them moved off into the crowd. Booth and Brennan separated themselves as they stepped up to the window and Booth ordered a cotton candy. Brennan decided that she didn't really want one of her own and that she'd just have a few pieces of Booth's.

They moved to stand in a not so heavily trafficked area to consume the cotton candy.

Booth unwrapped the clear plastic from around the pink and blue fluffy candy. He pinched a little bit and pulled it away, holding it out to Brennan, who tried to take it with her fingers.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Bones," Booth said jerking it out of reach.

"Stop teasing, and let me have it."

"When a fun snack is being shared at the carnival, it's the guy's job to feed it to his girl."

"I cannot even _begin_ to tell you everything wrong with that statement. I can feed myself, Booth."

"Yes, I know you can, but this way is more fun. Just indulge me a bit, please?"

_If I'm going to do this, I'm going to make sure it's fun_, Brennan thought to herself.

"Okay," she agreed.

Booth had already popped the first piece into his mouth since she didn't take it, so he pulled another piece away.

This piece was a little bigger and more strung out than the first one. He held the piece up to her mouth, and she leaned the last bit into the candy, taking her time as sweet filaments of the candy melted away into sweet nectar.

She pulled away slightly, slowly licking her lips and watching as the remaining piece between his fingers shrunk as it was exposed to the moisture from her mouth.

"Sweet. Sticky," she murmured before taking his wrist in her hands and guiding the piece back to her mouth.

Slowly, she consumed the piece, making sure that her lips came into contact with Booth's fingertips. He opened his fingers to surrender the piece to her, and before he could pull away to get her another piece, she'd pulled his index finger between her sticky, pink lips, grazing it with her teeth and tongue as she guided it back away from her again so that she could do the same with his thumb.

Booth stood there slack-jawed and barely breathing as he fought to keep his arousal at such a simple (and sofuckinghot) gesture from becoming a visible evidence of her effect on him.

Booth tossed the rest of the cotton candy toward the trash near them, not even caring if it made it to its destination.

"Booth! I wasn't—"

"Yes, you were, and I believe you have a little right… here," he cut her off and pulled her into him hard and kissed her with so much fervor and passion, and tasting the sweet stickiness on her lips, that they both almost forgot of their very public location.

It finally took some smart-ass kids calling out to them to, "Get a room," before either one of them had sense enough to keep it from going excessively further than was appropriate.

Booth checked his watch.

_9:30. Good, a whole half an hour until we are supposed to meet Parker at the Ferris Wheel to get ready to leave._

Booth looked around, and spotted a fairly deserted attraction.

"C'mon, Bones," Booth said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him.

When they approached the attraction, Brennan's eyes lit up, "A House of Mirrors?"

Booth just grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Walking up to the carnie, Booth pulled out a fifty-dollar bill.

"How long has it been since someone's gone in there," Booth asked.

"Several minutes. No one's in there now," the scraggly old man replied. "It's late enough that all the younger children have been taken home. The older kids and adults prefer the bigger rides and games."

"Not tonight, pal. Let's say… you let us have about twenty or twenty-five minutes, huh?" Booth asked, holding out the fifty in front of the man.

The old man just smiled and nodded at the couple, "Ah…"

The man flipped the sign around, took the bill from Booth, and gestured them inside before he chained the entrance off.

"Gotta take a smoke break anyway, might as well get paid fifty bucks for it," he muttered to himself as he stepped around to the back of the rig to light up.

Inside the maze of mirrors, Booth led them to a dead end toward the center. He knocked on the shiny reflective surface and then pressed hard against it.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"Testing the strength. It's a plexi-glass instead of regular glass mirror, so we don't have to worry about shattering it and having it shred us to death."

"Is the strength satisfactory?" Brennan asked.

"Oh yeah. C'mere," he said as he stepped into her personal space and backed her into the corner of the dead end. He claimed her mouth roughly against his, their hands already seeking purchase on whatever they could grab.

It wasn't long before Booth's hands found themselves riding up underneath the hem of her skirt.

"Smart choice with the skirt, Bones."

"Mhmm," she acknowledged as she moved her mouth down his jaw and throat.

Booth lifted the skirt a bit and teased the panties down her legs. As she stepped out of them, she leaned down to pick them up and stuffed them into the pocket of Booth's green canvas jacket.

"Oh, souvenir," Booth growled. "Nice."

Booth reached his hand between them and ran his fingers up her slit, dipping them in slightly on their journey, but not quite reaching the her sensitive bundle of nerves before retreating and repeating the stroke.

Brennan's head fell hard back into the mirror at the sensation she was feeling as Booth's thick fingers stroked her folds.

"That's why I checked to see if it was real glass," Booth said, with a hint of self-satisfaction of being able to think properly enough through his clouded mind to ensure their safety.

"Oh, God, Bones. You're so wet."

Brennan worked her hands into the front of his jeans and found that he was fully aroused. She swirled the pearl of pre-come over the head, each stroke gathering more and more as it slowly gathered at the tip. Then she worked her hand over him in long smooth strokes.

Booth let out a grunt as he let the reality of their current situation hit him full force as he listened to thepeople, rides and games around them. They were getting sexual in a _very_ public place. A place where people were walking or standing around probably not even forty feet away, and separated only by several layers of a highly shiny, nearly opaque plexi-glass.

All these thoughts about how easy it would be to be caught or heard, and Booth found that he really couldn't give a fuck.

Really. Not a single fuck.

"So ready for me to take ya right here, aren't ya, baby? You want me to pound into that sweet pussy. Right here in this public place, against these mirrors. Huh? You do; don't you? It would be so easy for me to just hitch you up, just like this," Booth said, demonstrating, but never removing his fingers from their happy spot.

"Then, I'd grind myself," Booth again demonstrated, trapping Brennan's hand on his cock and between them, "just like this against you, and there'd be no effort at all as I slide right home."

Booth stroked his fingers roughly up into her from where he'd been lining the outside and mostly just teasing her.

"And it'd be so easy, too, Bones. You know why?"

Her only response was to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out his name surrounded by several curses as he pumped his fingers into her.

"Because, you're so wet and so ready for me. I'd be able to do just as I'm doing with my fingers, here. Hard and furiously fast. You'd like that; wouldn't you?"

All the while, Booth kept his hips pressed into her as she kept her hand in place, rubbing his cock in the rhythm with which he'd ground into her and her other hand cupped around his denim-clad ass as she pulled him into her. The pressure from his arousal and her hand rubbed against her clit, putting a delicious pressure and teasing her in just the right spot as she rode his fingers.

"Bones, turn your head to the side and look in the mirror, baby. Watch what I'm doing to you. Watch what you do to me."

Booth briefly claimed her lips again before trailing his mouth down her throat, stopping at the base right near her collarbone as she continued to watch what they did to each other.

"Oh, Booth! Ahh," she started letting breathy sighs that he knew meant that she was close, and probably close to crying out.

He removed himself from her neck, "Here, baby… ungh… bury your face… in my neck. Remember that… we're in public," he reminded her.

She immediately followed his suggestion and just barely made it as her orgasm hit her and she shivered and shook, biting his neck to keep from screaming.

Booth quickly followed in his own orgasm, spun by the flutters of her own around his fingers. He dropped his face into her hair, and kept his grunts low and deep in his chest as much as possible to keep from being heard outside of the maze.

They took a few seconds to recover before they decided that they should use the mirrors for composing themselves and making sure they didn't appear to have just done what they did.

Not even ten minutes later, they were standing with each other near the Ferris Wheel, waiting for Parker.

Booth had bought two more bags of cotton candy, and they shared playful and youthfully mischievous looks with each other as they fed the other the cotton candy from one bag, waiting for Parker to arrive.

The other bag was for later.

* * *

**I hope that was good for you. Cigarette? Cold shower?**

**Please let me know what you thought. It's how I know what you like and what you don't.**

**XOXO,  
Jen **


	12. Blow Pop

**Setting: Season 5, not long after Brennan undresses Booth for evidence in 5x10 "The Goop on the Girl" which means that at this point, they are not yet romantically involved, but fresh images of Booth's fine physique are running rampant through Brennan's mind, along with the mixed signals she's received from Booth since his brain surgery. I assure you, that all changes quickly here as Angela decides to step in and meddle with their relationship and gives Brennan a tool of seduction. ;-)**

**Also, I could have taken this whole blow pop sucker thing into a completely cliché and probably predictable direction, and I do just a bit… but I think I've also taken a step away from the predictable here (I mean other than B&B getting together—duh) with Booth's reaction and the fact that (and don't start throwing things just yet) the smut in this one will not be what you think. In fact, not sure I'd call it sex. We'll call it almost-fake almost-sex. (Hey! Who threw that?! I said that I wasn't taking the predictable route and now I'm wondering if you will keep reading this knowing that, but I felt it fair to warn you all so that there was no disappointment.) One thing for certain though… the little sequel, which takes place after 5x12 "The Proof in the Pudding" [Can you guess the food item for that one?] :) will have smut in that one. Yep. Total sexy times.**

**A huge thank you to dharmamonkey for reading through this and giving it the Monkey Seal of Approval. Thanks to her, a pronoun has an antecedent, plural forms are correct, and demands for more body language have been met. Her comments really enhanced the final outcome of this one.**

**Blow Pop**

"Hey Bren," Angela said as she walked into her best friend's office.

Brennan looked up from her computer briefly to acknowledge the artist's presence. "Hi, Ange. Did you need something?"

"I've got faces and names for three of the four victims. Cam ran the dentals. They are confirmed. Nothing came up for the last one. Maybe Booth would have better luck. Do you want me to call Booth or just leave these files with you to give to him later?"

"Actually," Brennan stopped typing her initial report to look up again, as she talked, "he called a few minutes ago. He's on his way to drop something off with Hodgins. I can give it to him then."

"Okay, great; I'll just leave these on the corner of your coffee table." Angela set the file down and began to walk out of the office.

"Thanks, Ange," Brennan called out, but just before Angela exited, she turned back to Brennan and walked back up to her desk.

"Oh, and before I forget…" Angela reached in her pocket, removed an object and held it up. "That little matter that we discussed yesterday while we were shopping… I believe you need _this_ to set the plan into motion. Use it wisely, Sweetie."

Angela leaned over and invaded her friend's personal space to slide it into her lab coat pocket.

"And you're sure this will work?" Brennan looked worried and nervous as she placed her hand over her pocket, making sure it was secure. _I cannot believe Angela talked me into this. I never should have caved when she asked me how I felt about stripping him for evidence. It was that massage at the spa. It had to have been. I'm not usually so relaxed that I just fold under her tenacious questioning._

"Like a charm," Angela responded with a wink and left the office just as Booth strolled through the lab entrance. "Hello Studly," was the last thing Brennan heard from Angela before she disappeared into her own office.

_He's here, _she thought. She watched him stop at Hodgins' workstation for a moment. _Oh, no. I'm not ready for this. Damn it, Angela. Maybe, I don't have to do this. It's not as if she's in here holding a knife to my throat. Damn! _Brennan stood from her chair and paced to where she was out of the direct line-of-sight she knew her partner would have if he took his normal straight-line route to her office from where he stood with Hodgins._ Shit, shit, shit! It doesn't matter. She'll hound me until I make a move. Then she'll want details. She might as well be holding a knife to my…oh my God. _Brennan paused in her pacing as Booth approached close enough that she could see him, unobstructed, as he made his way through the various workstations across the lab. _There he is! _Her view of his full form was now unobstructed by the platform. _Oh… The three piece gray suit. _Brennan raised an eyebrow and bit her left thumbnail, her other hand resting on her right hip. _My favorite. _

"Hey, Bones."

_He's in the room now. Do I do it now? Wait a few minutes? What if he gets bored and leaves if I wait too long? Maybe I just wait for him to get comfortable on the couch. He'll take off his jacket, unbutton his cuffs and roll them up to mid forearm, loosen his tie, he'll sit sideways on the couch or possibly lay down, he'll grab the file—wait. Do I do it before he looks at the file or do I distract him from the file? Distraction. Yes. That's what I'll do. _Brennan pinched her lips together as something else crossed her mind, something she took seriously. _Although, the victims deserve his undivided attention. Maybe this should wait. _

"…are you even in there? Bones? Bones!" He was standing in front of her now, waving his hand in front of her face. "Hello, Bones, you in there? Yoohoo! 22705 to Bones," he singsonged with a goofy smile on his face.

When Brennan finally came out of her thoughts, she placed her hand on his forehead and pushed him out of her face. "What do you want, Booth?"

_Crap. That didn't sound very nice. How can you expect him to respond appropriately when you're mean to him and he thinks you're irritated at him?_

"Sorry, Booth. I didn't mean to sound like your presence isn't welcome. I just have… something on my mind. A lot to think about."

"Hey, it's okay," Booth waved her off. "You were spaced out pretty good. Are you okay? It's nothing serious, right?" he asked, his concern bleeding into his tone.

_He's concerned for me. He always is. _

Brennan smiled. "It is fairly important. Just an important decision that I need to make. That's all."

"Oh. Okay. Do I need to leave? I can come back later." He held his arm out and gestured toward the exit of the lab.

"No!" she nearly shouted, placing a startled look on Booth's face. "Um, no," she said a little more normally. "Please, stay. Angela just gave me a face for you to run through FBI databases and medical records and she has names and faces for the other three. The file is on my coffee table."

"Wow, she's got three already? I wasn't expecting anything for a while," Booth said, taking off his jacket and neatly draping it over the back of the couch.

Before she knew it, Brennan found herself paying less attention to her computer and more attention to Booth as he removed several items from his pocket and spilled them across her coffee table next to the files before unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his sleeves up to just below his elbow, teasing her with a glimpse of the smooth dark skin of her partner's strong veiny forearms, contrasting the white material of his shirt sleeves. As he used his right hand to remove the watch on his left wrist, she watched the muscles in his forearm ripple with the use of his fine motor skills.

_Imagine what those muscles would do if he were using those fine motor skills on my—_

_Stop, _she told herself. _You need to stop thinking about that!_

"She's really good, Booth. You know that."

"Yeah."

_Oh…now he's untying his tie. _

She watched with twinkling eyes, over the top of her laptop as he loosened the knot on the silky purple material and kept it draped around his neck. Again, she watched his forearms ripple with smooth movement as he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his crisp white dress shirt that he wore under the vest with the same silky rich purple of the lining that he preferred in all of his suit jackets and matching the tie around his neck.

_We both deserve this. Someone needs to break the holding pattern we seem to be in, as Angela called it. He cares for me, a lot. I know he does. I care for him, too. So much, it scares me sometimes, but Angela insists that by not acting on these feelings that I'm missing out on something greater. _

Finally, Booth raised each pant leg a bit to use his feet to kick his shoes off revealing purple and gold striped socks covering his long slender feet. He kept the pant legs pulled up a bit as he sat down to maximize the amount of room he had for comfort.

_Facing me… You are a predictable creature of habit, Booth. Get comfortable. Let's test your instincts as a perfect specimen of a human male._

Booth reached forward to grab the file off the coffee table and settled in to read the missing persons reports that had been filed for the victims.

Brennan watched Booth unconsciously wet his lips with a flick of his tongue as he flipped through the pages of the file.

_Just another minute or two. Then, I'll do it. But what if that's too long? He's already on the fourth page. What if he finishes and gets up and starts to leave? Now. I need to do this now._

Brennan took her fingers off the keys of her laptop, from where she was tapping keys and pretending to type and reached her right hand down into her pocket where Angela's foolproof tool of seduction rested.

As she closed her hand around it, she could hear the crinkling of the plastic wrapper. She looked up to Booth and could tell that he'd heard the noise as he looked up from the report toward her before glancing right back to the report.

_He's easily distracted. Maybe not really distracted. Probably his Army and FBI training make him constantly aware of everything around him. Well, I have no doubt this will catch his attention. Angela assured me that this method should be foolproof in regards to getting his hormones pumping. And I know, for certain, that the implications of this act will not be lost on him and I probably won't have to work very hard to put forth my intentions._

Brennan pulled the big round dark pink sucker out of her pocket, making sure to try to enhance the noise of the wrapper as she brought it up above her desk and used her other hand to work on opening the wrapper.

Booth looked up once again to check out what the noise was. They first time he'd heard it, he hadn't seen anything, but now that she had it above her desk, he could see the source.

Brennan could see a brief flash of confusion hit his face at the recognition of the sucker in her hands before he even spoke, "A sucker? Really, Bones? You never eat things like that."

_Crap. I should have known that he'd realize that._

"Well, I— this sucker… I bought it from Hayley's fundraiser for her softball team," she lied. "I'm just supporting the team. And you're right. Normally, I wouldn't eat something like this with all of the sugar, corn syrup, artificial flavorings and colors, and malic or citric acid."

Brennan shrugged and after being sure that Booth was watching, made a show with her usual acting skills to bring the dark pink sucker to her lips, just as Angela had shown her how to do.

When the sucker was only an inch or two away from her lips she opened them and stuck her tongue out flat against the surface of the sucker before forming an "O" with her mouth and closing her top lip over the candy and closing her eyes at the sweet taste of artificial strawberry flavoring.

"What flavor is it?" Booth asked, already clearly uncomfortable at the sight of her lips and tongue working around such a… rosy, fleshy colored ball of candy at the end of a stick.

"Strawberry," Brennan said as she removed the sucker from her mouth and sensuously brought it back to her mouth again. Then after more strokes of her tongue and lips over the pink bulb, she continued. "And apparently, there is gum in the center."

_That did it. Now he's blushing. So cute._

Except, Booth didn't quite hear the word "gum" right. It sounded more like "come"—exactly as Angela had told her to say it if the topic of the gum in the center came up.

Booth pulled the file up higher towards his face to block out the visual of her lips working on the sucker. _Oh my God. Oh my God. She didn't really mean that, did she? _Booth reached up to loosen his already loosened tie, pulling the knot further from his neck. _Sucker… Penis head colored sucker… Bones' lips around said sucker… sucking, licking... _

Brennan made another pass of her tongue around the bulbous pink sucker, pulling a deep breath from Booth that he really hoped didn't have an audible grunt accompanying his exhale.

_Oh, for fuck's sake… Saint Luigi Orione, Saint Monica, Saint Camillus of Lellis—wait!_

Booth eyed the sucker with narrowed eyes as it pulled back out of Brennan's mouth, tugging the soft insides of her lips across the slippery smooth surface of the sucker.

_The shape of the sucker! Slightly elongated, with a ridge around the center. That's a Blow Pop! _Booth sat up and slapped at his knee at the recognition of the sucker. _She said gum not come! Oh, thank God! Hmm. _Booth furrowed his brows, and looked over the top of his file with narrowed eyes. _Why would she have bought Blow Pops from a fundraiser? Those are so cheap and wouldn't make much money… Bones wouldn't know that though, so she's not telling the truth about where she got the sucker, but why lie about something so— _Booth's mouth dropped open in disbelief._ Oh my God. She's doing this on purpose! _

Booth tilted his head and laid the file down, not even pretending to pay attention any more. It was obvious what Brennan was trying to do now. Booth was a smart man and knew when he was being played.

Booth shut his eyes to block out the images of Brennan's lips around the Blow Pop to think about what he wanted to do. It was clear that Brennan was watching his reactions because after his eyes had been shut for an extended period—apparently, too long in Brennan's opinion—she made a suction noise with her mouth on the sucker that nearly made Booth come in his pants right then and there as he imagined her using her talented sucker skills on him.

"Saint Matthias the Apostle, Saint Joseph, Saint Valentine…"

"Booth," Brennan laughed a deep throaty laugh that went straight to his balls. He loved that sound. "Are you reciting Saints?"

"Uh huh… Saint Walter of Pontnoise, Saint Albert the Great, Saint George, Saint Anthony, Saint Michael…"

"Why?"

Booth's eyes popped open and pierced her with a glare, his pupils so dilated they were like looking into onyx beads. "Why," he jumped up incredulously from his relaxed position on the couch, the file falling into a heap of loose papers onto the floor. He stalked over to the door, and Brennan thought he was going to leave and leaped out of her chair to run after him. She paused in front of her couch as he closed and locked the door without exiting.

_Oh my. This is it._

Then he walked over and slid the blinds on her glass walls shut. "You know damn well why, Bones. So, tell me something. Was this another one of Angela's schemes to get us together or is this what you really want?" Booth stalked toward Brennan, keeping his piercing onyx gaze fixed on her. She'd dropped the sucker on the floor in her haste to follow him, but the scent of the artificial flavor was thick on her breath as he stepped into her personal space, bringing them toe-to-toe and breathing the same air. "Because I gotta tell ya, Bones… Right now, all I can think about is your sticky hot red lips," he brought his right hand up to her flushed cheek and traced her bottom lip with his thumb, "and your tongue closing around the tip of my cock," he used his left hand to grab her hip and pull her close enough to feel exactly the effect she'd had on him, "and my hand tangled in your hair as you suck me until I come so hard down your throat as I moan your name. And Temperance," he said, emphasizing her given name, showing her how serious he was, "if that happens here today… this is for keeps. I mean, I'd have hoped us getting together would be more romantic with a date, a nice dinner, dessert, dancing, music, laughter, fun and maybe a smidgen of making out at the end of the night, but I'm getting too old to play games here. This won't be some office fling. I care about you, very much, and if you and Angela are just fucking with me and my emotions, I'm—" He shook his head, unable to even fathom the kind of hurt that would bring him.

Brennan cut him off as she snaked her arms up over his shoulders and around his neck pulling his taller frame down towards her to close the mere inches that separated their lips. Booth was not exactly slow to respond, but Brennan felt as he struggled to take a ragged breath as her fleshy sugary lips met his.

His eyes closed savoring the feel and smell of her and what little he could taste, but also not being able to shake the lump in his throat from nearly choking him over the possibility that this was just a game to her.

He'd thought they were becoming so much closer as of late. While he put on a show of being a bit shocked and embarrassed about being undressed for Santa goop evidence, he was thrilled by the fact that it was Brennan doing it, if it had to be anybody. And every time she complimented his physique, it meant more to him coming from her—not only because it was _her_, but because of her expertise in the human body—than from any other woman telling him that he was hot. They were also very close at her Christmas dinner with her family as well as before the Anok exhibit. And then there was the time when Hank had come to stay with him and she'd helped out with him. He knew some of the things that Pops had said to the both of them had to have affected her as much as it did him.

The second her tongue nudged against his lips, seeking entrance into his mouth, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back to break the kiss.

"No, Bones. Stop! I need to know. I need to hear you say it. Do you have feelings for me or is this just one of Angela's games?"

_Can he not tell? It was hard enough admitting this to Angela._

Brennan was silent for a moment that seemed to stretch out for eternity for the both of them.

"Yes, Booth—"

He was getting impatient.

"Yes, you love me or yes, it's a game?"

"I—Booth, words fail to describe how I feel about you. I talked to Angela about how I feel, and she said—"

"Bones, I don't give a fuck what Angela said or what she wants for us! I want to know what _you_ want. " He shouted loud enough to make Brennan flinch.

He took a breath and looked to the floor to regain some of his control before locking eyes with her again, "You are not Angela. She is not you. This stunt? Not you. I don't want whatever scheme Angela cooked up for you to seduce me. I want you, Temperance Brennan. I love you and I want you, but you have to feel the same. The advances have to come from you, not Angela. You're an author. Use your words to tell me how you feel, not this, this—whatever this scheme was."

Brennan shifted from one foot to the other, and tilted her head to the side, studying his face. "You love me?" The statement was soft, and she could hardly recognize her own voice.

Booth's nod was her only answer.

"You don't know how long I've struggled with how I've felt about you, Booth," Brennan's voice was stronger this time; low and struggling with emotion.

Booth was nearly drowning with heavy lead sinking to the pit of his stomach and blocking his airway. _She struggled with her feelings for me? _The very thought brought the beginnings of tears to his eyes. _Oh, Bones. If only you'd said something, I could have helped you figure it out what you were feeling. _

"You've always shown great care and reverence for my safety and for me as a person, I know that, but only since you've come out of your coma have you really showed much interest in me, as more than a close friend, and even then, you didn't take any action to further the relationship beyond professional and friendly." Brennan shook her head silently questioning him. _Why?_

"I have so much respect for you, Bones," he reached his palm up toward her cheek. At the very instant his hand made contact with her skin, she leaned into his touch. "I just didn't want to be another one of those horn dogs that trail after you, but I've never _not_ been interested in you, Bones." His thumb continued to make smooth circles on her cheek. "I've tried to show it, but I didn't want to push it too far in case that isn't what you wanted." Brennan had been looking at him, but not directly into his eyes until now. Both of them could feel the rush of heat to their faces as their eyes locked.

"Yes, over the years, there's been casual flirting and close moments between us and some very nice friendly moments that I'll never forget."

"Me either," Booth lips upturned in a slight smile as he remembered all of the little things between them.

There was a long silence before Brennan knew how to continue.

"I don't know when you realized your feelings for me, whether it was before the coma or after. But me?" Brennan pulled out of reach of Booth's palm on her cheek, forcing him to drop his hand as she put distance between them. "I've known I love you since you died, Booth."

Again, Booth was drowning. She said she loved him and he should be over the moon, but her admission of the cost it had taken for her to come to that realization, his death, took his breath away and he was having trouble focusing as each of her subsequent words kept him from feeling like he could inhale.

"I knew _then_ that I couldn't live without you. For the two weeks that you were dead, I felt like I was drowning. I couldn't eat or sleep. I couldn't go to work and do what _we_," she gestured, almost violently between them, as her voice broke and her face scrunched up at the unforgettable pain resurfacing, "used to do without _you_. Most of the time, I could barely find the wherewithal to leave your apartment, where I holed myself up with all of your little knickknacks and nostalgic memorabilia," she offered a small smile as she pictured his vintage teal-colored fifties style refrigerator and all of the sports memorabilia on his shelves, "and your scent and everything that was you. I used your soap and shampoo to surround myself in your scent. I didn't even go to work, Booth," Brennan emphasized again, knowing that he knew that she had not been okay if she wasn't even willing to submerse herself in work to compartmentalize. He was the one thing that she could never compartmentalize. "Not until the day of your funeral, and even then, it was so that I wouldn't have to go to your funeral and cope with the fact that you were not here anymore."

"Bones, I had no idea. I'm sorry," Booth shook his head, tears in his eyes. "I should have made sure you knew. God, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. _None_." Except, he did have an idea. He knew that someone had been in his apartment and using his stuff. Someone had been in there sleeping in his bed. Somehow, he knew it was his Bones. Who else would it have been? He'd just never brought it up to her, figuring that it wouldn't do any good to embarrass her about it—and possibly give her cause to push him away; just as it wouldn't do him any good to bring it up now. "Why didn't you say something to me then; you know, after you knew?"

"Why didn't _you_, Booth?" She turned the question around on him, knowing that their answers were the same.

Booth broke eye contact and looked down at his shoes. "I was scared of losing what we had. I couldn't risk not having you in my life."

"I couldn't live without you, Booth. I wasn't willing to risk you leaving me, in any capacity. I've had to withstand you being kidnapped—twice, and nearly being blown up. I worked outside the law with my fugitive father to save you, and there's the stuff with your brain tumor, the surgery, the coma, the aftermath of me reading my novel to you during the coma."

"Hey, apparently it was a damn good book, Bones," Booth tried to joke; Brennan cracked a smile, but it didn't last long.

"Booth, I asked you for your sperm so that I could have a child. I could have had my pick of donors, but I chose _you_." Booth attempted to swallow the lead wad of cotton that once again obstructed his airway. "I realize that I was being incredibly selfish with the terms of the agreement, but I think deep down, I knew that you wouldn't be able to do it that way and be satisfied. A huge part of me was hoping that your dissatisfaction for the terms would sway you to finally say something to me, get involved with me, and start a family the right way, as everyone else was encouraging. I think we may have another chance here."

"I'd like that chance."

"So would I," Brennan said.

Brennan's soft words breathed life and hope back into Booth. He could finally breathe again.

"You know, ever since I've come back from Guatemala, I've waited for you to make a move, ask me out, take me dancing, something! Anything!" Brennan walked over to her desk and knelt down to pick up the sucker that she'd dropped onto the floor and tossed it into the trashcan.

"I only talked to Angela, partly because she took me shopping and weaseled the confession out of me, but mostly because I couldn't stand it anymore." Brennan closed the distance between them again, bringing them toe-to-toe. This time, it was Brennan reaching up to take Booth's cheeks in her hands.

"First, you come out of the coma thinking we are married and that I'm pregnant," she ran her fingers over the slightly marbled skin of his jaw and cheeks. "You nearly kissed me at the exhibit and made me realize that there are things that are only ours. If we hadn't been interrupted, would you have kissed me?"

"I hope I would have followed through," he said. "I mean, I did tell you I love you, only to chicken out and add that stupid 'atta girl' tag."

"I wondered about that. I'm not as aloof and unable to read people as I lead you to believe sometimes."

"I know." Booth smiled, closing his eyes, reveling in the feel of her hands on his face.

"You know, your grandfather even offered his own word of wisdom about us."

Booth did know. He remembered well what Pops had said in the SUV with Brennan present that had nearly given him a coronary and endangered all of their lives.

_She's got talent, charm, beauty, money. And you're just friends? I didn't raise you very well._

He also still remembered what Pops had told him in private when they'd taken him back to the home.

_Now listen, _he'd said_. You remember. It's all in there. Everything you need to know. You just do what it tells ya._

Brennan had never told him what Pops had said to her, but since she'd brought it up, he was positive that whatever he said to Brennan was geared toward their relationship as well.

"I had to undress you down to your boxers—very enjoyable experience, by the way, I really don't think I've ever enjoyed collecting evidence as much as I did that day," Brennan continued with her list of things that had happened since his brain tumor that made her believe that he wanted more but caused confusion when nothing more came of the events. Brennan ran her hands from his cheeks, down the cords of his neck, across his clavicles and rested them atop his shoulders. "You really do have perfect acromia, Booth," and Brennan could see his cheeks pinken under the smirk he gave her.

"You came to my family's Christmas dinner and gave that great redundant toast to family. You stayed afterward to help me clean up, and you end up staying the night just watching old Christmas movies and talking to me about nothing and everything. And I trust you more than I've ever trusted anybody since I was fifteen years old. You know more about me than anybody," she said, knowing it was the same for him. "You see who I am, and yet I've been able to fool you." She pulled her hands off of his shoulders and turned away from him. "I've been able to keep my feelings from you because they scare the shit out of me, Booth."

Booth moved toward her, "Bones—"

She spun back around to face him, holding her hands out to stop his progression.

"No! Let me say this. I know I've already said that I was scared, but I need you to _understand_." Booth nodded. "I'm scared of damaging or losing what we have. It's absolutely absurd to be afraid of being with you when you make me feel safe and secure. I can't make sense of it. I needed things to make sense. You would normally be who I'd talk to, but for obvious reasons, Angela was really my only choice to go to—and while she really she didn't give me much of a choice to deny her help, I didn't fight her very hard. I knew this thing between us needed to be addressed, but I didn't know how. Angela said—"

Brennan cut herself off as she noticed Booth roll his eyes as he thought of every good-intentioned misleading thing that woman could have said to Brennan to convince her that this sucker scheme was the way to go in order to get what she desired. Maybe for someone like Angela, but definitely not for someone like Brennan.

"Sorry. I know you said you don't want to know what Angela said, but she meant well. She said that sometimes actions speak louder than words and that I may never know if I didn't either say something or do something to get your attention. She just wanted something to finally happen. She gave me the sucker to—well, you know the rest. She showed me how to use it to my advantage and here we are."

She plopped onto her couch.

"Here we are," Booth agreed, as he sat, more gently, next to her. "Now what?"

Brennan turned to Booth. "I love you, Booth."

Booth raised his eyebrows at her non-sequitur statement, not that he wasn't happy to hear it.

"Don't look at me like that, Booth," Brennan said, placing her hand on his knee. "Now that we both know how we each feel, there is no reason why we shouldn't speak of it freely with each other, and I find that I'm feel hugely relieved at having said it."

"I love you, too, Bones."

Booth's big grin drew a slightly devilish smile from Brennan. In a flash, she was straddling his lap.

"We could have intercourse, now."

If possible, Booth's grin widened, "Okay." Then his mind quickly flashed through a few things—their location and the very likelihood of a certain someone with her ear to the door. "No! Not right now and _never_ in this office. I'm going to take you on a date first. And Angela is probably sitting right outside that door listening to everything through a stethoscope and waiting for one of us to emerge and then you know it's going to be the Montenegro Inquisition."

"Well, what will I tell her? She'll probably ask you questions, too, you know."

"I don't know, Bones. We could just tell her nothing happened."

"That wouldn't work. The door is closed and locked and the blinds are drawn. She won't accept that as an answer, even if nothing has happened." Brennan, still straddling Booth's lap, thought for a minute before speaking again, "Maybe… no, it probably wouldn't work, and your sense of modesty and revered desire for maintenance of privacy wouldn't allow you to follow through." Brennan knew that by presenting her idea this way, as in a slight challenge, that she'd have a better chance of getting Booth to play along.

Booth brought his hands up to Brennan's hips and closed his eyes at the additional pressure he'd placed on himself in doing so. "What's on your mind, Bones? What is it that you think I won't do?"

"If you're up for it, we could try to embarrass Angela enough to the point that she wouldn't bother to ask about what happened in here, because we're not going to leave any doubt in her mind. It'd have to be good though because Angela does not embarrass easily."

"How would we do that, Bones?"

Brennan tapped his chest with her palm before standing and motioning for him to follow her over to her desk.

Brennan woke up her computer and logged into the security cameras that pointed at the platform. On her screen, she was able to see four angles, two of which showed that Angela was indeed standing near Brennan's door trying to listen in.

"Well, we've pretended to have sex before, remember?"

Booth laughed. He remembered. "Buck and Wanda," Booth knew what her plan was now. "So you want us to make as much noise as possible and give Angela absolutely no doubt about what happened in here, but also make it good enough that it'll make even Angela red faced just thinking about it. This could work."

Brennan reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a box of Jeffersonian pens and a few other things that would make a bunch of noise.

She started by knocking over an empty thermos noisily onto the floor. Then a few books landed on the floor next to her desk, followed by and handful of pens that went flying across the room and bouncing around and landing on various surfaces.

Then she scooted her desk a few inches, making the legs skid across the floor.

"Start grunting at me or something," she whispered to Booth.

Booth let out a loud muffled growl, followed by other muffled statements and a few loud and clear swear words.

"Oh, holy fuck, Bones."

Brennan moaned into her hand, before thinking about how ridiculous it was to moan into her own flesh when she could—

"Bones!" Brennan pushed him over to the couch, Booth's leg caught the edge of the coffee table sending it scooting across the tile floor a few inches as Brennan landed on top of him, latching her mouth to the base of his throat, with a near-feral moan at the feel of his stubble against her lips.

Booth slapped both of his hands across Brennan's ass, with a satisfying slapping sound, and ending with a hand squeeze to each cheek as he pulled her into his erection, drawing an honest moan of approval of the feel of her against him.

"Oh, god, Booth! Ahhh—" She buried her face into his shoulder when he pulled her flush with himself. She needed him. She really did.

_Why are we faking this? We'll be lucky if we stick to the plan. We're both about to combust._

After a few more minutes of groping, and Brennan's sneaky hands roaming into places that were not previously agreed upon for this plan, dry humping and real moans and gasps of pleasure, Booth's panting and grunting grew. He was about to come in Brennan's hands, and there was nothing fake about it.

"Bones! I'm about to—please, tell me you're close, baby!" He stuck his hand down the front of her pants. He stroked a finger just inside of her pussy to gather enough moisture to swirl around her clit.

_Why did I agree to do this? We both knew better than to think we could fake this._

"I'm close, Booth. Just keep… oh god, faster!"

Booth's finger sped up and he took her mouth with his, kissing and nipping at her lips.

"Oh, fuck! Bones! Unngh!" Booth exploded into his boxer briefs and Brennan's hands.

Brennan squealed in delight as Booth's finger brought her to orgasm at about the same time.

Brennan trailed her lips down to the base of Booth's neck, making sure to mark him, where his collar and tie would cover it up later at work.

After they wound down a bit, Booth withdrew his hand from Brennan's pants.

"_That_ just happened?" Booth couldn't believe it. He was so determined to wait until they'd at least gone on a date. "I can't believe we just did that," he said. "I feel like a teenager."

"Do you think it worked? Do you think she'll leave us alone?" Brennan asked.

"I think—fuck! I _can't_ think, Bones," Booth laughed. "That was _not_ the plan," he whispered through his smile, rubbing his hands up and down Brennan's back under her shirt.

"No, but are you complaining?"

"No." Booth shook his head, "We can't do anything like a normal couple, can we?"

"It just means that this experience should be extra memorable to appease your sentimental nostalgic sensibilities, Booth."

"Yeah, definitely memorable."

"And at least you don't have to try to get out of here while hiding that massive hard-on from Angela."

"Definite plus," Booth leaned up to give Brennan a chaste kiss. "That date happens tonight, by the way. I won't be able to wait any longer. I'll pick you up at your place at seven."

"Okay. Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"We should probably—"

"Uh, yeah," Booth said, letting go of Brennan's hips. She got off him. "I need to go change and get back to the office."

"Yeah. Um, wait! We need to look more… like we just had sex." Brennan adjusted his shirt and vest that had shifted and wrinkled significantly under the pressure of her body on top of his and helped Booth gather his stuff from her coffee table. "You should leave the tie loosened around your neck and your shirt untucked and unbuttoned, like this," she said as she arranged him.

Booth undid a few buttons on Brennan's blouse and ran his hands through her hair. "Sex hair looks good on you, Bones."

"And your hair needs to be a bit more," he ducked down and she ran her fingers through his hair and made parts of it stand up, not that it really needed any help. "There. Just make sure this hickey is visible to Angela if she approaches you, but you might want to cover it up at the office."

"Okay. Bones, you know I hate to leave like this."

"I know, Booth. I know. Just keep our date in mind, okay? This is just the beginning."

"Okay."

"And one last thing to put a—"

"A cherry on top? What?"

"You'll see," Brennan said as they both moved to the door. "It's better that you don't know, so that it doesn't look planned. Just make sure to mention our date tonight. Ready?"

Booth nodded.

Brennan opened the door and walked Booth out to the middle of the lab. She'd seen Angela hide around the corner into her office, where she now peeked out of the door and strained to listen.

"Alright, Bones. I have to get back to the office. I'll pick you up tonight around seven. Wear something… sexy."

"I'll be ready and waiting." Brennan walked right up to Booth, in the middle of the lab, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers. She gave him a passionate kiss followed by a few others that indicated her reluctance to let him go. She smiled against his lips, and rested her forehead on his. "See you then." One last kiss. "I love you, Booth," she said, making sure that it was loud enough for Angela to hear.

Booth smiled and pulled away until only their hands kept the contact between them. "I love you, too, Bones."

He broke the contact and walked out of the lab, giving Angela a sexy wink on his way by his office as she tried to hide the fact that she was eavesdropping.

When he was getting into his SUV, his phone buzzed.

'_Do you think she was embarrassed enough to leave us alone?'_

His fingers flew over the buttons on his phone as he sent her his response.

'_idk if it embarrassed her, but if she's not n ur office alrdy asking Qs, then she prob won't ask. is she n there?'_

'_No.'_

'_then don't wry abt it. pick u up at 7 luv u'_

* * *

**My goal is to have the sequel to this one posted by next Monday (9/3). It won't be quite as long or be as heavy as this one was. It'll probably be quite sweet and fluffy. All of that pudding in those containers in "The Proof in the Pudding" and poor Booth didn't get any. :-( **

**Please review and let me know what you thought. You don't even have to leave the page to do so anymore. There is no excuse, people! **

_**If you liked it then you should have put a REVIEW on it.**_

**XOXO,  
CrayonClown**


	13. Pudding

**This is an AU version of 5x12 "The Proof in the Pudding". Usually when people do AU eps, I either love it or hate it. There is no in-between. This one was especially hard to write as it is one of my all-time favorite episodes—like top 5 favorite—and I was very hesitant to mess with it at all. I LOVE the episode, so why would I want to alter it in ANY way, right? Anyway, I'll understand if the responses to this are either very hot of very cold.**

**This one is a bit of a sequel to "Blow Pop", which is the one right before this one. If you haven't read it or don't remember it, I would suggest doing so, but it isn't completely necessary. Just minor references to some events from that one.**

**Everything about the JFK case will remain the same. This will not include the whole episode written out—I mean, you're probably all here for the impending smut, not to read some complete re-do of an episode before getting to the tingly bits. There will be bits and pieces of the case so that you have a reference point as to where the conversations are taking place within the episode. Any changes are just to the personal aspect. I urge you to read the whole thing, even though it may look like it might just be a rehashing the episode; I assure you that it's not. There are subtle changes, especially in Brennan and her interactions with Booth, which might be hard to pick up if you just skim it, but there are also major, not-so-subtle changes that hopefully, if done right, you should love. Hopefully. I do hope you'll be honest, either way, when you review… because you will review, right? Good. Glad that's settled.**

**Disclaimer: I don't normally do these because I think that it's something that's not necessary when the show-runners and writers are pleased with the fact that their show garners such attention that people enjoy the show and the characters so much that they feel the need to try their hand at writing them. But since so much of this really isn't mine, albeit some of it so heavily manipulated and reworked and interspersed with my own original material and warped perceptions of the actual events and conversations within the episode, I'll leave you to muddle through what belongs to whom.**

* * *

**Pudding**

"It's clear as a photograph," Booth said as he held his hands out over the pizza box sitting open on the desk in front of Brennan, slightly framing the slice of pizza he was looking intently at. "You don't see anything in the cheese? Nothing. You don't see anything?"

"Seeing patterns where none exist is a symptom of schizophrenia." She looked down at the pizza again. "Why, what do you see?"

"Michael Jackson doing his..." he brought his hands down his torso as he hopped, lifted his pant leg slightly to allow for movement as he broke into a dance move, kicking his right leg out and then extending his left arm up over his head.

"I don't know what that is."

"Come on, you… you don't see anything?" He looked up toward the ceiling, "It's like a kid, when he looks up at the sky and he sees the clouds, and the..."

"Oh, I get it," Brennan jumped in, now understanding the bit of whimsy he was trying to bring into her dinner, knowing that as soon as she could, she'd delve right back into work, after an already long day. "Yes. Your mind forms patterns from random information."

Booth nodded once, pleased that she'd gotten it, but his slight smile didn't last long as she immediately changed the conversation back to work.

"Um, Booth, I have a lot of work."

"Right, no. I…" He looked to the lab to make sure they weren't being observed and leaned across her desk and pecked a quick kiss on her lips, "I just wanted to bring by the pizza so you could eat. It's important that you eat. I will, uh..." he started dancing again, doing the same move as before, but adding a twist and grabbing his belt buckle, shifting his hips, lifting his pant leg and popping out his hips in a double-pumping pelvic thrust with a, "doosh, doosh," drawing Brennan's gaze to Booth's pelvis. "See you tonight?"

Brennan shook her head, looking back up and then down to his crotch before looking back up again quickly, so as not to be caught staring. She still had no clue as to what his dance was referencing.

"Nothing? Come on. King of Pop? This Is It? Thriller?" He hopped in excitement, as she still shook her head no. "No? All right. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Booth," Brennan called out as Booth turned and moon-walked to the door of her office to leave her alone with her pizza and paperwork.

"Yep," Booth responded as he turned and exited the room, passing Cam as she briskly walked in the direction he'd just come from.

"Strange question, I know, but I gotta to ask," Cam started the second she was in the office, nearly startling Brennan as she'd just turned around away from the door after watching Booth leave and didn't notice her entrance until she'd spoken. "Are you by any chance pregnant?"

Her response was immediate. "No. I haven't had sexual intercourse in quite some time," she lied.

She had most definitely had sex recently. This morning in fact, but the only co-worker and friend that knew about the change in her and Booth's relationship was Angela, and only because she was, in her own meddling way, part of the catalyst that forced confessions from both of them. She'd provided the sucker and advice that Brennan should seduce Booth and force his hand into taking what he wants. Booth, on the other hand was in no mood to have his emotions fucked with and had demanded Brennan tell him the truth about her own motives. Truth lead to more truth…and that somehow lead to almost-fake, almost-sex while trying to trick Angela into leaving them alone by leaving no doubt in her mind about the events that almost actually happened.

And the secrecy of their relationship wasn't exactly intentional. They were just being professional and discreet about it. The only day they hadn't bothered being discreet was that very first day in the lab after they'd left the office and put on a little show. As luck would have it, neither Cam nor Hodgins had been in the lab proper to witness the kiss and proclamations of love and were thus blissfully unaware of the status change among them.

"Do you want to know why I'm asking?" Cam asked.

"You're holding a home pregnancy test. I assume it's positive," Brennan swallowed and hoped that her voice did not sound strangled, "and you're worried about losing the most important person in this lab," Brennan stated with her usual grandeur and lack of modesty—or at least she hoped that's how it came out.

"No. Very modest. Uh, I'm asking because Michelle was here earlier this afternoon, and the only other two people, besides me, that use that bathroom are you and Angela."

_I see where this is going. She thinks it's possible that her daughter is pregnant. I _have_ to push suspicion away from myself, but I'd feel terrible if I leave Cam believing that Michelle might be pregnant. Think, think, think!_

"Well, Angela is currently sexually active," Brennan blurted. Feeling relief followed then by immediate guilt at pushing this onto her best girlfriend.

"Very true," Cam responded with wide-eyed glee and relief.

"With Wendell," Brennan added. Making her case, and compounding the guilt in her metaphorical heart.

"Very, very active," Cam continued the justification and then sighed as Brennan continued.

"And even if they used condoms, Wendell is young. His sperm is likely to be extremely motile."

"You are so cheering me up right now." Cam turned and left the office in a bigger hurry than she had left, leaving Brennan sitting there processing the conversation that she'd gotten herself out of and the guilt that she'd found in doing so, and not knowing what she needed to do next to fix the problem she'd made.

As Cam started toward Angela's office she nearly had a collision with Sweets.

"Doctor Saroyan, I was hoping I could pick up those, uh... Strength Deployment Inventory results from you."

"Ooooh," she drawled out as she held the test behind her back while they circled each other.

"You didn't hand them out," Sweets stated, more than asked, not really surprised, but definitely a little disappointed.

"I was going to, but there was..." Cam started gesturing with her hands before hiding it back behind her again as she saw him furrow his brows at the sight of the object and her behavior, "real work that needed doing. Next week, for sure."

"Okay, but these aptitude tests will help you as an administrator to put the right people in key positions," he stumbled through his words as Cam continued walking away, trying to hide the pregnancy test. "You're not listening to me, are you?"

Cam continued holding the test behind her back as she turned to walk away and held out her palm stopping his progression toward her. "No offense intended."

She left towards Angela's office, leaving Sweets behind to wonder what the Hell was going on that had the normally put together and professional administrator in such a tizzy.

Walking into Angela's office, Cam immediately started talking. "Angela, quick question. Uh, is this your home pregnancy test?"

Angela laughs at the question, wondering if she'd really just been asked that question. "I beg your pardon?"

"Are you pregnant? Please say yes."

Angela sighed, and looked away from Cam. When Cam realized that Angela's eyes were no longer on her, but focused somewhere behind her, she froze and spun slowly to see Hodgins standing behind her, leaning against a wall. "Oh."

He held up his hands warding off any suspicion and shook his head, "Hey. Don't look at me."

Cam turned to Angela, sensing that this could turn awkward really quick. "I'm so sorry. I thought we were alone."

"Hey, you... you don't have to keep it a secret from me," Hodgins spoke to Angela in the warmest tone she'd heard from him since they broke off their engagement. "If, you know, you're pregnant. I mean, I can be happy for you and… Wendell," he almost choked on the name.

"Wait a minute. Why are you asking me?" Angela jumped in to ask Cam the most prominent question of the front of her mind.

"Well, it isn't mine and Doctor Brennan doesn't make life choices without a Boolean flowchart, so I hoped it might be you. I'm not crazy. I'm not..." she turned back to Hodgins, "crazy."

After Cam left the office, Hodgins couldn't keep the amusement off his face, "What was that all about?"

Angela sighed. "Yeah, well, what makes Cam crazy?"

He shrugged and quickly answered, "When I do experiments."

"And..." She prompted.

"Michelle?"

"Michelle," confirmed, nodding her head, even though she knew the more likely owner of the test but not wanting to reveal their secret. It wasn't her secret to tell, and she felt like a horrible human being for letting Cam continue to think that it was Michelle's test. She was going to need to have a heart-to-heart with Brennan. Soon.

"Ooh. Sixteen. Ouch."

.

.

They'd been long since locked in the lab by Mister White and his associates from the General Services Administration and suspected that the victim who'd they'd been seconded by the government to examine for cause of death was, in fact, John F. Kennedy. The evidence from the remains supported that theory; each find compounding the team's belief that they were correct in the identification, even if it was priority zero.

"Ah!" Cam exclaimed. "The mesh would explain the crisscross patterns on the skull," she explained, connecting the fact that if they'd fixed a synthetic hair piece to the head after the shooting then it would make sense for there to be trace of that left behind.

As Brennan, Cam and Hodgins all leaned over to examine the body, Booth appeared at the sliding glass doors, trying in vain to pry them open after having given some of White's men the slip.

Even given the chilling conversation they'd just had as to whom the remains belong, Cam's foremost thoughts were on her daughter instead of the unusual case.

"I can't confront Michelle about something this big over the telephone, right?" She asked, knowing that she was stuck here.

Brennan knew exactly what she was referring to, but chose to utilize her usual seeming obliviousness to interpersonal situations in order to keep deflecting the topic entirely. "What? The fact that you may be investigating the murder of the president of the United States?"

"No. The fact that she's pregnant."

Before Brennan could give any thought into how she could respond, Booth startled them all in his frustration at not making any headway on entering through the doors or the fact that his gestures to get their attention had gone unnoticed, stood back, as he raised his gun, turned his head away and shot at the glass doors, shattering the glass so he could enter the lab.

The team all jumped as the deafening shot cracked through the air around them and the glass flew bouncing off every surface it came in contact.

"Booth!" Brennan shouted in disbelief.

"Hiya, Bones," He responded, pride in his tone at having found a solution to his problem and secretly hoping that the action wouldn't cause him to be sidelined and riding his shrink's couch for the foreseeable future.

White's team of guards ran in to apprehend Booth as he held his gun and both hands up to show that he was not a threat. When he was mercilessly tackled to the floor, sending his gun flying out of his hand, Brennan's stomach churned at the thought that they might have hurt him by throwing his back out of alignment or bumping his head, only about six months after undergoing major brain surgery.

"Booth?" Her voice was soft and filled with concern. She held her breath until she heard his dazed response.

"Bones?"

"Booth!" Brennan ran off the platform and rushed to his side. "Get off of him! What is wrong with you people? Booth, are you okay," she asked as the two big men stood and allowed her near him. "How's your head," she probed as she turned his head with her fingers resting on his jaw and her other hand going to the nape of his neck, palpating the fragile cervical vertebrae and running her fingers up through his hair.

She glared up at the two men, her piercing stare filled with hatred. "That amount of force was unnecessary! He had brain surgery less _six_ months ago!" She yelled, her fingers still examining his head, now where his incision and still healing skull had been cut open. "You had to have known that. You obviously did your homework on who he is, which clearly included enough of his history to know that you needed to wait until he left the lab and place us under complete lockdown to be able to get away with taking this lab hostage! Certainly, you had his medical history, too. Not to mention that he was hold up his firearm in a surrendering gesture."

"Bones…"

"Do you have _any_ idea how badly you could have just hurt him?" She continued.

"Bones, I'm fine," she had her hand held out toward him in a shushing gesture.

"No, Booth. They need to know that this is completely unacceptable treatment of this lab, its employees, and our _highly decorated_," she declared loudly, so the men could hear her, "government law enforcement liaison."

Booth sat up, "No, really. I'm fine."

"They better hope you are," Brennan warned as she helped him stand slowly. "Because, if you're not…" she left the threat open, but clear that the results would not be in their favor.

.

.

Brennan joined Booth on the couch in the upstairs lounge where he was sitting with an icepack held to his head. He'd been confused for several minutes following the hit he'd taken. "You all right?"

"Yeah. You know, I can tell you. Those are a couple of _big_ guys. Did you figure out who that guy is yet?"

"Hodgins and Cam are convinced that it's John F. Kennedy," and even at the recognition she saw flash across his face as he moved to sit up straighter, she continued, "The 35th president of the United States who was assassinated on November 22, 1963."

"I know who JFK is," Booth snapped sharply, not feeling up to extraneous conversation cluttering his pounding head.

Brennan placed her hand on Booth's thigh, calming the agitation she felt coming from him. "Also, Cam is _certain _that Michelle is pregnant," she stated with a look and tone that Booth couldn't quite identify.

She was trying to find the courage to tell him that she'd made a mistake and dug herself into a pit that she couldn't figure out how to get out of, but she couldn't find a way to tell him without letting the feline out of the bag… and she just wasn't ready for that. Not yet. Not until she knew for sure—it was just one pregnancy test, which may or may not be accurate, after all—or found a way to fix things before they got worse.

"Usually, that would be big news," he dismissed her comment, "but right now… it's not so much." He scrunched his face in disbelief, the question coming out, even though he knew she wouldn't lie about something like this. "It's JFK?" His expression quickly shifted again to a more flat stare. "Wait. Was Hodgins the first to say that it was JFK?"

"Yes."

"Then it's not JFK."

Brennan shook her head and defended the integrity of her co-worker. "No. Hodgins is an excellent scientist."

Brennan removed her hand from Booth's thigh as White walked up.

"Hey, hey, Mister White," Booth said with false enthusiasm.

"How'd you get past the guards?" He tone was flat and without much surprise. He'd known that Booth was going to cause them difficulty in one way or another.

"Uh, sniper training," once again, pride tinged his voice at the thought of getting past all of those men and into the lab. He lowered his voice, "They trained me how to walk really, really quietly."

"You are now restricted to the building, of course," clearly displeased at the fact.

"Damn. Who saw that coming?" He sat up and gave a smile that conveyed the heavy sarcasm laced into his words.

.

.

"Sweetie," Angela said, as she entered the platform. "Can I talk to you for a few moments?" She glanced over to Hodgins and Cam, "Alone?"

"We have work to do if we ever want to get out of here, Ange," Brennan responded not wanting to have the talk she knew was coming.

"Just a few moments with my best friend is all I ask. Five minutes, tops."

"Okay," Brennan finally gave in and stripped her gloves off; already leading the way to her own office, where Booth's presence might deter the pending conversation. Angela grabbed her arm, linked them together, and steered them off toward her own office, knowing that Booth was lying down in Brennan's.

Angela shut the door behind her after pushing her way past two burly men in suits who'd tried to follow them telling them, "Unless you have a vagina and can lend me a tampon, then I need a few moments alone with my friend." …_Who does have one, can and most likely won't need them anyway,_ she'd wanted so badly to add.

Once the door was shut, Brennan started back out, "If all you need is a tampon, I have some in my office; I'll just…"

Angela stepped in front of the door. "Oh, no you don't."

"What? Yes, I do," Brennan furrowed her brow.

"No, Sweetie. I meant, you aren't going anywhere. Sit," she commanded.

"Well, if you don't need anything, I need to get back to work."

"But I do need something." After a beat of silence, "I need you to tell Cam the truth because I feel horrible for making her believe that Michelle is pregnant, and I know that you do, too." Brennan shifted her stance, nervously. "You probably feel equally as bad about trying to force the blame on me, but here's the thing, I forgive you. Now go tell her the truth."

"What? That's…" Brennan put her hands defiantly on her hips, standing her shaky ground. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bren, shut up. Do not lie to me after I just so graciously forgave you for betraying me and forcing my hand to either lie to save my best friend's face to my boss or tell the truth, causing her much anxiety."

Brennan walked to the couch and fell into a heap in the center. "I'm sorry. I panicked."

Angela walked over to the couch and sat gingerly next to her best friend.

"Does Booth know?" She laid her hand on Brennan's leg.

"No. I want to tell him, but I _have_ to be positive first. And that was only one test. I didn't even get a chance to see the results for myself before Cam found it. I shouldn't have left it in there. It was stupid. I should have kept it with me, but…" Brennan couldn't find the words.

"You were afraid."

Brennan shifted on the couch to face Angela. "Not because of the possibility of pregnancy or Booth's reaction or anything that even makes sense, but more because of the fact that, while we have discussed having children together—"

"You mean before Booth's tumor?"

"No, four weeks ago was the first time it was brought up, but a few days ago, too."

"Oh! The first time was when you uh… with the sucker…" Angela smiled to herself, still conscious of her friend's turmoil.

"In the office? Yeah... It's just so soon after that conversation. I mean, we've barely had time to enjoy ourselves and the excitement of how new and invigorating this change in our relationship is and now it may not just be us anymore."

"Is there anything I can do to help? You know I'd do anything."

"Well, don't tell Booth. Not yet, please. I will tell him. I just need time, and to find out, positively, first."

"Will you still tell him if you're not?"

Brennan shrugged but stayed silent.

"Well, my opinion, Sweetie… he'd want to know if you suspected that you might be pregnant, even if it turns out that you're not. You're both in this together. He loves you."

"I know, and he'd be wonderful to me, either way. I would just rather not get his hopes up." Brennan started to stand, but sat back down. "But… you were correct," she admitted, slowly.

"Now, that's something that a girl never gets tired of hearing." She smiled brightly. "Now, care to enlighten me… what was I right about?"

"About feeling bad for continuing to allow Cam to believe that her daughter may be pregnant after I'd pushed the blame onto you and then you also denied ownership of the test. I was a horrible friend to both of you. I just don't know how to fix it."

"Tell her the truth," Angela urged. "You've never been one for lying."

"If I tell anybody else, it needs to be Booth first. I owe him that."

"But Cam doesn't deserve this, Michelle either… because if we get out of here anytime soon, I can't imagine that it's going to be pretty for her. You need to tell them both, _soon_, and I know this is going to ruin your sweet, happy oh-this-new-and-wonderful-and-still-just-ours phase, but imagine how much better you'll feel without all of that guilt, and Cam will be better off… and like you said, Booth will be a dream." Angela pointed out.

Brennan's pale face and red, tired and stress-filled eyes softened as they focused on her friend. "Thanks, Angela."

.

.

Brennan left Angela's office and instead of heading to the platform to get started back on the case, she went straight to her office where Booth currently laid on her couch to get started on fixing her mess. The only way to do that was to start by telling him about the pregnancy test.

She knocked on the door.

_Why are you knocking? This is YOUR office!_

She scowled at herself as she realized what she was doing and opened the door a crack, "Booth, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I was going to take a half-hour nap while you guys were out there doing your thing, but there's too much going on out there and my head still hurts." He sat up and made room for her to sit next to him. When she entered the room, she shut the door and left the light off, leaving the ambient lights from the lab to shine in through the windows, keeping the room from complete darkness. She curled up into his side on the couch, laying her cheek on his shoulder with her face in the crook of his neck, taking all of the comfort she needed from him. "I was actually about to call Hacker again."

"Can we talk, first?"

"Yeah, sure. You know you can talk to me anytime you want. About anything. You don't have to ask. You know that, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't initiate conversations like that, anyways. It just sounds ominous."

"I'll let you be the judge of that _after _I've said what I needed to say."

Booth's slight smile turned to a look of concern. "What's wrong?"

"I tried to tell you this earlier, but could not find a sufficient way to do so, and as it turns out that it might have been for the best, at that moment, as not even a few minutes later we were interrupted by Mister White, and… this is… well, it's personal. And I've made a bit of a mess of it. And I've been a horrible friend to Cam and Angela in the process."

"And… you're rambling, Bones. Hey... what's going on?" He brought his hand up to cup her face, and gently forced her away from his neck, his other hand coming up to frame the other side of her face so that he could look directly at her.

"I told you that Cam believes that Michelle may be pregnant, but I didn't tell you why," she paused in thought as she pulled her face away from his hands, sitting back away from him, but understanding that it was important to Booth to maintain eye contact.

"Okay," Booth said hesitantly. He could tell by the way she leaned away from him, trying to create space between them, that something was upsetting her, but the expression in her pale eyes was unreadable, even to him. "Talk to me, Bones...what's goin' on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Please refrain from getting excited or angry at me. Promise?"

Booth was seriously confused now. He opened his mouth, then closed it, not immediately sure how to respond, and frowning a little as he thought about any news that Brennan could share that would have him either excited or angry enough that she'd felt the need for his promise not to react in either way as a precursor to whatever it is she needed to say.

Finally, he decided that he needed more to go on in order to make the promise. "I don't understand, Bones. Why would I be angry?"

He was trying to buy himself time or see if Brennan would tip her hand enough that Booth could read further into why she'd make him promise anything. Brennan didn't deal in promises. There were too many promises people made with no intention to keep, but then there were also the promises that people made in which they had no control over whether they were kept or not. Promises set people up for failure.

She titled her head and begged with her eyes. "Just promise."

That didn't really give him much more to go on. Just that whatever it was, she was nervous enough about it that she was worried about his reaction.

He shrugged one shoulder as he complied with her demand for a promise, brows furrowed and eyes intense with thought. "Um, sure. I promise."

"Cam came to me just after you left earlier," Brennan found it hard to maintain eye contact and broke it as she played with a button on her lab coat, "because she found a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom. She asked if it was mine." She stopped toying with the button and pointed a finger at herself. "Because it was in the personnel bathroom." Brennan finally looked back up to Booth. "Which only she, myself and Angela use, unless Michelle is here, and then she does, too—and because she was here earlier today."

Booth slowly nodded his head in understanding, "I see… so she was concerned because she knew that it wasn't hers and feared that it might be Michelle's." Brennan nodded as Booth caught on. "But it wasn't, was it?"

Brennan shook her head and sighed, "No." Booth inhaled sharply, relieved for Michelle, and starting to understand why she'd mentioned that this was a personal matter and had his own suspicions before Brennan even continued. He just needed to hear it from her. "Cam asked me if it was mine, and I told her no, that it wasn't mine and implied that Angela had been recently very sexually active with Wendell."

"But it wasn't Angela's either… was it?" Booth asked with raised eyebrows, wide eyes, voice slightly higher and nervous, his heart beating rapidly, the beginnings of a smile on the verge of breaking through.

"No," she looked away before meeting his eyes again and sighing out the answer to the question he hadn't quite asked, but saw in his eyes and the slight upturn of his lips. "It was mine," she confessed softly, waiting with bated breath and her body stiff and frozen as she put all of her concentration trying to notice the slightest reaction from him. Finally, relief and delight sank into her soul at the sight of shocked awe creeping onto Booth's face. He looked almost dazed and absolutely gobsmacked by the news, but definitely happy.

"And it was positive?" His excitement was infectious as he gabbed for Brennan's hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing the back of it a few times, drawing a light laugh from Brennan. "God, Bones! Why on Earth would you ever think I would be angry about this? This is very good news. The best news ever. A baby is a wonderful thing." His whole face was engulfed in happiness. His lips were up-turned as much as they could and seemingly reached his eyes. His cheeks, from what she could see in the dim light, were rosy. The dim light shimmered and danced in his eyes.

She smiled, but placed her hand on Booth's knee, desperate to make him understand something. He covered her hand quickly with his before she turned hers over and underneath his, lacing their fingers together and covering the back of his with her other hand. She ignored his question for the moment. "Please, don't get too excited just yet," she said. "It was only a cheap home test that I picked up at the convenience store just down the street this morning on my walk here from our breakfast at the diner. The test could be a false positive. It was inexpensive and maybe not very accurate and may have been sitting on the shelf for who knows how long before I purchased it, but I was anxious to find out so I took this stupid test anyway and at the _end_ of the day, no less, when I _know _perfectly well that it's better to take these tests in the morning from the first urination in order to get the most concentrated sample of hCG. Although, a blood sample would undeniab—"

Booth looked to the window to ensure their privacy, leaned in and kissed her hard.

"Shh, Bones," he whispered, his happiness shining through. "You're rambling again. Anxiety is normal. There isn't a woman in the world who would blame you for running out and buying a pregnancy test because you think that you might be pregnant. Hell, that's normal, Bones. It's normal to want to know, and most women won't think about the time of day as they pee on the stick. And listen, I'll try to keep from getting my hopes up." He shook his head, his smile permanently wide as he added, "But I can't make any promises. I'm glad you told me. Wow…" He really couldn't keep the dreamy look off his face as he pulled her closer to where she was almost half-laying on his chest as he looked down in complete admiration of her. "A baby."

"_Maybe_," Brennan said, emphasizing her hesitancy to believe otherwise until it's confirmed, and leaned her head back so she could give him a stern look, and even though she'd be reluctant to admit it, she could feel herself getting her hopes up as well and laid her head back down to rest on his shoulder.

He pulled her in tighter and they reveled in their personal moment before the silence was broken again.

Booth clicked his tongue, as he stroked a hand through her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head, the stubble from the long day catching individual strands and pulling them awry. "I know that this isn't probably how you wanted to tell me, and I can guess why." He gave her a squeeze around the midsection with the arm that was pinned behind her and wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

"You can?" she asked Booth.

"Yeah. Cam still thinks that the test belonged to Michelle, but you need to tell her the truth because the guilt is eating at you."

"And Angela…"

"Right, because after you'd implicated her, she denied it which made Michelle the default owner of the test."

"Correct," Brennan nodded, pursing her lips.

"But you wouldn't have felt right telling Cam the truth before I knew about the possibility that you're pregnant. Bones…" He shook his head and licked his lips, his deep brown eyes shimmering with appreciation and love. "That means so much to me. It means the world that you'd consider my feelings like that. It does, but Cam, she's one of my oldest friends… we need to tell her."

"We?" She sat up on his chest, lifting her head to come face-to-face with him. Brennan hadn't expected that. Not once had she considered the possibility that if she'd told Booth that he'd help her fix her problem.

"_We_." Booth said, locking their hands together and kissing the back of hers.

.

.

Cam was sitting at her desk, where she'd retreated to when Brennan had disappeared into her office, when Booth and Brennan entered and shut the door behind them. She spun in her chair to look towards them. She sensed the tension coming from Brennan as they moved into the inner part of the office, with Booth's arm around Brennan's back. Not just resting on her back, more like resting around her waist, Cam noted. _Strange_.

"Well, okay, then… Shutting the door probably won't make Colonel Klink and his crew very happy that Hogan's Heroes are shut in here to discuss some secret mission," Cam quipped before either Booth or Brennan could say anything.

"Oh, I know that show," Brennan's eyes lit up as she spoke quickly. "Hogan's Heroes ran in the 1960s and early 1970s about a German prisoner of war camp during the Second World War. Colonel Hogan would regularly manipulate the incompetent German camp Commandant, Colonel Klink as Hogan's men carried out secret missions. I imagine in this situation, Booth would be considered Hogan and Mister White would be—"

"Bones…" Booth's tone told her that she needed to stop stalling.

"Right," she looked down to her feet. "Um, I have something to confess," Brennan started. "Uh… I—This is awkward."

"What's awkward?" Cam asked, not used to seeing this side of her forensic anthropologist.

"About Michelle—" Brennan looked up, staring Cam in the face.

"Oh, I'm going to call her right now and tell her that I need to talk to her as soon as I get out of here," Cam cut her off as she gestured to her desk phone.

"About… about the pregnancy test?" Brennan asked. The guilt was back, full force.

"She lied to me. She told me, to my face, that she wasn't having sex with that boy. She lied to my face."

Brennan swallowed the thick lump in her throat. The more Cam said, the thicker the guilt was getting. She felt Booth's hand subtly squeeze her hip, prompting her to put them all out of their misery.

Brennan sighed and steeled herself for the fallout, expecting anger at having been lied to and then being left to be deceived unintentionally by Angela, even though she was telling the truth on her part. "It's my pregnancy test," she confessed, slowly.

The relief on Cam's face was immediate and Brennan jumped in to apologize after seeing how much this really had affected Cam as she sighed and bowed her face into her hands that she held up in a thankful praying pose. "I'm —I'm sorry, Cam. I would have told you sooner but I panicked when you asked me about the test..."

"Oh, thank God. No! I mean..." She looked to Brennan and then stole a glance at Booth.

"It's okay," Brennan said, offering a small smile to her boss and then to Booth as she saw Cam's eyes slip to him.

"You alright, Doctor Brennan?" Cam asked, looking at her employee with much softer expression than she tended to use in the workplace.

"Um, I'm uh… I'm a bit in shock. I certainly didn't expect you to find the test before I got back to it. I had only just taken it a few minutes before Booth dropped off the pizza for dinner and you came in right after he left."

Aware of her friend's true feelings for the anthropologist, but not knowing how much he knew about Brennan's personal life as far as the men in her life and the possibility of the pregnancy, Cam turned to Booth, "You obviously were aware of the test as you walked in here. Have you known about this the whole time you've been shut in here with us and you didn't tell me that the test didn't belong to Michelle?" She asked, some of the hurt she was feeling being projected onto Booth. She really did understand the panic Brennan probably felt. She'd once been tangled in a similar situation when she and Michelle's dad were still together. But Booth, as one of her oldest and dearest friends, and more than that as someone with whom she'd been twice romantically involved…if he knew about the mess that Brennan's lie had caused and just said nothing about it for hours while she worried herself nearly sick…well, that was almost unforgivable coming from someone with such importance in her life.

"No. No, no—I just found out!" Booth said, seeing the hurt on her face and rushing to defend himself, but glad it was aimed at himself instead of toward Brennan.

"I knew I needed to fix my mess," Brennan explained, "but before I could tell you. I had to tell…" She took a big breath of air and looked in Booth's direction, keeping her gaze locked on his, "I had to tell the father first. He deserved to know, above anyone else. Of course, I mean, _if _there is a baby… I mean, you both needed to know, but him first… so…" Brennan pinched her lips together and stood there awkwardly staring at Cam's wide-eyed expression.

The verbal response came later than Cam really wanted. "Oh! Uh, _of course_." She looked to Booth, her eyebrows disappearing under her bangs. "You two went ahead with the artificial insemination, then?"

The cocky smile that she knew all too well lit up Booth's face. "Uh, no. We went for the more direct deposit approach…"

Brennan made a face. "Somewhere in Booth's strange banking metaphor, I'm sure, is his way of saying that we've had unprotected sexual intercourse."

"Oh… I got that, actually…" Cam said as she heard Booth mutter something towards Brennan as he rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Yeah, Bones," he grumbled. "That's _exactly_ the translation I had in mind."

"There's no need for sarcasm, Booth." She poked his ribs and he yelped playfully. "Anyway," she turned her attention back to her boss, "Booth needed to know first for obvious reasons, but I know that you needed to know, too."

"Because I was freaking out about Michelle. Thank you."

"No, because I'd like to think that I'm a better friend to both you and Angela than I was displaying by lying," Brennan stated.

At hearing Brennan referring to herself as trying to be a better friend, Cam was surprised, not because she didn't think of them as friends, but because Brennan, herself, had made the recognition. Cam knew that it had taken Brennan quite a while to warm up to her as a boss, tentatively as part of the team, a colleague, as someone she could trust, and now as a friend, even if Brennan tended not to use such social labels very often.

"And because of Michelle," Booth added. "And hey, if you think she's having sex, I'll have another talk with the boy. Maybe I'll bring my rifle this time, huh?"

They all laughed, knowing that he'd be perfectly fine doing just that.

.

.

"Oh. Wow," Hodgins leaned back in shock. When Angela had started the conversation, he'd thought she was going to tell him that the pregnancy test was really hers. He'd felt like she wasn't telling the whole truth, but couldn't figure it out completely. And he'd truly believed Cam with everything he knew about Brennan that she didn't just make life-altering choices like this.

"Yeah," Angela nodded. "Brennan just told me that she told Booth and he helped her tell Cam about the mess she'd made of things, and since they aren't exactly a secret anymore, I just couldn't wait to tell you. I mean, it's not my secret to tell, but this is too exciting to keep to myself, so you'll need to act surprised, of course."

"Of course," he nodded. "I don't think that will be very hard. This will be mind-blowing for a while… Because... wow, they are really finally together? _Like seriously together and maybe pregnant_. Yeah, the sizzle on _that _news isn't gonna go down any time soon."

"I know, right?" Angela had to keep herself from squealing. "I just keep thinking about it and them and everything I heard that one day in their office and now thinking that there might be a little kick-ass mini-me version of Booth or Brennan or some awesome-sauce gun-toting ninja combo of the two of them… you know, I still have that onesie I bought awhile back when Brennan asked for Booth's sperm."

"Oh, this is going to be too much fun! A little girl with dark blonde pigtails and big brown eyes and crazy socks running around here pulling on mommy's lab coat while daddy threatens to shoot me for exposing her to some rare fungus or because she has an insane interest in my beetles. Ah… I can see it now."

Hodgins' eyes held a light in them that Angela had missed so dearly. It'd been so long since she'd seen this side of him. She missed him dearly. She liked Wendell, but there really was no comparison between the two men as far as she was concerned.

Angela laughed at the lightness in his tone as he mused about a tiny Brennan-Booth baby and her own thoughts on the greatness their friends were going to bring into this world. "Yeah… just think Booth and Brennan forever linked through another human being—a soul. Hey… this facial reconstruction is almost done, I just have to tweak a few more things."

"I'm gonna go get the others." He said, moving to the door. He paused, "For the record, Angela, if the test had been yours, I'd have been whatever you needed me to be. I'll always be here for you. Just know that I'll always be your guy."

Angela smiled back at him and nodded, pleased with the progress they'd made to repair their friendship following all of the relationship mistakes they'd made with each other and after their breakup, but most importantly, she reveled in the hope she'd felt in that moment that maybe they weren't far off from finding their way back.

.

.

"That is not JFK," Booth said definitively based on the facial reconstruction that was displayed on the screen in front of the team.

"Kennedy was on steroids to treat Addison's disease. That's what wrecked his back and adrenals," Hodgins explained.

White chose that moment to peer through the window to see the face on the screen.

"Well, that would create a more Cushingoid appearance," Cam added to Hodgins' statement as to how that might affect his appearance.

Mister White entered the room, looking around the room at each individual as he spoke his orders. "You are _not_ permitted to identify the victim."

Brennan jumped in to her team's defense, "In order to recreate what happened to the skull, we need to encase it in flesh."

"It's totally nondescript, as you can see," Angela said with a smile as she gestured toward the screen.

"You know who I kind of see?" Sweets asked. "Ricky Martin."

Several of the team members nodded, seeing where they needed to take this conversation.

"Alex Trebek," Hodgins added.

"James Garner," from Cam.

Then all eyes turned to Brennan as she said confidently with an adoring smile, "I see Booth."

Several of the team members looked to each other with knowing smiles and discreet nods of approval at Brennan's openly soft and endearing tone in her reference to Booth.

"You think that looks like me?" He furrowed his brows and questioned her, wondering if she'd been sincere or if she was going along with their non-descript ruse.

"Yes, I do. I'll be in the bone room, looking at the actual skull."

As she left, several more glances were exchanged among the group.

.

.

Brennan was staring intently at the skull, studying the beveling and the radiating micro fractures in the surface of the bone when Booth entered the bone room.

"Hey," he whispered as if he was trying to keep anyone from knowing that he'd followed her down there. "So, if it _was _JFK, Angela's facial reconstruction would have shown us this, right?" Booth asked, even knowing what her answer would be. He'd worked with them long enough to know better.

He kept looking behind him as if he'd expected Mister White to follow him in order to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"No. Facial reconstructions are _not_ photographs, Booth. There's a wide latitude for interpretation. There," she pointed to part of the skull, keeping her voice low as well. "This could be the point of entry. The semi-circle is beveled, wider on the inside than the outside."

"That was the entry?" He asked, knowing the controversy behind the whole one shooter versus two-shooter theories, but wanting her perception on what she was seeing in front of her from the physical evidence, not based on anything from old investigations in which the science was not advanced enough to tell anything forensically about what actually happened.

"If… if the victim was shot from the rear, yes." She used her finger to indicate the direction to bullet would have moved through the skull. "The beveling is usually like an arrow, pointing toward the shooter. As to the exit, we're missing some skull fragments."

"Maybe they were held back on purpose," he theorized. This case was starting to make him feel like Hodgins.

"Possibly, but it's much more likely they were pulverized and scattered by the bullet impact. Forensic techniques in the early '60s were relatively primitive."

"Uh, check above the right temple on the skull or a fragment from there," Booth told her with a confidence that implied that he frequently delved into the scientific aspect of her job.

Brennan gave an amused and impressed laugh, "So… suddenly you're an expert on ballistic forensics?" She teased him.

"That's where JFK's exit wound was," he replied quickly, not in the mood for teasing.

"Why do you know so much about the Kennedy assassination?" Brennan asked.

"Bones, I'm a trained sniper. How quickly you forget," Booth said as Brennan turned the magnifier to the area he'd specifically asked her to look.

"Oh, well, you were right about the exit."

"Whew. Right. Well, it doesn't mean it's the President. I mean, people get shot in the head all the time, right?" He was still reluctant to accept that the remains were actually those of John F. Kennedy, despite everything that pointed to that fact.

"That's true," Brennan smiled. "Or perhaps Angela can re-create the situation under which this wound occurred."

"Or she could re-create JFK's shooting so we can rule him out, right?" A sense of urgency had entered his voice.

"Oh," Brennan nodded and voiced her approval at the approach Booth was taking in finding out the truth.

"Yeah," he responded softly.

.

.

Hodgins filled Booth and Sweets in on the Masonic passages in the Jeffersonian, which lead from the janitorial closet to the basement storage of the Jeffersonian Museum.

But before he and Sweets were to carry out their plan, he had someone to check on.

He looked to the door of the bone room, where Brennan still stood examining the skull, to ensure that they were alone as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple and pulling her body into his as he felt her sag in exhaustion.

"How are you doing Bones? You feel okay?" He asked nuzzling her ear with his nose, smelling the remnants of the sweet dabble of perfume she'd long ago rubbed there, no doubt, for his benefit.

"Mostly," She ran her fingers across the leather of his jacket. "I'm tired."

"Who wouldn't be? It's 3:50 AM," he said looking to his wristwatch. "I know I'm beat. We've both been up since right before five AM and that was after a night of not really sleeping, ya know? We started the day off sleep deprived, had a long day of paperwork from the undercover case we just finished, and then this crap isn't making it any better. And of course, if you _are_ pregnant, then I would imagine that you would be even more drained, not to mention any other symptoms you might have. We've almost been up twenty-four hours straight; this can't be good for you."

"I'm fine, or I will be as long as it isn't a normal occurrence to go with so much sleep deprivation."

"I'm about to go with Sweets on a little tour of some Masonic passageways to go get the replica of the rifle used in the shooting that the Jeffersonian has in storage. It might take a while. Why don't you put this away for a while and take a break."

She started to protest, but he placed his index finger over her lips.

"Until I get back, just go lay down. Hell, maybe just sit at your desk for a bit. Just take a break. Get some water; maybe have another slice of cold pizza. For now, when it comes to your health and safety, assume you're pregnant, and act as you would knowing that you are. Take breaks, eat, drink lots of fluids, and stuff like that, okay?"

She nodded her agreement. "I can do that."

"Alright, c'mon, Bones. Let's head upstairs and I'll walk you to your office where you can take a load off and rest your feet and feed your pretty face for our maybe baby."

Brennan grinned at his goofiness, knowing that the late hour was getting to all of them.

.

.

Not even five minutes after Booth demonstrated the gun's shooting capabilities, along with his own talent, White's men had taken possession of the two firearms in Booth's possession and the team was assembled in the bone room, listening to Booth take a verbal lashing. "Twenty minutes after this operation ends, your career in the federal law enforcement is over," White barked at Booth.

"Hey, Mister White, _enough_," Cam had enough of his badgering of her people. She felt she'd been plenty patient as far as being held captive in her own lab and being forced to work this case under so many restrictions.

"None of your results will survive. All this was for nothing."

The team stood by and watched in silence as White left the room. Had they really just been forced to do all of this work for nothing?

They couldn't accept that. Hodgins was the first to move. He entered some information into the computer, "One point six seconds exactly."

"Case closed. Oswald could have made the shot," Booth supplied quickly. There was no way he could accept anything else.

"Booth, Oswald was a lousy shot. You're one of the best," and not even Booth could deny the truth in Hodgins' statement.

"Yeah, with none of the nerves that an actual assassin would experience," another point well made by Sweets.

Hodgins continued to twist the knife, "... In the lab, no wind, no distractions, aiming at fruit. I mean, come on. You barely made the shot."

Everyone could see Booth was at war within himself on this.

"Yeah," Angela agreed. "I hate to admit this, Booth, but Hodgins is making a pretty good point."

"All he's proving is, he made up his mind. Oswald. Shot. Kennedy. We just proved that, okay?" Booth said as he stood straight up and headed toward the door.

"Booth?" Brennan called out to him, but he could hear from her voice that she'd found something that he wasn't going to like.

"Yeah?" He dropped his shoulders and turned back, annoyed but not willing to ignore Brennan.

"Simple entry wound here. If you look closer," she pointed to the skull, "there are micro fractures radiating from the exit wound which suggests, it wasn't an exit but an entrance."

"Reverse beveling," Cam supplied flatly, as she looked at the skull.

Booth looked to them both in disbelief and shook his head almost imperceptibly, almost silently begging them to stop.

Brennan caught the motion, "I'm sorry, it's true. If this is another entry from a completely different angle," she used her hand to indicate the direction from which the bullet would have come from, given this scenario, "then logically, there was a second gunman."

Having not liked what Brennan was saying, Booth walked out before he could go off on either her or Cam for not standing behind him in what was such an important personal belief for him, leaving both women feeling guilty and an entire team at a loss at how to approach this situation next.

Brennan knew that she'd made him mad and walked off to find him. She found him sitting on her couch in her office, seething and vibrating with a simmering anger just below the surface, so close to erupting.

"Two shooters. You know what that proves to me?" He said, upon noticing the subtle change in the sound of the room when she'd entered. He hadn't even needed to see her to know that she was there or that it was her over all of the others.

She walked to the couch and stood at the end, near the arm.

"Only that there were two shooters," it was her usual statement of the basic obvious, that if from anyone else would have been considered a smart-ass remark.

"No, that those remains were not John F. Kennedy," he told her as his right leg pumped up and down in agitation.

Brennan moved to sit down next to him on the couch, their knees touching.

"Why is it so important to you that this _not _be President Kennedy?"

Booth took a deep breath. "If it was him, he was killed by two gunmen."

"Yes," she nodded

"And if he was killed by two gunmen," he rushed on, "then the government _lied_; they covered it up," his tone and demeanor displayed his distaste for the scenario.

"Throughout history, governments have lied with impunity to other governments and to their own citizens." Booth shook his head, not wanting to hear this. All he wanted right now from her was comfort that she was not providing. In fact, she seemed to be making it worse. "Booth, this...does this have anything to do with the fact that your ancestor was a famous assassin?" She'd lowered her voice a bit, and her inquisitive tone just really added to his fury at her question. She couldn't just leave it alone.

"Bones," he warned. Urging her to stop right there.

She didn't.

"John Wilkes Booth, who killed President Lincoln."

"You promised you would never mention that." He launched up from his place on the couch. He couldn't stand to be in that office with her for another second. "You said that to me."

"No, you told me not to!" She got up to follow him to the door as Booth's phone rang and he rejected the call during his exit. "I never promised! But I promise now!" Brennan's heart clenched tightly at the thought of how much she'd just hurt Booth, to the point where he'd been so pissed that he'd walked away from her twice in less than ten minutes. "I promise now!" Her voice was strangled as a sob struggled to break free.

.

.

Brennan, Cam and Sweets were all on the platform as Brennan made an observation on one of the bones that she held in her hand, "There's calcification on the left radius."

"You keep returning to the victim's arm. The victim didn't die from a little calcification," Cam said.

"Yeah, even I can tell that two bullets to the head probably did him in," remarked Sweets.

"You two don't understand, Booth is a _very _patriotic man," Cam's tone was serious. "He believes this is the greatest country ever."

Brennan scrunched her face, "Being the best _doesn't _mean being perfect," raising her voice slightly from the hushed tones they'd been using.

"It's naive to think that a country the size and influence of the U.S. doesn't pursue secret agendas," Sweets said, looking between the two women.

Cam shook her head with her arms crossed, "The Kennedy assassination wasn't a secret agenda. It was a _black stain_. A dark moment in history. Do you know how many people Booth has shot… for his country?"

Brennan responded quickly with the answer, "Approximately fifty."

"_Wow_," Sweets knew the number was likely very high, but was still surprised at how much higher it was than he'd anticipated, "that's a lot of blood to have on your hands. I mean, it's the kind of thing that would keep a person awake at night."

"And Booth did that because he trusted that it was right," Cam justified Booth's actions. "And who did he trust?"

"The government," Sweets answered.

That was when Brennan finally realized her mistakes in her conversations with Booth and her struggle to comprehend why this was so personal for him. "Oh."

Cam didn't hesitate to vocalize it, in case she'd somehow missed it. "If they lied about the murder of a President, they can lie about anything."

White joined them on the Platform. "Doctor Brennan, Doctor Saroyan. Your work is done. Thank you."

"No, but we're not finished," Brennan rushed out. She had to find something in the remains to discredit everything they'd found so far pointing to the identification. She had to do it for Booth.

"The good news is, you all get to go home," he continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Our results are inconclusive at best." Cam couldn't let it go either.

"No. There's still unexplained calcification on a radius bone," Brennan was sure that this was somehow the key to finding a way to help Booth's cause.

Again, as if they weren't even speaking to him, Mister White continued. "In an hour, you'll find that this never happened."

Brennan was pissed. "But if you didn't want the truth, then what was this all for?"

"I have no idea." Neither woman believed him.

"No, wait, wait! _One more_ piece of analysis and we get the _whole _truth," Brennan's window for opportunity was closing and desperation colored her voice. She had to do this for Booth.

"The whole truth is not the point. Please, pack the remains up for transportation."

That did it. Cam finally had enough. She was sick of him coming in here, running her lab, and ordering her people around. "Mister White?" He turned around as he descended the stairs. "For future reference, you might want to inform your bosses that we don't do half-truth here," her voice was cold and laced with a hint of a threat.

.

.

Following their encounter on the platform, Brennan retreated to Angela's office. Booth was currently in hers, and he didn't seem to be too fond of her at the moment.

When Cam entered the office several minutes later, the two women were on the couch, leaning against each other, Angela gently playing with the ends of Brennan's hair.

"Hey." Brennan sat up a bit as Cam handed her a piece of paper. "What is this?"

"You aren't pregnant. When I thought it was Michelle, I retested the sample. I just got the results. It's a false positive."

Brennan closed her eyes and leaned back against Angela once more. "Okay, thank you… for this."

Cam left the room, unsure if she was welcome to stay as she processed the news, but thinking it better to leave her in the hands of her best friend.

"Sweetie…" Angela broke the silence after a few minutes. "Are you okay?"

"I got my hopes up. I made Booth promise not to get too excited, and I tried not to, but I—"

"You really wanted this," Angela stated rather than asked.

Brennan nodded as her silent tears started to fall against her friend's shoulder.

"How am I going to tell him? He's going to be crushed." Brennan couldn't think about that now. She pushed away from her friend's embrace and wiped her eyes. "I have," she took a deep breath; "I have to get back to work. I have to bring _some _good news to Booth today."

"Bren! Sweetie!"

But Brennan was already on her way out of the door, headed back for the platform.

.

.

"So, you found cause of death. You think it's Kennedy. What's left?" Booth was still agitated.

"There are loose ends," Brennan rushed to tell him.

"Well, how long is it going to take you to tidy up your loose ends here?" Brennan frowned at his impatience before she saw a spark of something light Booth's eyes.

_A plan?_

"The big man always comes through. Always," Cam smiled and nodded.

"Those remains ready for transport?" White called from behind Booth and Cam.

"Yeah, there's a problem." Booth taunted as he reached into his back pocket, underneath the hidden cover of his leather jacket.

Cam spoke quietly to Booth, "What are you going to do?"

He spoke quietly back to her, "I'm going to give you the time you need in order to find out the truth." Then turning to White, "Ah, Mister White. How are you?" Booth shook his hand, swiftly handcuffed his wrist, and then cuffed him to the railing of the platform.

He cried out in pain and winced as Booth cinched the cuffs tightly around his wrist. "What are you doing, Agent Booth?"

"You know what; your job is to protect the President. My job is to solve murders," Booth replied before flipping White over the railing and then starting to run through the hallway, distracting the other men in suits. Brennan saw an opportunity and grabbed the radius that she kept coming back to earlier and made a run for the bone room. Booth, meanwhile, tripped up another of the big goons and handcuffed him to an equipment cart.

"Ho!" Booth said as he saw another guy round the corner.

"What have you got, feeb?"

Booth's response was to kick him in the balls and cuff him to a rail. "Good old American classic on that one, pal."

"Oh. My. God." Angela laughed and clapped, delighted in the alpha display.

Hodgins in sheer amusement hollered out, "Man, you Butch Cassidy'd 'em."

"Oh," Sweets leaned back with his hands over his mouth. "That was totally ninja. Maybe some anger issues there, but you kicked ass," he couldn't keep his shrinky thoughts from coming out.

Hacker and his S.W.A.T. team stormed in, bullhorn in hand, blaring orders and guns at the ready.

Booth remained standing next to the crouched man he'd kicked, his mouth nearly hanging open at the cavalry that just stormed into the lab in full riot gear and guns as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Stand down and drop your weapons. This facility is officially under the jurisdiction of the Federal Bureau of Investigation." Realizing that Booth had already taken care of the situation, he dropped the megaphone, defeated. "Aw, man. Ten seconds earlier, I would have been the hero, right?" The team looked awkwardly unapologetic. He waved at and acknowledged Booth as the later shrugged and smugly smiled at him and then at White.

Booth entered the Ookey Room while Brennan was placing the two radii on top of brown goo in two containers set out on the table.

"Is that pudding?" Booth recognized it immediately.

"Yes. I adjusted the specific gravity with a thickening agent to assure the test's efficacy."

"But pudding?"

Brennan looked over at the two containers and by the way her eyes lit up as she gasped, Booth knew that something had occurred in the test.

"Whoa, something happened."

"Yes," she confirmed. "One of these bones sank and the other one floated."

"In the pudding?"

"Yes. The heavy bone is healthy," she explained. "The one that's still floating is riddled with osteomyelitis. President John F. Kennedy _never had_ osteomyelitis."

The look of relief that flooded Booth's handsome features had Brennan's stomach doing flips. "Come here," he pulled her in for a hug and a kiss. "God… I love you, Bones."

"Wow!" She laughed at his sudden exuberance. "You really didn't want this to be JFK."

Booth stepped back and held her face steady as he spoke, "You know, you kept looking because of me. Thanks, Bones."

"I've made a mess of many things today. I _had _to find a way to make something better."

She was extremely pleased that her extra effort hadn't gone unnoticed by him, especially after she hurt him so much earlier.

Hacker and White entered the room.

"Um, I've been speaking with Mister White here from the General Services Administration and we've come to the conclusion that any reports we all write should be carefully worded. As in, there shouldn't be any words in them."

"No words," Booth said, shaking his head knowing that they'd rather not have in signed official documentation how just one man had taken down an entire active unit of the same people that were entrusted with protecting the President.

"No words," Hacker repeated in confirmation. "Hi, um, Temperance. You look great," his tone was flirtatious, clearly unaware of the fact that Brennan was already involved with her partner.

"Thank you, Andrew. It's nice to see you again," her tone was overly polite, but not quite sincere. Hacker, however, was oblivious.

"Did Booth describe to you how I came crashing in through the front doors to rescue you?" He continued, showboating and bragging.

"No, but I would have liked to have seen that, especially since Booth already had a handle on the situation by himself. I imagine that it might have been quite embarrassing for you to come charging in here with a fleet of men after the day had already been saved."

"Bones…" Booth shook his head and smiled as she walked into the arm he held open to her, tucking herself into his side as he looked at Hacker, "Ignore her. She tends to get extra snarky when she's cranky."

"Wha—I'm not cranky!"

Booth held up his hand and indicated with his pinched fingers, "Just a bit…"

"Nuh-uh."

He kissed her temple, no longer interested in being so discreet, given the long day and night they'd just put in. They were officially off the clock now.

"Yep. Hey, how about we go join the team at the diner for breakfast, huh?" He asked as he waved gave a wave and started walking away from Booth's sputtering Boss' Boss.

.

.

"Were you aware that JFK had scarlet fever in childhood?" Cam asked Brennan as they left the diner side-by-side behind Hodgins and Angela.

"Hodgins informed me of that fact, yes," she replied as she tied the belt on her jacket.

"Scarlet fever _can _cause osteomyelitis," the pathologist provided.

Brennan smiled slightly then pursed her lips in thought. "It's very rare, Cam. It can happen in approximately one in a hundred cases," she nodded. "It's _statistically_ unlikely that it was Kennedy."

They smiled at each other as they acknowledged Brennan's willingness to bend the truth in Booth's favor based upon the statistical probability, even given all of the other factors that pointed undoubtedly toward the more likely answer. Even in one in a hundred chances, someone had to be that one person.

"You're a good person."

Brennan took a deep breath. She wondered if she would ever get used to personal compliments after hearing for so long how cold and unfeeling she was.

"I will never forget what you did for him. Thank you for letting him have this one since I know he'll be crushed by the other news." In a rare show of affection between the women, Cam reached out had laid her hand on Brennan's arm.

A shadow clouded Brennan's face a brief moment before she nodded and Cam dropped her arm and walked away from the diner to her car as Booth and Sweets exited the diner to join Brennan on the sidewalk.

"Oh," Sweets breathed out a heavy breath. "I'm oddly energized," he said, clearly loopy from lack of sleep. "I should be exhausted, physically and emotionally, but I feel like I could work all day."

Booth clapped the younger man on the shoulder. "Right, you should get home and get to sleep before you fall over, okay, Sweets."

"Okay."

"Yeah. Head to the pillow," Booth lightly pushed Sweets in the direction of his car.

"I forgot where I parked my car," he muttered as he stepped out into the crosswalk.

Standing at the edge of the curb, about to step into the adjacent crosswalk to the one Sweets used, Booth held his elbow out in Brennan's direction. "Shall we?"

She gladly linked her arm with his. "We shall."

"You know, you must think I'm crazy for being so happy that it wasn't JFK," he looked at her with a sideways glance before deciding that it'd be better to just turn his head and face her.

"I'm very impressed," Brennan disagreed warmly. "You wanted the truth, even if it was going to hurt you."

"I learned that from you," he said after a deep breath, a charming smile gracing his features, drawing a slightly surprised smile from Brennan.

"Really?"

He shrugged as he spoke leisurely, turning to look at her again. "Yeah. I mean, sometimes you have to go with your brain over your gut."

"That's nice. But I prefer that you _always_ go with your brain over your gut because your gut _cannot_ think."

"Your brain can't digest a breakfast burrito. Just saying, to each their own."

"To each their own."

"Yep." Booth released her arm from his to rub his hands together greedily, "You know I could really go for some pudding right about now." He stepped further away to open Brennan's door for her. "All of that pudding and I didn't even get any."

"If it's any consolation," she walked into the opening of the door and turned to stand facing Booth with a hand placed to his chest as he stood with one arm braced over the frame of the door and the other braced on the side of the SUV, "the pudding that I used in the test would likely have had very displeasing gastrointestinal consequences to any human being, if ingested, due to the amount of the chemical thickening agent I used to increase the viscosity of the pudding. I used polyethylene glycol, which is one of the main ingredients in laxatives."

Booth made a disgusted face and stepped away from the door a bit. "Oh, uh huh…" he said. "Yeah, because the human arm bone content in that pudding wasn't enough of a deterrent? Jeez…"

Brennan got into the SUV and Booth shut her door after making sure all appendages were clear, before making his way to the driver's side. "Time to head home, Bones. I have some pudding cups in the fridge. I _might_ even share."

"What do you mean you _might _share? I'm wondering how you passed kindergarten, Booth. That's sharing 101... And you love me," Brennan said with a frown and a little pout to her lip.

"Eh, I guess I might like you enough to share my pudding with you, _after_ we get some sleep. Tell you what, Bones; I'll _definitely _share my bed with you, but the question is, will _you _share with _me_? You..." he drawled out, pointing to her just as he pulled away from the curb, "are a bed hog."

She opened her mouth in mild outrage. "I am no such thing!"

"Are too, and you steal covers," he declared, keeping his eyes to the road.

She whipped her hand against his thigh with a loud smack. "Do not."

"Yes huh," he nodded, cocky smirk firmly in place as he rubbed his stinging leg.

"Not."

"Mhmm."

"Are you complaining?" She asked with raised one raised brow and a smug side-eyed look, indicating she already knew the answer.

"Not a damn bit, Bones."

.

.

Booth walked around the apartment and closed all of his blinds to block out the light of the day so they could finally get some sleep.

He'd noticed that since arriving at the apartment, she'd closed up on him a bit. She'd gone straight for the shower, saying nothing other than her intent to clean up before bed. He was inclined to worry about such silence, but chalked it up to the pressure from being held in her own lab and forced to work overnight, after a full day of work, on a case under such bizarre circumstances.

Then he wondered if maybe her silence was because she was thinking too much about maybe being pregnant. He quickly dismissed that because of how open she had been with him and he knew that she didn't want to hold anything else back and potentially cause any more problems. He'd also sensed her excitement at the possibility, even if she said that she was trying to not get her hopes up. He knew her better than that.

He settled on just asking her before bed, just to be sure, if she was fine, but then she emerged from the shower, looking exponentially better. Much more refreshed and youthful with a face completely void of makeup.

And smoking hot with damp hair and nothing on but his dark blue robe.

But…

Her movements were still slow and solemn. _Woeful_?

And crying? _Damn it_, he couldn't tell if they were droplets of water or tears. He watched her blink and saw as fresh droplets invaded her cheeks.

_Oh, Bones._

Dressed in just his boxers, he met her halfway across the room and clutched her in his arms, his lips at her hairline.

He walked backwards until he was seated on her side of his bed, pulling her into his arms.

"Bones, what the matter, baby?"

The feeling of his warm skin surrounding her, seeping through the worn jersey material of his robe, his lips against her head and the warm puffs of air in her hair had her crumbling in his arms with large ugly sobs.

It was several moments before she choked out, "I got my hopes up."

"Oh, Bones," he held her tighter, the tears in his eyes that had formed at seeing her cry, now falling into her hair. "We're not—"

"No, Booth. We're not pregnant," she shook her head, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Cam retested the sample with lab's high tech equipment as soon as she suspected that the test belonged to her daughter."

"When did she tell you? Why didn't she tell us together," he inquired.

"You were mad at me and needed space."

"Right. I'm sorry. I should've—"

"No, it's fine. It would have been more difficult for me to concentrate if you'd been not only mad at me but disheartened by this news as well. I can handle your short temper, but I cannot stand to see you hurting. I would have broken down before now. I couldn't allow that to happen with everything else that was going on in the lab."

"So you waited to tell me," he stated, pressing his lips together with a slight nod.

"Are you mad that I didn't say something sooner?" She pulled back to look at him.

"No, no," he rushed to reassure her. "You're right. I mean… I wish I knew as soon as you did, but given the situation, I do understand."

She shifted her weight on his lap before standing and discarding his robe and grabbing one of his old threadbare Flyers t-shirts and pulling on a pair of panties. He leaned back, scooted to his side of the bed, and pulled the covers up to his hips. He pulled the covers up after she turned off the overhead light and joined him, scooting into his arms as he settled the covers over their legs and up to their hips.

He rubbed some warmth into her back with his hands, his heart breaking for the both of them, feeling as if they'd lost something that hadn't even existed, but still no less sad than if it actually had. "You told me not to, but I got my hopes up, too. It was hard not to. I wanted this so bad," he told her.

"I know you did, Booth," she said into his chest, rubbing her hand between his shoulder blades. "I didn't know it until Cam told me that I wasn't pregnant, but I really did, too. At first I was… conflicted about how I felt, but I did want this." She pushed back from him, bringing her hands to frame his cheeks, "I _do_ want this."

He brought his mouth to hers fiercely, kissing her until he couldn't breathe.

He wanted her so badly right then, but neither of them had slept in so long and even as he felt her desire for him in the way she kissed him back, he knew neither of them had any energy to act on it.

They pulled back, both short of breath. Booth pulled her head back down to his chest. He dropped a kiss to her forehead, telling her to, "sleep, Bones. Sleep. We'll talk more about this later."

It took nearly half an hour and several silent tears, but Brennan eventually fell asleep in Booth's arms. Only when Booth was sure that she was sound asleep, did he allow himself to follow quickly.

.

.

Brennan woke up just after six and Booth was snoring away next to her. He'd shoved the covers completely off himself sometime while asleep. They had also parted during that time and Booth lay a bit awkwardly angled with his hips and legs mostly face down, but his abdomen and upper torso twisted and propped on his pillow and his head turned into his upper arm, which was held up around his head. The position had shoved his boxers dangerously low on his hips. From her angle, she could see his backside and the large expanse of skin exposed from his hip, up his ribs and passed his armpit, straight up the tender white underside of his bicep. She couldn't see his face due to how it was turned into his arm, but knew that he was still in a deep sleep as she watched his breathing.

Only the overwhelming urge to relieve herself drew her from the alluring sight and warm bed she shared with her partner.

The worn floorboards of the old building groaned underfoot, and she froze and looked back. Still asleep, he hadn't even moved when she got up.

He still didn't stir as she reentered the room.

She looked around the room and found the alarm clock that he had set on the bedside table on the far side from where he still slept. Noticing the time and the tugging pull of hunger in her stomach, she quietly left the room and went to the kitchen.

She made them each a sandwich—ham and cheese for him and an avocado and tomato for her. She wrapped them in a paper towel to keep the air off the bread. She grabbed the plates and a couple of glasses of water and placed them on a tray to take back to Booth's room, but stopped when she was about to go passed his vintage refrigerator. She set the tray back on the counter, reached into the refrigerator, and grabbed a pudding cup for each of them. With a smile, she grabbed some spoons from the drawer and placed the pudding on the tray and carefully picked it up once more and was on her way.

He was still asleep, but had turned completely over to his stomach now, laying his head nearly completely face down into his pillow. He was still so soundly asleep, she really hated to wake him. It was evident in just the short time that she'd been with him that he really didn't sleep well most nights, for whatever reason, and never really this deeply for this long. No matter how small a movement or noise she made, it usually woke him.

Then she thought of everything their night had in store for them and decided that it was no wonder he was so exhausted. They'd both worked a full day and then after deciding to head home, the lab had been seized behind his back. When he found out, he'd probably felt it as much as who he is as a part of his actual job description to protect his people and the sanctity of their domain. And once he'd gotten in, he'd had his head scrambled, been informed of the possibility of being a father again and was confronted with a conspiracy that challenged every bit of his faith in the country he loved so dearly and defended with all of his heart.

He had to essentially reenact one of the darkest moments in American history and act as assassin, aiming for the top target, just as his ancestor had, all those years ago. He hadn't said anything at this point, even if it was just aiming at fruit, in a controlled setting, with no actual nerves of the moment. The implication of who the fruit stood for and what they were trying to prove or disprove was enough.

Then, they'd argued. She'd said some inadvertently hurtful things. All of this on top of her stupid pregnancy test drama. He also likely expended a ton of energy as he single handedly took out each of the Special Forces guys. And it had still been quite a while after she'd stolen the bone and showed him the density test with pudding that they'd actually been allowed to leave.

While he had those moments of physical exertions, Brennan imagined that the mental and emotional parts of this whole thing were the most exhausting for Booth. Especially after they'd gotten home and still had more emotional strain.

"_I wanted this so bad."_

_Oh, Booth._

She set the tray down on the bedside table and climbed into the bed next to him. The sensation of the bed dipping, made Booth roll to his back and open his eyes to see Brennan sitting next to him on her knees, poised to kiss him as soon as he rolled over.

"Good morning, beautiful," he rasped, his voice still thick with sleep.

"It's not morning. You're mistaking the twilight glow around the blinds as the rising sun, but in actuality, it's just beginning to set."

"You mean we didn't sleep all night, too?" He blew out a deep breath.

"No. I made us something to eat. It's not much, but I can make you something else for dinner, if you wish."

He pulled one of her hands up to his face for a kiss. "I'm sure whatever you made is fine. I'm not all that hungry."

"Call the press. Seeley Booth isn't hungry," she joked.

He rolled his eyes a bit. "Very funny."

"And, there's pudding," she smiled as she gestured behind her back with her thumb. He leaned up and spotted the two pudding cups on the tray. "I suppose I get both cups, since you're 'not all that hungry'."

"Not. A. Chance." He kissed her lips quickly between words and quickly sat up, giving her another hot kiss, this one longer and more proper. "There's always room for pudding. Be right back."

He disappeared into the bathroom, and Brennan heard the water turn on in the shower. She grabbed her sandwich plate off the tray and began eating. Booth made quick work of his shower, probably just taking the time to wash quickly and get out. She doubted he even did more than run a bar of soap over his entire body, including his hair. He certainly hadn't taken the time to shave.

"Your bread is going to get stale," she commented as he returned in a fresh pair of boxers and beads of water still dripping down in various spots on his body and from the damp hair, which was sticking out in all directions after a towel had been mindlessly rubbed over it.

"Eh, after a few extensive stints involving MREs, stale bread isn't going to bother me," he brushed it off as he reached first for the pudding cup and spoon. "We used to joke that it stood for 'meals rejected by Ethiopians'."

She burst out laughing. "That is extremely funny because—haha—an Ethiopian, many of which are starving to death, would never actually reject food. That says a lot about the standards of MREs. Having had the displeasure of a few in my time in remote parts of the world, I know exactly what you mean."

"Yet, you still torture yourself with some of that rabbit food and cardboard that is barely a step up from an MRE, while _I_," he waggled his eyebrows indicating his teasing nature, and raised a giant spoonful of pudding, "take great pleasure enjoying all the good things."

"With little regard to the nutritional factors, good or bad. Eventually, your metabolism will slow down, Booth." She reached over playfully, danced her fingers over his bare side, and made a grab for the slight amount of extra weight he tended to have. She tugged on it ever so slightly. "If it hasn't already," she added.

"Woman! You calling me fat?" He couldn't help but laugh as her hand tickled his skin near the bottom of his ribcage on his left side.

"I never said that. Just that you needed to start being careful."

"Hmph. Yeah." He scraped the spoon on the side of the pudding cup and got as much of it as he could before he set the cup down, surrendering to the fact that it was empty.

"You can have mine, too, if you want," Brennan said as she picked up her glass of water and took a sip.

"Is that you helping me watch what I eat so I don't get fat?" He asked with a smirk to which Brennan rolled her eyes and tossed him her pudding cup.

"I plan on helping you burn some of that off, too," she quipped as she placed her plate and napkin back on the tray and poked him in the ribs with her other hand.

She let out a giggle at the strangled sound that escaped through his mouthful of pudding.

He swallowed the pudding in his mouth. "Mmm."

"Mmm, what, Booth? The pudding or my method in which I plan to help you burn calories?"

"Both. Definitely both, baby." He dipped the spoon back in the cup, pulled out a more reasonable sized bite, and held it out for her. "Here."

She pulled her head back and shook her head, but he insisted again. When she finally took the bite he offered, the appreciative hum that escaped her left him completely and utterly love stoned.

His give a fuck about his beloved pudding took a nosedive as his overwhelming need for her surged.

He fed her another bite, which she eagerly took before he took one last giant bite and set the cup and spoon on his bedside table. "C'mere, Bones."

He pushed her back onto her pillow with his body hovering over hers. "Need exercise, already," she asked teasingly.

He ran one of his hands up the side of her bare thigh, up to her panty-clad rear. Ignoring the elastic band, his hand slid right into her panties to grope her generous ass cheek and roughly gave her a squeeze—rough enough that it pulled her up into himself as he bared his hip down on hers, the thin material of his boxers doing nothing to contain the instant hard on he'd received from that miniscule—but oh so delicious—sound she emitted.

Her arm went behind his back and up the nape of his neck and into his hair, gripping the back of his head as she tugged him down to her, both eagerly claiming the other's lips.

Booth moved his lips across the skin of her face and down her jaw and neckline, placing teasing bites to the skin of her neck, his hands up her shirt, palming her ample breasts. Her nipples hardened under his touch as he continued to press himself into her and continued his assault on her neck.

Her hands kept their grip on his hair as her head fell back, his cock jolted painfully at the sight of her obvious arousal of his own doing. He was the lucky bastard that got to touch her, feel her, make her writhe in pleasure.

And _nothing_ turned him on more than that.

She was his.

A fierce possessiveness overcame him in that moment and his playful nips turned into latching his mouth to the side of her neck with enough sucking pressure that he knew he was leaving a juvenile mark on her. Hell, he knew she knew what he was doing, too. She didn't stop him, so he continued until he knew the mark would be dark and last for days. He didn't exactly care that it would be in a place where she'd have a difficult time hiding it.

When he was good and satisfied, he gave the area a tender kiss, and pulled his hand out of the back of her panties and helped tug her shirt over her head.

Brennan gasped in relief as Booth closed his mouth hotly over one of her breasts, sucking slowly but hungrily. The hand that wasn't bracing himself over her traversed her curves and she raked her nails through his hair and down his bare shoulders.

As he went to nuzzle her at the curve of her other breast and rubbing his stubbly face over her skin, she pulled his head up, kissing him deeply as his hands went to her waist to tug her panties down her thighs and legs. He was dipping his fingers into her before she had her panties kicked off her feet.

She closed her thighs, trapping his hand tightly against her center.

He teased her opening with his fingers and made a few rough passes over clit before trailing his fingers, covered in her moisture, up her tummy, swirling around her navel a few times before moving to one of her breasts where he gave it a good tweak between his damp fingers.

Then he rolled off her, fighting to remove his boxers. Brennan rolled with him and patiently awaited her prize, as he was uncovered. He was able to guess where she was headed next, but really didn't think he could handle the extra attention right now without blowing his load like some kid that had just discovered the joys of touching himself, but he was not about to turn her away from what she wanted.

Sure enough, she immediately reached for him, taking a few moments to work him with her hands. He groaned on a particularly rough tug.

She took him into her mouth, slowly, taking in his musky scent, riddled with his pheromones. She explored his length with her tongue and lips, adding just the slightest hint of sucking pressure to slowly drive him mad.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bones," he said as he ran pictures of the most disgusting crime scenes and other things through his head along with every list of sports statistics he could think of to slow himself down.

She gripped the base of his cock as she slid her hand and her mouth up and down his length. With her other hand, she massaged and tugged on his sac lightly, his harsh ragged breathing and the occasional expletive urging her on as she sped up.

"Ssstop, Bonesss. I'll explode if you keep touching me," he managed to hiss out. He grabbed her wrist and gently tugged it to his mouth, for a kiss before, hauling her up by reaching under her arm with his other hand. "I need to be inside you. Now."

She slithered herself up his body, dragging her breasts passed his painfully throbbing cock and across the bare skin of his abdomen as she straddled his hips and poised herself over him. He immediately reached around her curves, pausing to cup her well-toned, firm, feminine rear. He pulled her against him, kneading her flesh as he ground her hips down to press her down onto his bare erection.

"I want you so bad, Bones." He nuzzled his nose behind her ear, taking in the gloriously sweet and salty smelling skin. "So fucking bad."

She wiggled her hips, nearly moving enough to perfectly position him at her opening. "Oh, really? I couldn't tell."

She braced her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself back so that she was sitting straight up. She looked at the man below her, the dim light from the lamp on the bedside tabled putting half his face in a rugged shadow.

She ran her hands along his clavicles and up his neck to gently cradle his face. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what? That I want you? Fuck yes, Bones," he tried to pull her back down to himself.

Brennan shook her head. "No, not that. I mean, it's nice to know…"

_Is she really cockblocking us both right now? Yes, I want you. Now, let me have you._

"I always want you," his eyes danced over every millimeter of her body as he could see.

"You want to have a baby… with me."

_Oh._

"Absolutely, Bones. God, yes."

"I know what you said before when we were talking about having another chance to start a family the correct way and then what you said earlier this morning. I just don't want any miscommunication here because we never put any kind of timeframe on this—"

"There doesn't need to be a timeframe. Bones, I've wanted to have a baby with you since—well, I'm not sure when that happened, it might have been the time we took care of Andy—I don't really know, but I know it was sure as hell way before you decided to ask me for my... um… my baby batter," he said in a harsh whisper.

"You make it sound like I want to make a cake. You can say sperm, Booth. It's not a bad word, and we're alone. You don't have to whisper," she gave a light chuckle, both at his word choice and the absurdity of his shyness regarding certain terminology, especially given the quite explicit litany that fell from his mouth while she was going down on him. "You can have sex with me, and talk dirty, but you have hang ups on terminology. I'm sure Sweets would find that interesting."

"Ya know, Bones, you're kinda killing the mood here."

"Okay, my original point of this conversation… You would be okay with this if it happened sooner rather than later," she asked. "It's not too soon?"

"Bones, I want whatever you want, baby. If that's what you want, then yeah. I'm good with it. Besides, neither of us is getting any younger here," he reasoned.

"Then, yes. We should try to get pregnant. "

"…And just like that junior's back in the game." Booth forced his hips forward, grinding up against her. "Feel that? He wants to start now."

"I'm not currently ovulating, Booth. It will take time."

"Okay. Good. Promise me something though."

"What?"

"We won't turn this into a chore."

Brennan tilted her head," What do you mean?"

Booth rubbed his fingers in gentle circles into the skin over her ribs. "A buddy of mine and his wife have been trying for two years to have a baby and it's just not happening. He actually dreads sex with his wife because they've been so focused on getting pregnant that they've lost the fun. The spontaneity is gone. I don't want that for us."

Brennan shook her head, leaned down, and dragged just the very tips of her nipples across his chest before claiming his lips. "That would never happen to us, Booth. Besides, if they've been trying that long with no luck, they should consult a specialist. On the other hand, there is nothing wrong with either of us. We've both been tested for all of the important factors less than a year ago when I wanted your sperm."

"That was before they took a melon ball out of my head. My brain thingy won't affect… me… ya know… down there or anything, right?"

"I don't think that should have any bearing on your virility or ability to continue producing an extraordinary amount of extremely motile sperm."

"Are we done with this; I mean, it was a mostly necessary conversation, but we were kinda in the middle of something here, Bones."

"Oh, right."

Booth was actually thankful for the little chat—even the parts which made him marginally uncomfortable—that temporarily put a halt to the action. He knew that there was no way he would have lasted very long—an embarrassingly short time actually, but now he'd had some time to regain control of himself.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, making it clear that time for conversation was over. Anything else that needed discussing could wait!

Brennan skimmed her hot wet center along his still hard shaft, bringing herself nose to nose with her lover's face. She nuzzled the side of her nose into his, barely touching her lips to his, "Right about," a feather-light kiss, "here." Another feather-light kiss.

Booth reached between them, and tested her once more with his fingers, spreading her moisture around her labia before grabbing himself, giving himself a few tugs to spread what moisture he had on his fingers to his cock. He flicked the head of his cock across her opening a few times, easing inside ever-so-slightly before withdrawing and repeating until Brennan grew impatient and took it upon herself to stop the teasing by forcing her hips downward, sheathing herself instantly to the hilt, slamming herself onto him and pulling a harsh grunt from him. "Oh fuck, Bones!"

Their bodies curled and arched together, keeping each other close, Booth meeting Brennan's every stroke with one of his own. Brennan varied the movement and rotations of her hips. Booth snuck a hand between them, circling her sensitive bundle of nerves persistently, dead-set on having her shatter around him as soon as possible.

He felt it first as the gentle quiver of her entire body, and the rhythm drew her closer and closer. Then her inner muscles started fluttering ever so slightly. He tenaciously pressed on, rubbing her roughly now. Her ragged breathing, followed shortly by shrieks and cries, peaking as she clenched hotly around him as a large gush flooded around him.

He froze his motion as he rode her gentle waves and allowed her to calm down. It was so tempting for him to allow himself to follow her over the edge.

"I fucking love you so much, Bones," he placed playful nipping kisses to her swollen lips.

He maneuvered her off him and laid her down, repositioning himself over her as her legs dropped open to the side to expose herself for him. Booth tugged one of her legs up and placed kisses from mid-calf up to the inside of her knee before hefting in up to rest on his shoulder as he laid himself over her, positioning himself at her entrance.

He slowly eased in and established a slow and steady rhythm to rebuild her to another orgasm. He reached down and palmed her breasts, massaging the supple pliable flesh between his fingers and tweaking her nipples, the attention causing them to stand erect against her smooth skin.

When she showed signs that she was starting to respond to his attentive treatments, he sped up, driving into her, the almost harsh rhythm betraying the evidence of his own need for her. Once again, his finger worked furiously on her lady parts to drive her higher as he felt the tingling heaviness in his extremities as the tension gathered between them.

The boisterous couple took what they needed from the other, willingly giving what the other needed as well. Their voices were reaching primal level as they urged each other to fall together.

"Right there, Booth. Ohmygod, iloveyousomuch, ohmygod, fuck me. Harder. Oh, faster!"

And, "Are you ready to come with me, Bones?" He thanked God for her amazing flexibility as he leaned forward with her leg still on his shoulder, meeting her forehead with his as he kept his brutal rhythm. "Ready, baby? Come for me, baby. I'm gonna—fuck, baby. I'm coming, Bones. Shit! Unngh!"

"Yes, Booth! Yes! Oh, GOD!"

Tremors tore through their conjoined bodies, seizing from one into the other, until they were left hotly pressed into each other, a limp mass of melted and jellified bones and fatigued muscles as they struggled to regain their breath and normalize their heartbeats.

He slipped out of her and eased her leg down as he drew himself to his side, tugging her to him.

Several minutes later, "Booth?"

He turned his head to, "Hmm?"

"If we're going to start trying to have a baby and if we want to make sure that your sperm will continue to be top indention, then we should seriously take into consideration a considerable change in your diet to promote the healthiest lifestyle possible to achieve the goal." Her earnest tone and near excitement already had him groaning, and he inwardly laughed at her miswording. "Organic foods offer a—"

"Bones. Shh," he placed a finger over her mouth. "Just take a moment to bask in our decision to start a family." He replaced the finger over her mouth with his lips.

She gently shook her head. "No, not start. Expand. We've decided to expand our family."

He cuddled her more closely as his heart swelled. "Love you, baby."

She nestled in closer to him as she accepted being held more tightly to him. "I love you, too, Booth, but if you don't stop calling me baby, I might break your arm."

He gave a good hearty laugh and braced himself as he said, "As you wish, cuddle bunny."

* * *

**This one might be one of my favorite things that I've ever written. Please let me know what you think. Please. (Pretty please, with a naked Booth on top?) Also, if you spot any errors, it'd be much appreciated if you'd point them out. I did proof this, but it's very long and I didn't sleep at all last night, so I'm bound to have missed something.**

**This one and its predecessor were very emotionally heavy and very long. Way longer than I'd intended. The next several pieces will be much lighter and maybe not so plot heavy. **

**Next up: Waffles.**

**XOXO,  
CrayonClown**


End file.
